The Evil Twin
by Nian
Summary: Yaoi RuHana Kaede tiene un pasado que nadie conoce, pero este volvera como una copia exacta de el, es parte de su familia y quiere destruir su vida para quedarse con el pelirrojo.
1. El hermano mayor

THE EVIL TWIN  
RuHana - KaerouHana

CAPITULO I. EL HERMANO MAYOR.

Se encontraba realmente aburrido, de hecho no sabia que hacer, pensaba si debía visitar a su hermano, quien sabe, tal vez le daría gusto saber de el, además ya hacia bastante tiempo que no se veían, casi un año según sus cálculos, de cualquier forma sabia todo sobre el, su trabajo siempre le permitía saber donde se encontraba, que hacia, y con quien convivía, y aunque solo era unos minutos mayor que el, no dejaba de sentirse como el "hermano mayor" aunque para su ''hermano menor" el no tenia la mas mínima autoridad sobre el, ¡Al diablo con eso, Kaerou en realidad a quien quería conocer era a su lindo novio, cuando supo las preferencias de su hermano se puso triste pues tuvo que decir adiós a tener sobrinos y aunque a ese chico solo lo conocía por fotos, le parecía de lo mas lindo, y como el era bisexual no podía dejar de sentirse atraído por la nueva "adquisición" de su hermano, porque aunque este ya había tenido tal vez mas de 10, con este nuevo chico ya había durado mucho, mas de un año, y para alguien tan joven, pues le parecía bastante raro que estuviera con alguien por mas de un largo año.

Comenzó a llover pero de solo pensar en ese hermoso jovencito se levanto decidido a conocerlo, y de paso claro, saludar a su hermanito, sabia que era posible que si llegaba a su casa tal vez este ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia de abrir la puerta y menos en un lluvioso domingo por la tarde, por lo que decidió ir directamente a la casa del pelirrojo.

Era cerca de las 6 PM y comenzaba a llover, Hanamichi estaba en su casa muy tranquilo, solo, preparando la cena, aun no estaba seguro si su novio iría a visitarlo, era domingo y sabia que Rukawa pasaba todo el día durmiendo, pero había ocasiones en las que lo sorprendía y llegaba de improvisto siempre sin avisar, por eso siempre estaba en casa a partir de las 5 PM, ya que a su koibito le molestaba mucho llegar y no encontrarlo en casa.

Aun recordaba con cierta sensación agridulce aquella ocasión en que le sucedió, Kaede fue muy rudo cuando hicieron el amor de hecho Hanamichi casi se sintió violado, al parecer Kaede se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como un salvaje al ver que las lagrimas que resbalaban por las mejillas de Hanamichi iban en aumento, por lo que decidió cambiar su actitud; pero aun así ya había lastimado los sentimientos de Hanamichi, al no solo desconfiar de el sino también al tratarlo como una posesión suya sin opinión y sin derechos, Hanamichi noto el cambio repentino de actitud en Kaede y le agradeció con la mirada, pero eso hizo que Kaede se sintiera como un desgraciado, así que sin decir mas se detuvo en sus movimientos y le pidió perdón, Hanamichi se sorprendió tanto que solo reacciono llorando con mas ganas pidiéndole perdón también entre sollozos por no estar para el, cuando este lo necesitaba. Los dos terminaron llorando y Kaede le hizo el amor a Hanamichi con tanta suavidad como si fuera la primera vez, y Hanamichi se sintió tan bien que llego a pensar que eso era demasiado hermoso para ser verdad, ya que el nunca era tan delicado y considerado con el, pero en esa ocasión lo fue, y fue raro, diferente, pero muuuuy agradable.

La cena casi estaba lista, cuando sonó el timbre, de inmediato supo quien era, y abrió la puerta lleno de expectación, no sabia que esperar, en ocasiones Kaede solo llegaba, comía y se dormía, pero en otras le llevaba algún regalito como flores o chocolates y después de cenar le hacia el amor toda la noche.

Abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisa, feliz de verlo, ya que no se veían desde el viernes por la tarde después del entrenamiento, tan pronto abrió la puerta se lanzo hacia el, enlazando su cuello con sus brazos para después besarlo tan apasionadamente como sabia a su zorrito le gustaba.

Kaerou no supo que hacer, mas que corresponder aquel efusivo abrazo, pero de repente sin darse cuenta, aquel jovencito ya lo estaba besando, era realmente increíble la forma en que lo besaba, con los ojos cerrados, con tanta pasión, con tantas ganas, con tanto ... amor, le pareció el paraíso probar esos labios, pero a la vez una traición, pero por que, si no era la primera vez que hacia esto, tomar su turno con aquellos jovencitos que su hermano anteriormente ya había tenido el placer o desagrado de poseer ... al recordar esto decidió cortar el beso y reconsidero por primera vez pedir turno a su hermano con ese tierno chico que ahora tenia en sus brazos, por alguna extraña razón sabia que este jovencito en especial realmente no merecía que le hiciera daño, ni el ni Kaede.

—Espera,...que haces? -le dijo serio y casi molesto pero no con Hanamichi, sino con el mismo.

—AH...yo, bueno perdón, no quería que te molestaras solo quería... Lo, lo siento...-rayos viene molesto, espero que se tranquilice, pensó Hanamichi con preocupación.

—No... Perdóname tu...- le dijo con seriedad pero sin sonar molesto, todo lo contrario, quería seguir hablando y confesarle todo pero...

—Tienes hambre? la cena esta casi lista, hice lo que mas te gusta, ven vamos a la cocina, solo faltamos nosotros – lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo a la mesa.

—Espera… – tardo demasiado en hablar ya que fue interrumpido nuevamente.

—Que pasa? No tienes hambre, bueno entonces podemos ver la tele ven – sugirió Hanamichi aun esperando pasar una linda tarde con su novio.

—Bueno, si pero hay algo que debes saber... y – quiso continuar mientras Hanamichi lo jalaba hacia la cocina, pero de pronto un ruido extraño que provenía de su estomago le recordó que no había comido nada en todo el día, así que lo pensó mejor y decidió comer antes de confesarle quien era en realidad al pelirrojo – OK vamos ! – lo dijo un poco apenado.

Hanamichi solo le sonrió y a Kaerou le dieron ganas de quedarse toda la noche con el siendo Kaede y quien sabe tal vez tendría suerte esa noche y poseería al cuerpo mas hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida, Hanamichi solo usaba una camisa blanca de algodón larga por fuera de sus jeans, lo que le daba un aspecto sencillo pero atractivo a la vista, pues esos jeans eran un poco ajustados al igual que esa camisa de algodón.

Kaerou aprovecho todo el tiempo que Hana le dio la espalda para observar bien su anatomía y realmente ese cuerpo era el mejor que hubiera visto en ... toda su vida.

TBC


	2. Una visita

THE EVIL TWIN

CAPITULO II: UNA VISITA.

— Bien, jeje, ya esta servido, siéntate y dime, que estuviste haciendo ayer y por que no me llamaste? – pregunto Hanamichi esperando pacientemente una respuesta.

—Ah bueno ... podrías esperar ... tengo hambre – le dijo un poco serio y nuevamente pudo observar que la expresión de Hanamichi cambiaba a una mas seria y un poco triste y nuevamente se sintió mal – en realidad solo, estuve... ya sabes haciendo lo mismo de siempre...

—Entrenando? Todo el día, Kaede tu nunca te cansas de entrenar, o no te aburres?

—No.

—Mmmh – "me gustaría que algún día me demostraras que me echas de menos cuando no me ves", pensó con tristeza una vez mas – ¿Tienes algo planeado para después de cenar?

—Oh, bueno, ... no lo se, tu que dices, tienes ganas de ir algún lado, podemos ir al cine y después...?

—Al cine, pero tu siempre te duermes en la sala, para que quieres ir?

—Te pregunte si TU querías ir.

—Ah bueno, no en realidad tengo ganas de quedarme en casa, la noche esta un poco fría y creo que me voy a resfriar.

—Pues entonces quedémonos.

—OK – "Hay algo raro en mi kitsune ¿que será?", pensó Hanamichi observándolo.

—Tu no vas a comer++! – "¿se habrá dado cuenta", pensó Kaerou, con cierta incertidumbre.

—Mmh, Si claro...

—MMM ...mmm esto esta delicioso, como dices que se llama?

—Estas bromeando zorro? como es que no sabes como se llama tu comida favorita?... estas raro el día de hoy – puso su mano en la frente de Kaede para sentir su temperatura – puedo sentir que no estas enfermo, ¿comiste algo raro a caso, oooh,.. Ya sé!... estas ebrio? – pregunto inocentemente sin ánimos de molestar.

—Que? Ebrio, dijiste? – se levanto súbitamente, esa era la mejor excusa para irse, molestarse y entonces salir de ahí directo a visitar a Kaede, aunque le hubiera gustado terminar de comer.

—No, espera, no te vayas – corrió para alcanzarlo, no era la primera vez que se molestaba cuando le reclamaba que bebiera, y sabia que no debía hacerlo pero no lo hizo para molestarlo. Tan pronto lo alcanzo lo tomo por el brazo y lo volteo para mirarlo a los ojos – perdóname, no era mi intención molestarte, no me molesta que bebas de vez en cuando, de hecho no te estaba reclamando, solo quería saber por que bromeabas, lo siento – Hanamichi muy temeroso de que se fuera molesto una vez mas y muy nervioso intento disculparse y lo único que se le ocurrió para tratar de contentarlo fue sexo, y aun inseguro, lentamente se pego a el y acerco sus labios húmedos a los de su "Kaede", puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de "Kaede" y lo beso tiernamente, cuando se dio cuenta que no le correspondía aun, lo intento de nuevo besándolo con un poco de mas fuerza.

Deslizo sus manos sobre sus hombros hasta tomar sus manos con las suyas y lentamente las guió hacia su cintura, siguió besándolo y cuando sintió que "Kaede" aun no reaccionaba a sus estímulos decidió provocarlo frotándose contra el y una vez mas tomo las manos de "Kaede" y las bajo con las suyas hasta la altura de su trasero, pero cuando Kaerou noto las intensiones del pelirrojo se alejo un poco, aunque eso no hizo que el pelirrojo desistiera de su objetivo y una vez mas se acerco a el, enlazando con sus brazos el cuello de "Kaede" y frotándose con mas fuerza, subió una de sus largas piernas alrededor de la cintura de "Kaede" logrando un contacto aun mas intimo, y cuando logro que correspondiera a sus estímulos, separo sus labios y con una voz sensual le dijo al oído ...

—Se que es temprano aun .. Pero podríamos... – se acerco mas y continuo hablando – Ir a la cama y .. Hacer el amor... – lo miro expectante aunque al parecer había logrado su cometido – ¿Vamos a la habitación...? – y se separo de el, pero cuando quiso caminar hacia su cuarto fue violentamente azotado contra la pared cerca de la puerta y arrinconado por un cuerpo al parecer mas fuerte y brioso que el suyo solo que en ese momento no se dio cuenta.

—Hagámoslo aquí – le dijo Kaerou totalmente dominado por el deseo y la excitación. Nuevamente bajo sus manos hasta el trasero de Hanamichi y comenzó a masajearlo de una manera no muy amable, al mismo tiempo que frotaba sus excitados miembros por sobre la ropa, los gemidos de Hanamichi no tardaron en escucharse, mientras Kaerou seguía frotándose contra el y besaba el cuello del pelirrojo – Hueles delicioso – y a Hanamichi le dio risa su comentario, lo cual distrajo un poco a Kaerou – Es verdad! – Lo beso en la boca otra vez y bajo una vez mas por su cuello – Y también sabes delicioso – Hanamichi se volvió a reír – ¿Que pasa, ¿no me crees? – levanto la vista y lo miro a los ojos

—No es eso... es solo que tu nunca hablas mientras me besas... estas un poco diferente hoy... además nunca lo hemos hecho aquí en la sala, tan cerca de la puerta – agrego un poco sonrojado y le pidió una vez mas – Vamos a la habitación, es mas cómodo y ... allá tengo el lubricante y – no pudo terminar la frase, los labios de su amante lo silenciaron.

—Dije... que aquí – dijo después de separarse de ese largo y apasionado beso – pero si te preocupa lo "otro" – metió la mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y saco un tubo de lubricante y una tira de condones de la mejor calidad – ¿Ves, no hay de que preocuparse.

—Esta bien – contesto mas sonrojado de lo que ya estaba – Será como quieras – y se dejo dominar una vez mas por su "Kaede".

Lentamente y sin mas preámbulos, Kaerou abrió el pantalón de Hanamichi, ahora nada lo detendría. Metió las manos por debajo de la ropa interior del pelirrojo y quiso verlo a los ojos, observar su expresión, y lo que vio lo dejo mas que satisfecho con sus técnicas de excitación, que según recordaba eran las mismas que utilizaba su "hermano menor". Un pelirrojo expectante por mas, lo miraba ansioso llevar a cabo ese ritual de preparación con su cuerpo, las caricias, los frotes, los besos, las mordidas, las succiones en su cuello y pezones, así como esos pellizcos a sus sensibles tetillas y apretones en sus nalgas, que lograban a su cuerpo temblar de deseo y placer.

Sin darse cuenta segundos después de haber sido levantado unos centímetros y recargado en la pared, Hanamichi ahora estaba desnudo desde la cintura hacia abajo y sus piernas se encontraban enlazadas a la cintura de su "Kaede", por lo que ya sin mas preámbulos, pudo sentir los dedos de su amante adentrándose en su interior, ensanchando la estreches de su pequeña ano, mientras su cuello era devorado por una ansiosa y no muy gentil boca.

Cuando sintió que ya estaba listo, se encontró con la necesidad de hacérselo saber a su "Kitsune", y solo se le ocurrió gemir en su oído la palabra mas corta que encontró.

—"YA" – lo dijo al odio de su amante y su espacio ahora no tan estrecho fue llenado de una sola arremetida – Ah!... Kaede...

—¿Si? – contesto difícilmente intentando quedarse estático por unos segundos mientras el pelirrojo se acostumbraba a su presencia dentro de el, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Siguee... aah –de inmediato sintió que la invasión en su cuerpo era aun mas profunda –oh...

—Si... como... tu ... digas... mh! – contestó entrando y saliendo tan rápido y profundo como le era posible e intentando alargar el momento, continuo con un ritmo no muy lento, no muy rápido, pero ciertamente enloquecedor para los dos.

Mientras en su casa el verdadero Kaede despertaba de su letargo una vez mas con la dolorosa necesidad de ver a su pelirrojo novio.

TBC.


	3. El encuentro

THE EVIL TWIN

CAPITULO III. EL ENCUENTRO.

Y Mientras en su casa el verdadero Kaede despertaba de su letargo una vez mas con la dolorosa necesidad de ver a su pelirrojo novio.

Como tantas mañanas, tardes, o noches desde hacia un año, Kaede, una vez mas despertó con la imagen del rostro de su Do'hao en su mente, y eso hacia a su cuerpo reaccionar.

Definitivamente ese pelirrojo, había logrado lo imposible, que Kaede se enamorara de alguien totalmente opuesto a el, y aunque al principio intentaba convencerse a si mismo de que tal cosa era imposible, decidió aceptarlo con el tiempo, puesto que su vida ahora era la de un adolescente normal ...aunque en realidad por mas joven que quisiera parecer ya no lo era tanto, Y aunque tampoco era un viejo, pronto cumpliría los 23 pero fingía tener 17 por lo que debía afeitarse dos veces al día en ocasiones pues no deseaba que nadie sospechara de su precoz madurez, pero lo mejor de todo era que no había nada turbio o ilegal en su vida, todo era legal y no había nada ni nadie que pudiera ocasionar disturbios en su nueva y pacifica vida, aunque en realidad... si había alguien que podría hacerle daño; pero el se había convencido de que Kaerou no haría nada que pusiera sus intereses en peligro, además éste se había ido desde que se separaron a los 17 años y no había regresado a Japón... por lo menos nunca permanentemente, porque aunque Kaerou era ágil como una pantera, Kaede siempre escuchaba sus pasos y sabia perfectamente cuando lo asechaba, siempre lo sorprendía queriendo "sorprenderlo", al principio le parecía gracioso porque Kaerou hacia todo lo posible por darle un susto, pero nunca lo logro, era el a quien Kaede asustaba al hablarle tras su espalda justo cuando pensaba que ya lo tenia atrapado, siempre le decía algo con la voz mas profunda y tenebrosa que podía "Nunca lo lograras", pero Kaerou no se daba por vencido nunca, desde que eran niños le había hecho una promesa a Kaede, que algún día seria mejor que el, en algo, sin importar en que, pues Kaede todo el tiempo lo superaba, siempre era el mejor... fue el mejor al aprender artes marciales, pues siempre superaba a sus maestros, fue el mejor al aprender usar las armas blancas, pues siempre que se enfrentaba con los guardaespaldas de sus padres y otros capos, lograba vencerlos sin importar que tan grandes o fuertes eran.

Si, definitivamente Kaede siempre fue mejor que Kaerou y aunque Kaerou era el hijo mayor, el primogénito, llego el momento en que eso ya no importo para sus padres y así fue como decidieron que Kaede seria su sucesor y no Kaerou, entonces Kaerou se prometió a si mismo vengarse de sus padres sin que estos lo supieran, de hecho nunca nadie lo supo ni siquiera Kaede.

Irónicamente Gracias a que la venganza de Kaerou ya se había consumado Kaede ahora tenia una mejor vida, en la que existía su amado torpe .

—Creo que nunca había sentido paz – dijo eso en voz alta mientras se miraba al espero y se vestía – Creo que nunca... había sido realmente feliz... Y ese Doha'o tiene la culpa – termino su discurso con una leve sonrisa, esa que solo era para su Hana, sí, por que Hanamichi era solo de el y no podría ser de nadie mas.

Tan pronto termino de vestirse, tomo un uniforme limpio, (definitivamente pensaba quedarse en casa de Hanamichi esa noche) subió a su bicicleta y se dirigió a la casa de su Koibito, se sentía bien, quien sabe, tal vez hoy seria el día en que le diría toda la verdad acerca de su vida, bueno tal vez no "TODO", tampoco quería asustarlo, pero se sentía seguro y confiado en que Hanamichi lo entendería y que lo aceptaría sin grandes consecuencias, claro que le haría miles de preguntas, eso ya lo sabia, pero no importaba nada mas que el amor de Hanamichi ahora para el, si tenia eso, el mundo podría terminarse mañana mismo y el seguiría siendo feliz, pues el amor de su vida seguiría con el para siempre.

—Debo irme, ya es tarde – dijo Kaerou después de recuperar el aliento, pero en ese momento le hubiera encantado quedarse toda la noche para una ronda mas.

—Mmmh... Pero aun es temprano – dijo Hanamichi aun recuperándose de aquel encuentro, un poco cansado – ¿porque no te quedas a dormir esta noche -? – lo miro a los ojos y pudo ver que había algo diferente pero no supo que.

—No, no puedo, tengo sueño además no tengo mi uniforme para mañana – dijo evitando su mirada pues sabia que si había algo diferente entre Kaede y el era la mirada y definitivamente Hanamichi podría notarlo pues ese chico era verdaderamente sensible a... todo.

—Oh!... Es cierto, pero puedo prestarte uno de los míos – "Rayos, tendré que lavarlo ahora mismo, pero no importa", pensó con entusiasmo Hanamichi, pues no quería dormir solo esa noche – ¿Qué dices, ¿te quedas ?.

—No, lo siento – y otra ves utilizo ese tono frió y serio que caracterizaba a su hermano menor y quiso sonar un poco molesto para que Hanamichi, no insistiera mas.

Ahora estaban los dos a medio vestir, en realidad solo Hanamichi pues Kaerou ya se había vestido. De repente sin decir nada, Kaerou parecio recordar algo y tomo a Hanamichi en sus brazos y lo llevo lentamente al sillón mas grande de la pequeña sala y lo deposito cuidadosamente en el, Hanamichi se sonrojo de inmediato pues esa actitud tierna de su "Kaede" era realmente escasa, además de que estaba desnudo aun de las piernas, solo tenia puesta su camisa blanca, que le cubría solo lo necesario, no dijo nada, solo guardo silencio y recargo su cabeza en el pecho de su koibito, disfrutando ese momento especial.

Una vez que lo había recostado cuidadosamente en el sillón, Kaerou le dio un beso en la frente, le dijo adiós nuevamente y se marcho.

Solo faltaba una calle mas para llegar a casa de su koibito, no sabia porque pero especialmente ese día deseaba verlo, no podía esperar mas, además ya se había tardado demasiado al pasar por la tienda de chocolates y la florería que estaban un poco alejados del camino hacia casa de Hanamichi, llego a la cerca que se encontraba alrededor de la casa y fue cuando lo vio... le parecio una visión, un error, un espejismo, eso no podía ser verdad pensó con un poco de miedo?... al ver que cerraba la puerta de la cerca y volteo a mirarlo, no le gusto lo que sintió era... rabia, ira, furia?... solo sabia que en ese momento quería matarlo.

Cerro la puerta principal y desde ahí pudo ver que alguien se acercaba con rapidez, se apresuro un poco pues no deseaba que Hanamichi se diera cuenta de lo que el ya estaba seguro que iba a suceder, abrió la puerta de la cerca, salio, la cerro sin hacer mucho ruido y volteo a verlo directamente a los ojos, con aquella sonrisa cínica que siempre lo caracterizo, aquella que al pasar de los años se hacia cada vez mas maléfica al igual que su mirada...

TBC


	4. La Bienvenida

THE EVIL TWIN

CAPITULO IV. LA BIENVENIDA.

—Hola, Kaede – le saludo cordial como siempre, esperando lo que a continuación vendría.

Un golpe directo a su mandíbula fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Kaede dar como respuesta, al escuchar ese saludo lleno cinismo, golpe que fue contenido de frente por una mano igual o tal vez más poderosa que la suya...

—Kaede!... pero que agresivo, acaso no te da gusto verme? .

Kaede retiro su mano cuando Kaerou pareció disminuir la fuerza de su agarre, y por primera vez Kaede no se sintió en ventaja...

—Has mejorado - comentó sorprendido, pero nunca con miedo – pero no me ganaras nunca – Kaede solo contesto lo que su furia ahora contenida gracias a su autocontrol le permitió, e intento recuperar la postura pero... aun no sabia porque estaba tan molesto – ¿Que demonios haces aquí? – le pregunto con un tono ciertamente amenazante – Te dije que no te aparecieras por acá nunca más.

—Por favor Kaede... Kanagawa no te pertenece... o si?

—Hace un año te dije que no te quería volver a ver y tu me dijiste que ya no volverías.

—Pues sí, pero... cambie de opinión, además de que necesito de tus valiosos servicios.

—Y tu crees, que te voy a ayudar, JA-JA – dijo como burla en voz alta y con cara seria.

—Kaede es en serio, además estoy seguro que después de mi propuesta ó amenaza... tómalo como quieras, terminaras accediendo.

—Nunca en "esta" vida.

—Entiendo a lo que te refieres con "esta" vida, pero no tienes nada de que preocuparte, nadie tiene por que enterarse – Kaede solo lo miro con desconfianza —Todo esta cuidadosamente planeado, pero claro solo me falta tu cooperación.

—Ni lo sueñes.

— ¿Acaso quieres que se entere tu lindo Koi de todas aquellas personas a las que hiciste daño?...Verdad que no?

—No te atreverás – Kaede sabia que Kaerou nunca amenazaba en vano y en realidad no pensaba en contarle absolutamente todo a Hanamichi, seria demasiado.

—Mmh ja, ja, ja, ja, Huy parece que por fin toque tu punto débil cierto?

— "..." – Kaede solo lo miraba mientras la furia crecía en su interior.

—OH , ya entiendo, pensabas decirle solo "lo indispensable" cierto?... ¿Acaso no ibas a decirle "TODO" lo que has hecho?... Ah Kaede, Kaede-chan, supongo que pensabas vivir una vida tranquila con aquel niño bonito... ne, pues adivina que?... Yo no lo voy a permitir – mientras le hablaba a su hermano con tanta tranquilidad como le era posible, dentro de el, la envidia lo corroía pues una vez mas Kaede, su hermano menor le había ganado hasta en el amor, pues Kaerou ahora estaba seguro de que Hanamichi amaba realmente a su hermano y aunque no lo admitiera para el mundo, el siempre quiso tener a alguien así a su lado – Que pasa? No me crees?

—Aléjate de el o conocerás mi verdadera furia.

—Creo hermanito, que eso va a ser un poco difícil, je, je quiero decir, que me será muy difícil de ahora en adelante mantenerme lejos de una Tentación tan grande, la verdad es que no creo poder aguantarme las ganas de volver a poseer tan "delicioso" cuerpo...

—Que le hiciste maldito? – lo tomo por el cuello temblando de furia.

—Tu que crees? – le dijo riendo cínicamente mirándolo a los ojos, desafiándolo como siempre que le era posible.

—Te odio – y le lanzo un golpe directo a la mandíbula provocando que cayera al suelo pesadamente.

—JA, JA, JA, JA, esta bien, este golpe te lo perdono porque me he aprovechado de algo verdaderamente importante y sagrado para ti, pero... que querías que hiciera, soy un hombre y como tal no me gusta despreciar lo que se me ofrece en charola de plata.

—¿Que quieres decir?

—Es obvio ¿o no?

—Habla claro ¡Shimatta!

—Creo que ya entendiste lo que quise decir – Kaerou que yacía en el suelo, fue levantado con una mano y azotado fuertemente contra la pared de concreto – Ja, ja, ja, Kaede-chan creo que nunca te había visto así – lo miro a los ojos nuevamente con todo el cinismo que lo caracterizaba y pudo ver por primera vez verdadero odio en los ojos de su hermano, pero no solo eso sino también un poco de miedo, de dudas... de desconfianza?

—Adelante pregúntame ¿por que, pregúntame si me gusto tu Koi, pregúntame todo! – En ese momento Kaerou solo intentaba lastimar el ego de Kaede, pisotear su orgullo y se sentía muy satisfecho de haber encontrado algo que realmente afectara a su hermano.

Kaede no contesto, solo decidió soltarlo y tratar de calmarse, observo en todas las direcciones para comprobar que nadie hubiera visto toda la escena, pero se sentía realmente mal, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo así, no era la primera vez que su "Aniki" tomaba prestado alguno de sus amantes usurpando su identidad... pero entonces porque se sentía así... antes no le afectaba... de hecho no sentía nada cuando algo así  
sucedía, lo cual sucedió demasiadas veces... pero en esta ocasión no era así, no dejaba de sentirse molesto, el no sabia que era un hombre celoso hasta que conoció a Hanamichi, era tan celoso que no lo admitía... pero esto era simplemente mas de lo que su orgullo podía soportar.

No le sorprendió que Hanamichi no desconfiara de su hermano, tampoco se sorprendió de que no notara la diferencia entre ellos aun cuado se trataba de sexo, pero simplemente esto no lo podía soportar su ego.

—Ja, ja, ja, claro que me gusto y si pudiera me quedaría con el para siempre... pero... te ofrezco un trato – mintió una vez mas en su corrupta vida pues en ese momento había decidido quedarse con el pelirrojo por dos razones, la primera era para desquitar el odio que no podía dejar de crecer en su interior hacia su hermanito, y la otra era porque ese pelirrojo realmente podía llenar su vida.

—Habla – no estaba convencido de sus palabras, en realidad solo quería conocer el plan de su "hermano mayor" para pensar la mejor manera de echarle todo a perder, entregarlo a las autoridades y así continuar su tranquila vida de adolescente.

—Me alejare de el, si TU... aceptas el "trabajo" que necesito que hagas – decidió que le mentiría hasta que llegara el mejor momento.

—No confió ni en mi mismo, ¿Por que habría de confiar en ti? – no quería mostrarse deseoso de conocer sus planes por que entonces Kaerou desconfiaría de el.

—Por que soy tu hermano... tu única familia en este planeta – ciertamente le hubiera gustado creer en lo que decía.

—Nunca he confiado en mi familia - solo hablaba con sinceridad.

—Pues ya va siendo hora, además ya te ofrecí un trato y tampoco te quedaras con las manos vacías... te daré el 30 de las ganancias.

—Pensé que ya eras de los buenos.

—Kaede, hermano mío, YO nunca he sido bueno, CREI que lo sabias.

—Esta bien, lo haré... pero debemos hablar en otro momento... Por que ahora solo quiero matarte – lo dijo sin mirarlo, en voz baja e intentando calmarse. Busco su bicicleta que yacía tirada en el frió piso de la acera junto con los chocolates, las flores, y su uniforme que afortunadamente estaban dentro de un bolso de plástico por lo que ninguna de las tres cosas se daño. En es momento lo único que estaba dañado era su orgullo y Kaerou pudo notarlo una vez mas.

—Por favor Kaede quita esa cara, no es el fin del mundo, seguro que con un poco de Vodka lo olvidaras – una vez mas Kaede le lanzo un mirada asesina – Oh! es cierto, olvide que es la primera vez que tienes una verdadera relación y que como "Hombre" que eres esto te ha afectado demasiado... ja, ja, ja, deberías estar contento con haber sido el primero en su vida no lo crees?

—YA CALLATE – eso era todo lo que necesitaba para estallar, y en esta ocasión le lanzo un golpe al estomago, lo cual dejo a Kaerou fuera de combate por un segundo, pero tan pronto pudo, se irguió para así poder detener el segundo golpe que iba directo a su boca... aun sin aire logro contenerlo con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra detenía la patada que estaba a punto de derribar sus piernas.

Kaede se sintió en desventaja pues jamás había peleado tan desconcertado y le pareció en ese momento que si dos de sus golpes no habían llegado a su destino era por que no estaba realmente concentrado, así que decidió calmarse nuevamente y continuar con la farsa. Se soltó del agarre de Kaerou y respiro profundamente

—Dejémonos de tonterías, dame toda la información mañana en la noche, ve a mi casa y hablaremos.

—Así esta mucho mejor no lo crees?... pues bien nos veremos entonces... salúdame al pelirrojo quieres? ...ja, ja, ja... Hasta luego.

En ese momento Kaede volteo para asegurarse de que realmente se fuera, pero cuando lo hizo este ya había desaparecido sin hacer ningún sonido

—Mmh... Idiota...

Kaerou por fin se había ido, así que Kaede una vez mas recogió todo y decidió abrir la puerta de la casa de su Koibito.

TBC.


	5. Solo mis marcas

THE EVIL TWIN

CAPITULO V. SOLO MIS MARCAS.

Kaede Recordó que Hana no sabia que tenia llaves de su casa así que decidió mejor tocar la puerta, pero después de tocar el timbre por segunda vez comenzó a desesperarse, algo dentro de el comenzaba a punzar de manera dolorosa, no era su orgullo, no era su ego, era una clase de miedo, no el miedo que solía tener cuando se encontraba en las peores situaciones claro cuando aun era parte de los Yakuzas, aunque eso no era miedo, era una alerta continua que lo mantenía despierto día y noche, No, este miedo era una clase de preocupación, ya no estaba seguro de lo que haría, ya no sabia si debía confesar a su monito adorado, la verdad de su pasado, Hanamichi aun era un adolescente que aunque era alto y fuerte en su aspecto físico, por dentro era todo lo contrario, no eran tan fuerte, no era tan invulnerable, en realidad era tan frágil como una flor de cristal, que con el mas mínimo descuido podía romperse, y el no quería "romper" a Hanamichi por dentro y mucho menos hacerle daño.

Toco por tercera vez el timbre y decidió usar su llave, pero cuando la saco de su bolsillo la puerta se abrió.

—Hey, Yohei por que eres tan ruidoso! Ya sabes que ...- cuando se dio cuenta quien era su visitante, su semblante cambio de la modalidad furia a la modalidad "gatito manso" – Kaede ¡! Volviste, que bueno ¡!– de inmediato se colgó de sus hombros al mismo tiempo que lo besaba con ternura igual que siempre.

—Por que no abrías? – no le correspondió el abrazo, y le hablo de forma seca y hostil cuando Hanamichi separo sus labios de los suyos.

—Es que yo ... estaba... me estaba poniendo la pijama, ya es un poco tarde y – no le gusto la actitud de su novio, habían hecho el amor hacia unos minutos, ¿por que estaba tan molesto, ¿por que lo trataba como si hubiera hecho algo malo? – ¿que pasa, por que estas molesto? – le pregunto suavemente con ansias de saber la razón de su enojo.

—Debes abrir al segundo timbrazo – Kaede estaba molesto, ¡claro que si! de eso no había duda, pero no con Hanamichi , sino con sigo mismo y mas aun con su estúpido hermano

—Si, lo siento, es solo que ...– sin poder decir mas su novio comenzó a mirarlo de forma rara, y se acerco de forma zorruna, le miro el cuello y lo comenzó a olfatear observando lo que podía ver en su pecho, observo marcas, marcas que no había sido hechas por el, estas marcas habían sido obra de su ahora "peor enemigo", su propio hermano.

—Vamos al baño – decidió purificar a su Hana de alguna manera, no pensaba en hacerle daño solo quería borrar esas huellas en su piel, ese olor que no era el suyo y sustituir esas marcas y huellas con las suyas propias, quería que Hanamichi no conservara ningún recuerdo de su encuentro sexual con su hermano.

—Que? ... por que... – solo sintió cuando Kaede prácticamente lo cargo hacia la ducha, no se resistió, no era necesario, sabia que Kaede no quería dañarlo, solo quería "jugar" o por lo menos eso comenzaba a creer.

—Nos ducharemos ahora.

Fue rápida la llegada a la ducha, y la forma en que Kaede despojo por completo a Hanamichi de su pijama así como el se despojo de la suya y tan pronto como le agua tibia comenzó a caer en ambos cuerpos, estos sintieron la necesidad de acercarse tanto como fuera posible, Kaede cegado por sus celos y el odio hacia su hermano, al que nunca creyó poder odiar, ¿como hacerlo, si era su hermano de sangre; En muchas ocasiones fue su sombra, fue quien siempre lo acompaño en sus misiones y aunque Kaede sabia que su hermano era mas sádico de lo que debía ser, nunca le tuvo miedo, ni tampoco odio, pero ahora sentía que quería matarlo, se había atrevido a tocar a su Hana, era suyo, solo suyo, nadie tenia derecho a entrar en su cuerpo, nadie tenia derecho a tocarlo por dentro y mucho menos a marcarlo. Sin darse cuenta Kaede comenzó a frotar el cuerpo de su novio con cierta rudeza, pero no escuchaba negativas ni mucho menos quejas, Hanamichi no entendía la situación pero sabia que si Kaede deseaba "limpiarlo" de esa manera un poco ruda, era por alguna razón especifica, no sabia por que, pero estaba seguro que todo tenia una explicación. Cerro los ojos entregado por completo a esas manos que, así como podían llevarlo al punto mas alto del placer, también podían hacerle mucho daño, lo sabia por eso no se resistió, por eso solo cerro los ojos, decidió sentir y no hablar, decidió ser limpiado, sin darse cuenta.

Antes no correspondió a su beso de bienvenida y aun no podía besarlo, tenía que limpiar sus labios de alguna manera, tenia que limpiar su cuerpo y no permitir que alguien volviera usurpar su lugar, Hana era solo suyo y de nadie más, solo eso podía repetirse en la cabeza. Si alguien volvía a tocarlo, o hacerle algún daño, ese "alguien" no viviría para contarlo, no importaba si era el papa o su propio hermano, era una cuestión no solo de honor o de orgullo, era amor, lo sabia, el sabia que amaba a Hanamichi, su madre una sola vez le dijo que cuando amara algo o alguien por primera vez, seria hermoso pero también le dijo que seria una arma de dos filos, por que como se puede amar en silencio sin decir nada y sin hacer o siquiera intentar hacerle daño a la persona amada, también se puede llegar hasta el limite de la locura, incluso se puede dañar a la persona que tanto llegara a amar. Para Kaede fue una lección de vida la que le dio su madre, pues segundos después murió.

Con las yemas de sus dedos delineo los rojos labios de amor, froto de forma no tan salvaje pero firme para quitar algún rastro de los besos de su hermano, y cuando pensó que era suficiente los cubrió con los suyos, mordiéndolos un poco intentando marcarlos, y succionarlos para dejarlos mas rojos y saborearlos con mas placer. Decidió limpiar el cuello de su lindo monito con su boca, pero cuando logro escuchar como Hanamichi comenzaba a decir su nombre en pequeños gemidos fue conciente de sus acciones, que poco a poco comenzaban a volverlo loco. Demasiado pronto tal vez comenzó a tocarlo íntimamente de forma suave pero demandante, sus necesidades comenzaron a parecerle prioritarias y sin pensarlo mas cerró la llave de la regadera para poder disfrutar el cuerpo que se rendía y se entregaba sin reservas en sus brazos.

Sin pensarlo mas se puso detrás de SU Hana y lo empujo hacia la pared mientras recorría el cuello y hombros de su amante con sus labios, dándole algunos mordiscos y succionando la piel que no había sido marcada por el, al final todas sus marcas cubrirían las anteriormente hechas por su ahora mas "odiado enemigo", su hermano. Quiso olvidarse de su hermano y tomar su lugar en el cuerpo de su amante, que se inclinaba levemente esperando que Kaede lo llenara, no era necesario que se lo pidiera solo tenia que ponerse tras el y Hanamichi entendía lo que Kaede quería, era fácil, hasta el podía entenderlo. No tardo mucho en comenzar aquel ritual de preparación, era necesario aun después de haber estado bajo el chorro de agua tibia, así que Kaede simplemente introdujo sus dedos en esa estrecha entrada, de la persona que ahora lo esperaba ansioso, ansioso de recibirlo, de tenerlo dentro, de sentirse suyo, Kaede así lo sentía, y así era.

Para Kaede era también casi frustrante no poder entrar en el tan pronto se le diera la gana, pero tenia que dilatarlo, no quería lastimarlo, no mas, ya había sido suficiente en el pasado, ahora solo quería darle amor, y ternura, que todo fuera así, suave y muy agradable.

Hanamichi no podía evitar desear ver a su Kitsune, quería ver su rostro, quería sentir y ver al mismo tiempo, así que intentaba voltear su cuello tanto como podía para verlo, y aunque tenia muchas ganas de decirle que mejor fueran a un lugar mas cómodo como su propia cama, sentía que rompería esa atmósfera llena de pasión y sensualidad, así que solo se quedo esperando a que su amante hiciera con el lo que se le diera la gana.

Intentando estimular a su compañero, Kaede llevo su mano al sexo de Hana, para intentar acrecentar su deseo de forma explosiva, y cuando considero que el ano de Hana estaba lo suficientemente dilatado, lo penetro de una sola vez al mismo tiempo que apretaba el pene de Hanamichi, quien como respuesta dio un fuerte gemido derramando unas cuantas lagrimitas por la pasión y el deseo, no por el dolor, en ese momento estaba tan excitado que solo sintió placer, un placer explosivo que podía hacer que terminara en cualquier momento, así que hambriento de mas placer con una de sus manos se apoyo en la pared del baño y se inclino un poco exponiendo mas su trasero y llevando su mano libre al trasero de Kaede para hacer su unión mas certera y deliciosa.

—Ah, Kaede… mas fuerte! – de inmediato Kaede arremetió contra el mas rápido y fuerte, lo suficiente como para entrar por completo en el estrecho conducto de su amado, pero se quedo unos segundos estático, pues sabia que su Hana aun debía amoldar su anillo al tamaño del sexo de su Kaede.

—Te amo, te amo – le decía una y otra vez loco de amor y deseo, ya no habían mas dudas. Kaede haría lo imposible por proteger a Hanamichi, de su hermano y del mal que pudiera rodearlos, y si fuera necesario Kaede dejaría libre a Hanamichi, para que este no corriera peligro, pero confiaba en que no tuviera que llegar a ese limite, por que entonces tal vez, ya no tendría razón de vivir.

Hanamichi adoraba el placer que sentía cada vez que su Kaede lo tomaba de forma suave y cariñosa, pero en esta ocasión no podía saber si era suave y cariño, o amoroso y apasionado pero no quiso pensar y mejor decidió sentir el placer al máximo pues con esa mano en su sexo y su Kaede tan dentro de el, entrando y saliendo cuando y como se le daba la gana, hacían que casi gritara de placer y rogara por mas.

Después de unos segundos de inmenso placer para ambos, Kaede termino dentro de Hanamichi y este a su vez grito su orgasmo, totalmente satisfecho del placer obtenido.

—Hola Yohei - saludo a su amigo muy sonriente, lo cual indicaba que había pasado una linda noche con su novio formal.

—Hola -- – le correspondió el saludo solo por compromiso, pues el sabia el motivo de la felicidad de su amigo – pasaste buena noche? – le pregunto para molestarlo – o no te dejaron dormir?

—Ah.. Yo Eehe – sonrió totalmente rojo de la vergüenza, el sabia a lo que se refería Yohei y le apenaba de sobremanera – Ssi – termino por contestar afirmativamente, no podía mentir, la había pasado muuuuy bien anoche y también había podido descansar lo suficiente – Y Sí dormí bien, para tu información heee! – le dijo intentando amenizar el ambiente, conciente de que sus amigos nunca aprobarían su relación, ni siquiera Yohei.

—Mmmh ..Me alegro! – sabia que no importaba su opinión pero quería que quedara claro que jamás iba a aprobar su relación con el frío Kitsune.

Llego el profesor y la clase comenzó pero Yohei Mito, no lograba poner atención en la clase, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar lo peor de Rukawa, y no por que le hubiera hecho daño si no por que había algo que le daba mala espina, no podía confiar en el Kitsune, tenia un mal presentimiento y si ya no siguió insistiendo a Hanamichi en averiguara mas de su vida, fue por la simple razón de que se sentía culpable, hacia ya mas de un año que Hanamichi había tenido una segunda lesión que lo había alejado prácticamente del Deporte, y cuando estuvo en el hospital, solo Kaede y otros compañeros estuvieron con el; pero Yohei tuvo una emergencia familiar y nunca lo pudo visitar hasta que salio del Hospital.

Yohei sabia que Hanamichi ahora tenia que ser mas cuidadoso con su cuerpo, que no podía pelear mas, y que el deporte que mas amaba ya no estaba a su alcance y se preguntaba si el solo tener a Rukawa como novio, seria suficiente para llenar su vida, además de la escuela.

Al terminar la clase decidió hablar con el, era necesario aclarar sus dudas y entender por que Hanamichi estaba tan tranquilo después de haber perdido sus dos Hobbies mas practicados, El Basketball y las peleas.

—Hanamichi, podemos hablar? – le dijo serio una vez que el profesor salio del salón.

—Claro! de que, quieres que te pase la tarea de Física, no es tan difícil solo tienes que despejar el ultimo term..

—No, bueno si me gustaría, pero – admitió sonrojado que no había hecho la tarea, y eso de que Hanamichi casi se convirtiera en nerd le parecía tan raro – quiero hablar de otra cosa antes.

—Antes de que?

—Antes de que me pases la tarea! – admitió sonrojado que era necesario – quiero que hablemos de ti.

—Oh, ya veo, y que quieres decirme, discúlpame Yohei pero creo que ya me has dicho todo lo que se te ha ocurrido para desprestigiar a Kaede y no ha funcionado y …

—No, solo quiero saber - dudo un poco – que ha paso en tu ultima cita con el doctor, que te dijo? – inmediatamente vio como cambiaba el semblante de Hanamichi del serio a uno de resignación total.

—Pues me dijo lo mismo que la ultima vez… me dijo que "tal vez con el tiempo pueda comenzar a jugar de nuevo, en uno o dos años" o "que tal vez si no me hubiera hecho la segunda lesión estando la primera tan reciente, nada me hubiera pasado", lo de siempre, ya sabes – le dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

—Pero… - no sabia que decir, solo quería reconfortarlo de alguna manera, pero solo lograba lo contrario la mayoría de las veces – que me dices de tus sueños, que has pensado..

—Yohei – le sonrió de la forma mas dulce que podía – creí que sabias cual era mi mas grande sueño.

—Ser el mejor jugador de Basketball, no es cierto?

—No – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro – Mi sueño siempre ha sido, encontrar a una persona que me Ame – le volvió a sonreir y a Yohei le dieron ganas de llorar – antes de Kaede, nadie me había demostrado ninguna clase de afecto que no fuera de amistad o camaradería, y bueno tu sabes que busque demasiadas veces el amor.

—Siento haberme burlado las 50 veces – le dijo cabizbajo y triste

—No te preocupes, ahora soy feliz, mi sueño se cumplió y quiero disfrutarlo tanto como me sea posible, y por el tiempo que dure..

—Por que hablas como si tu noviazgo con Rukawa se fuera a acabar muy pronto? No entiendo, acaso el te ha dado indicios de que ..

—No, no, claro que no, es solo que no se cuanto tiempo va a durar nuestra relación ya sabes las vueltas que da la vida, y claro que quiero que nunca se acabe el amor que Kaede me ha demostrado y yo estoy seguro de que puedo amarlo por siempre, pero no lo se – se perdió en sus pensamientos y sus palabras dejaron de fluir.

—Entiendo a lo que refieres, pero las vueltas que da la vida también dependen de las personas y no solo de Kamisama

—Espero que así sea, por que no quiero que mi noviazgo se acabe nunca – lo dijo un poco triste – pero basta de sentimentalismos y saca tu libreta de apuntes de Física tienes que empezar a estudiar o vas a reprobar otra vez…jeje

—OK! – le dijo un poco apenado, por haberlo puesto triste, pero tenia que saber, y realmente le sorprendía la madurez de su amigo, Hanamichi había madurado mucho desde la recuperación de su segunda lesión, fue una lastima que no lo hubiera hecho antes, ahora ya era demasiado tarde para su cuerpo.

Después del entrenamiento como siempre, se dirigió a la biblioteca, ahí lo esperaba Hanamichi, ahora que ya no podía jugar, ese era su refugio y aunque en algunas ocasiones Hanamichi lo acompañaba en el gimnasio mientras el entrenaba, cuando tenia que estudiar lo encontraba en la Biblioteca muy entretenido con sus nuevos amigos, los libros.

Lo observo desde lejos, sentado de espaldas a el, y como siempre le abrazo por detrás y le beso el cuello cariñoso.

—Hola!

—Kaede, Hola! – le dio un beso corto en los labios y se levanto para ir a casa.

Después de dejar a Hanamichi en su casa en su bicicleta para dos – había optado por comprar una por fin – se dirigió a su departamento, eran casi las 9 pm, tenia mucho sueño pero recordó que esa noche tenia una cita pendiente con su "Aniki".

TBC.


	6. El primer paso

THE EVIL TWIN

CAPITULO VI: EL PRIMER PASO

Sentado en la sala de estar con los pies sobre la mesita de centro y la luz apagada, Kaerou bebía tranquilamente su Red Bull, mientras esperaba a su hermano menor.

—Kombawa Kaede-chan, le diste un beso de buenas noches a Hanamichi por mi? jeje- dijo como siempre con ánimos de molestar, y mucho cinismo

— "..."- ni siquiera volteo a verlo, solo se detuvo un segundo y se dirigió ala cocina para beber agua.

—Mmm.. aun esta adolorido tu orgullo o sigue resentido tu ego? He, he – era obvio que su orgullo y ego aun estaban humillados.

—Supongo que no me vas a contestar estas preguntas así que mejor te diré los detalles que debes conocer para realizar tu trabajo con mas eficiencia.

— "..."- por fin lo miro, serio, pero expectante.

—Tu misión principal es desaparecer por completo a los capos más importantes de todo Kanagawa y sus alrededores.

—Mm!...- abrió mucho los ojos, acaso Kaerou estaba hablando en serio, se había vuelto loco...?

—No te preocupes, tendrás lo necesario, tu solo organízate como puedas y dame una lista de lo que necesitas…

—Cuantos son? – pregunto ansioso

—Siete, jeje un numero cabalístico, que bien ne, tal vez te de suerte? Jajaja…

— "…" - se alarmo bastante, eran demasiados aun para el y además no tenia practica, no había peleado con nadie a muerte en los últimos cinco años, y tampoco había utilizado ningún tipo de arma, y aunque las conocía todas no se sentía con la suficiente confianza como para intentar matara a alguien, y mucho menos a un Yakuza. Respiro profundo y se recargo en su silla intentando tranquilizarse y no mostrar su desconcierto.

—Ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte, yo te proveeré de todo lo que necesites, no te hará falta nada y si lo necesitas puedo prestarte algunos hombres de confianza que harán lo que tu les digas sin protestar.

—Mmh… - cerró los ojos por un segundo y volvió a respirar profundamente frotándose la mandíbula con la mano derecha, mientras comenzaba a idear la mejor forma de decirle a su hermano que se fuera al diablo pero…

—Claro que si no aceptas, tendrás que despedirte del "rojito" – Keade lo miro de inmediato, sus ojos eran como dos dagas que le apuntaban a las pupilas y Kaerou se dio por bien servido pues sabia que Kaede haría lo que le pidiera, gracias a que el bien estar del "rojito" dependía de ello – Mira "esto" con cuidado – puso en la mesa un sobre tamaño carta – cada archivo esta cuidadosamente detallado y también te puse algunas notas importantes, con ellas podrás decidir en que orden ir eliminando a nuestros enemigos.

—Nuestros? – lo dijo molesto, no quería hacer esto, no quería volver a matar, y manchar sus manos con la sangre de otros, no quería causarle daño a mas gente, pero de solo pensar en que Hanamichi corría peligro de no hacerlo, se tragaba los "No's", los "Estas loco", y los "Vete al Infierno", que era lo que su boca quería gritar.

—Tienes 24 horas para comenzar, y Si en 48 horas no hay algún Yakuza muerto, yo mismo me encargare de contarle todo a tu amorcito, además de que me quedare con el para mi "diversión y placer" personal – lo dijo sonriendo y Kaede de nuevo tenia ganas de matarlo.

—Mmh...- volvió a gruñir, tragándose todo el coraje y odio que sentía, tenia que ser paciente, tranquilizarse y pensar en la mejor forma de deshacerse de su hermano.

—Bien, ya dije lo necesario, así que me despido – le sonrió angelicalmente con una mano en alto ondeándola suavemente – Ah, y no te olvides de saludarme a tu Hana – se lamió labios recordando lo delicioso que fue probar esa piel.

—Ya largate! – lo dijo entre dientes, mirándolo de reojo y se levanto amenazante tirando la silla en el proceso.

—Ja, ja, ja, esta bien, hasta luego Kae-chan – salio sin esperar otra frase de despedida.

—Maldita sea!- hablo fuerte y molesto Kaede, cuando su hermano salio completamente y escucho que se había ido un auto que paro segundos después de que su hermano salio – Maldito! – gruño una vez mas y volteo la mesa con sus manos – Carajo! – respiraba agitado, estaba molesto, demasiado, pero sabia que tenia que tranquilizarse. No iba a permitir que un sádico como Kaerou se quedara con Hanamichi, no en "esta vida", ni en ninguna otra.

Sin querer, miro el sobre que yacía tirado en el suelo y lo tomo para revisarlo, sin darse cuenta, comenzó a leer los records de cada uno de los capos a los que tenia que matar y sin desearlo, su mente comenzó a idear la forma de deshacerse del primero.

—Hen Matsui… – susurro en la oscuridad de su casa y llamo al numero telefónico que le dejo su hermano para conseguir lo necesario.

Hanamichi descansaba placidamente en el sillón de la sala de su casa, le había pedido a Kaede que se quedara con el y que cenaran juntos pero, este no quiso, solo dijo que estaba cansado y que tenia mucha tarea, lo cual era entendible, además de que Hanamichi sabía a la perfección que para Kaede el ser el capitán del equipo ahora en su tercer año, debía ser exhaustivo.

—Mmmh…- se estiro en su sillón mientras veía la televisión y volteo hacia donde se encontraba el florero, en el estaban las rosas rojas que le había traído su novio la noche anterior. Hanamichi jamás creyó que el hecho de que le gustaran las rosas fuera una causa para que Rukawa se las regalara de vez en cuando, pero le agradaban esos detalles, tanto como cuando le regalaba chocolates, y claro que cuando le regalaba ambos pues se sentía mas feliz aun – Je,je, Kaede me ama, ya no lo dudare mas – sonrió para si mismo sin dejar de sentirse un poco culpable por haber dudado de lo que su Kaede sentía por el, en algún momento de su relación para después irse a dormir para soñar con su Ángel de la guarda.

Despertó temprano para preparar el desayuno y esperar a su Zorrito para desayunar con el, pero cuando dieron las 7:30 se dio cuenta de que Kaede no llegaría, así que 10 minutos después salio de su casa para esperar a Kaede afuera de la cerca, pero al pasar 5 minutos se dio cuenta de que tampoco llegaría a su puerta para llevarlo a la escuela, no se entristeció, solo pensó en que tal vez se había levantado tarde y con ese pensamiento decidió irse solo a la escuela caminando.

Era un día frió, y amenazaba con llover y Hanamichi al recordar que su zorro le decía que debía abrigarse en días fríos, decidido usar un buen abrigo y llevar un paraguas que en ese momento usaba como bastón. Caminaba tranquilo hacia la escuela cuando un auto deportivo plateado comenzó a seguirlo, así que volteo a ver quien era el ocioso que lo seguía.

—Hola, Sakuragi – una sonrisa acompaño el comentario.

—Sendoh, Hola! – le sonrió amistoso como siempre, pues ya no sentía ninguna rivalidad contra el puercoespín, ni con ningún jugador de Basketball.

—Puedo llevarte, Shohoku me queda de paso a la universidad

—Ah... bueno, no estoy seguro es que... – temía que Kaede pudiera llegar en cualquier momento y lo mirara subir al auto de uno de sus mayores rivales. Estaba seguro de que eso seria catastrófico en su relación y el no quería pelear con su novio. Solo quería ser feliz y estar bien con el y con el mundo.

—Que pasa, por que no puedo llevarte? … no confías en mi?

—No, claro que no es eso, es solo que..

—Ok! – se salio del auto para la sorpresa de Sakuragi y miro en todas las direcciones – no veo a Rukawa por ningun lado pero si crees que te esta siguiendo u observando hagamos algo – puso sus manos como cono alrededor de su boca y grito – Rukawa, Rukawa, estas por ahí, me das permiso de llevar a tu novio al colegio? … mmm, parece que no hay nadie – al ver a Hanamichi no pudo mas que sonreír pues estaba sonrojado a mas no poder y cabizbajo por completo.

—No, ya me di cuenta – le contesto completamente avergonzado después del pequeño espectáculo que se le ocurrió montar al tonto puercoespín.

—Puedo llevarte ahora que estamos seguros de que Rukawa no anda por aquí? – pregunto divertido con la reacción de Hanamichi

—Esta bien, pero ya no grites mas – le dijo un poco molesto pero avergonzado, intentaba tener un poco de dignidad, pero con el puercoespín no sabia que esperar.

—Y cuéntame como te ha ido en la escuela, he escuchado por ahí que te has vuelto muy bueno en la física y las matemáticas – deseaba platicar con el pelirrojo y estaba dispuesto a sacarle todo lo que el no sabia de Sakuragi en el transcurso a la escuela.

—Ah, pues si pero no tanto, debe ser por que ahora si pongo atención en clase, y por eso entiendo todo lo que dice el profesor y además por que hago las tareas cuando las pide, pero no soy un genio

—Ah no, pero yo creía que eras un tensai

—Si pero solo para los deportes o las peleas

—Oh,es cierto, dime cuando piensas volver a jugar Basketball me encantaría volver a jugar contigo un Uno a Uno

—Pues creo que si no me esfuerzo demasiado como la vez anterior - después de la primera lesión - en tal vez dos años pueda recuperarme por completo.

—Dos años, pero... es demasiado, por que? Como sucedió?

—Bueno, es una larga historia y ya casi llegamos, así que tal vez te cuente en otra ocasión.

—Que? Pero me vas a dejar con la curiosidad, eres muy cruel Sakuragi!

—Je, je, lo siento pero tengo que irme, Y gracias por traerme, te prometo que te contare mi historia prontito !

—Cuando?

—Mmmh... déjame pensar – decía mientras se bajaba del auto – no lo se, pero por que no me das tu numero de teléfono y hacemos una cita ññ

—Que tal hoy en la noche, puedo ir a tu casa después de las 8 pm, y te prometo que llevare la cena – apunto su teléfono en un papel y se lo dio gustoso.

—No, mejor espera a que yo te llame Ok – recibió el papelito con el número de Sendoh apuntado y se dirigió a su Salón de clases.

—Ok, hasta luego Sakuragi –le dijo adiós y siguió susurrando – Hanamichi, amor de mi vida, luz de mis ojos y mi esperanza de amor, Rayos, que me pasa, parezco mas Idiota de lo que soy jajaja, me estoy volviendo loco, y Hanamichi tiene la culpa, pero tal vez solo deba esperar un poco mas, si tal vez – suspiro una vez mas por el pelirrojo y continuo su camino hacia la universidad.

A la hora del almuerzo, Hanamichi fue a la terraza del edificio donde siempre almorzaba con Kaede, y lo espero y lo espero y lo espero, pero no llego y decidió comerse todo lo que había traído para los dos pero luego le dieron ganas de vomitar por comer tanto, hacia mucho que no comía así, ahora era mas moderado, además de que su consumo de energías ya no era tan excesivo como antes, así que no necesitaba comer tanto. Se sorprendió de que Kaede no hubiera llegado, pensó que tal vez estaba con el equipo de Basketball y por eso no había tenido tiempo de comer, se resigo a que tal vez lo vería en el gimnasio a la hora del entrenamiento pero, comenzaba a extrañarlo, aunque sonara ridículo.

Desde que Kaede había comenzado a hacer llamadas la noche anterior, no había parado de conseguir lo necesario "para encargarse" de Matsui, quien por consejo de su hermano seria su primer victima.

Mientras arreglaba los últimos detalles para preparar su ataque, su conciencia se encontraba en un verdadero predicamento, había conseguido hacia mucho tiempo dejar de sentir, pero ahora , después de haber conocido a Hanamichi lo que menos podía hacer era eso, "no sentir", y aunque no lo expresaba de ninguna manera, lo que Hanamichi le había enseñado aun sin proponérselo, era eso "sentir", no era un sensible llorón pero ahora todo era diferente, muchas cosas a las que antes no les daba importancia, ahora eran primordiales, tanto como respirar. Era "sentir" para Kaede tan importante, por que sentir a su Hana era sentir todo, sentir su amor, su amistad, su disponibilidad y esa calidez que emanaba de Hanamichi con solo sonreír, era lo mas importante para el.

No quería hacerle daño a nadie, y aunque no podía decir que se arrepentía de todo el mal que había hecho en el pasado, tampoco estaba feliz por ello, por que "eso" era lo que le había tocado vivir, no la vida normal de cualquier persona, sino la vida de un Yakuza, de un heredero al imperio formado por sus ancestros, el cual se vino abajo por culpa de un espía.

FLASH BACK

—Kaede, hijo mío, aunque solo tienes 14 años y eres menor que tu hermano por unos minutos, es un orgullo y honor para mi dejar en tu poder el imperio que hemos forjado a través de los años, nuestros ancestros, tu madre y yo, así que espero que dejes muy en alto el nombre de los Kido.

—Lo haré padre, aunque … - no dejaba de preocuparse por la reacción de su hermano.

—No te preocupes por Kaerou, estoy seguro de que el entenderá que sus habilidades no son tan buenas como las tuyas y que tu eres mejor en el combate con armas y cuerpo a cuerpo, así que no hay nada que el pueda hacer para modificar nuestra decisión – miro a su esposa y esta le sonrió de forma afirmativa – No es verdad Yukio?

—Así es hijo mío, será tu deber cumplir con tu destino y no permitir que nuestros enemigos nos "cancelen el negocio" – rieron los tres sin saber que una cuarta persona los observaba – claro que aun faltan unos cuantos años para que te presentemos como el sucesor de los Kido, pero estoy segura de que los demás Yakuzas, te darán su aprobación, al igual que mi padre.

—Gracias madre.

—Perfecto, ahora solo necesitas estudiar una buena carrera en la mejor universidad de Inglaterra – dijo Kentaro Rukawa-Sama

—Y que debo estudiar? – pregunto el joven experto en armas y artes marciales, con mucha curiosidad.

—Administración, Contabilidad, Ingles, Computación, Italiano, algo de informática, además de Alemán y Francés – Contesto pensativa Hikaru Kido de Rukawa-Sama.

—En cuanto tiempo? – pregunto temeroso Kaede de que le dieran muy poco tiempo para aprender tanto.

—No te preocupes hijo, te daremos cuatro años para que te prepares bien, mientras aquí te esperaremos con ansias locas de verte hecho un verdadero hombre.

—Kaerou ira también a la universidad?

—Claro que si, solo que no se te vaya a ocurrir comentarle nada acerca de tu nombramiento, entendido.

—Wakata! –asintió ciertamente emocionado de haber heredado tan importante cargo para su familia.

La vida en Inglaterra era muy diferente a la del Japón, pero Kaede pudo acostumbrarse rápido, el problema fue que Kaerou de inmediato comenzó a hacer amistad con personas del mundo bajo, eso fue informado a los señores Rukawa, pero ellos no quisieron intervenir mas en la vida del hijo desobediente y dedicaron toda su atención a Kaede, quien solo aprovecho al máximo los conocimientos que obtuvo en aquel colegio, hasta sus 17 años. Kaede había optado por no olvidar sus antiguas costumbres así que en las vacaciones siempre volvía a Tokio y practicaba lo que anteriormente sus padres le habían asignado hacer, aprender y practicar hasta perfeccionar las artes de la guerra, además de que mantenía una disciplina diaria de buena alimentación, meditación y practicaba religiosamente por las noches las artes marciales que mas le agradaban.

Cuando Kaede volvió a Japón, sabia que al cumplir los 18 seria nombrado el nuevo sucesor de los Kido, y sabia que su hermano sufriría mucho, pero no se imaginaba que su vida cambiaria tanto.

Sorpresivamente en cuanto llego a Tokio después de terminar sus estudios, fue arrestado junto con su hermano por la policía de Japón, de acuerdo con sus argumentos ellos no eran culpables de nada, pero para que no fueran sospechosos a Kaerou se le ocurrió fingir que aun tenían 13 años para que los dejaran en paz y el gobierno se encargara de su educación, Kaede estuvo de acuerdo, en realidad no tenia la menor idea de que hacer pues sus padres y su abuelo habían muerto en una emboscada, de la cual no quiso saber mucho. Así que Kaede y Kaerou decidieron decir que pronto cumplirían los 14 años y que no sabían nada de lo que hacían sus padres, que habían sido mandados a estudiar a Inglaterra y que no tenían a nadie en el mundo.

Todo el mundo les creyó pues mientras Kaede se mantenía silencioso y cabizbajo, Kaerou pasaba todo el tiempo llorando y pidiendo que le devolvieran a sus padres. En lo que se refería a la cuestión física, aunque a esa edad que estaban fingiendo tener ya median casi 1.86 los Investigadores decidieron creerlo pues el padre de los chicos tenia descendencia Alemana. O por lo menos eso le hicieron creer a Kaede.

De esa forma la vida de Kaede volvió a cambiar y este decidió comenzar de nuevo, lo mandaron a Kanagawa donde una pareja de personas bastante grandes de edad lo acogieron con calidez, pero tuvo que separarse de su hermano, quien fue mandado a Hakone, con otra pareja de viejitos.

FIN FLAS BACK

A Kaede siempre le había gustado el basketball, pero fue en la secundaria Tomigaoka que se dio a conocer como uno de los mejores, comenzó a practicar, y sobresalir en el deporte con la ventaja de la edad, pero su frialdad aun no dejaba de presentarse en su comportamiento, nadie intento cambiarlo, y siguió así hasta que conoció a Hanamichi.

Kaede sabía lo mucho que para Hanamichi significaban sus detalles, sus acciones y lo mucho que había cambiado solo para su Hana, y tenía miedo, mucho miedo de perderlo, por que ahora Kaede solo lo tenía a el, a su Hana, a su único amor.

Era ya casi la 1 pm cuando Kaede por fin termino los arreglos para desaparecer al primer capo de su lista, decidio ir a la escuela solo para comenzar el entrenamiento y justificar sus faltas por ese día y por el siguiente, no estaba seguro de poder completar su primera mision en un día, así que tenía que ser precavido, solo que aun no sabía que le diría a Hanamichi.

TBC


	7. Un poco de practica

THE EVIL TWIN

CAPITULO VII: UN POCO DE PRÁCTICA.

Se miro en espejo por última vez buscando un lugar donde poner alguna otra arma, y asegurándose de que sus pequeños escudos de acero estuvieran en su lugar. Definitivamente la frase "Vestido para matar", se aplicaba a su persona en ese singular momento.

Vestía totalmente de negro, eran como las 8 PM y estaba un poco nervioso, los riesgos eran altos pero sabía que al final todo lo que hiciera por Hanamichi valdría la pena.

Necesitaba un poco de practica antes de dar el gran golpe, tenia que buscar una de esas "banditas" de mafiosos con las que su pelirrojo novio solía pelear, seguramente en el centro encontraría alguna. De cualquier forma no tenía ganas de estar en su casa, y un poco de calentamiento no le vendría nada mal.

Tomo su gabardina negra, la mas larga que tenia y salio dispuesto a todo, menos a perder a su más valioso tesoro.

Salio de la tina después de una muy larga ducha y el vapor había empañado su espejo, lo limpio un poco y se miro a los ojos, los encontró diferentes, ya no parecían los de un "mono salvaje", como solía decirle el mundo entero, sonrió para sí mismo, tal vez eso lo hacia mas atractivo para los hombres, su pasividad y su tranquilidad actual eran ahora una clase de imán que atraía a casi cualquier tipo gay o bisexual que lo mirara. Siguió mirando su rostro, felizmente nunca sufrió por el acne, y aunque aun tenía 17 años estaba seguro de que su rostro nunca seria marcado por esas feas erupciones. Su cabello seguía tan rojo como siempre y un poco más largo que antes, hacia tiempo que Kaede le había dicho que con el cabello largo se veía más sexy, de inmediato se sonrojo con solo recordarlo, obviamente se lo dejo crecer por y para Kaede, además de que le encantaba que su novio le acariciara la melena.

Intento ver su espalda en el espejo, las cicatrices eran demasiado grandes y notables, a Kaede parecían no molestarle, pero cuando se miraba en el espejo, le recordaban lo estúpido que había sido al no guardar el reposo necesario, su negligencia le causo grandes consecuencias y aunque solo había pasado un año desde que lo habían operado por ultima vez, lo sentía como una eternidad, nunca pensó que por practicar algún deporte podía quedar parapléjico o paralítico, cualquiera de las opciones era terrible, los doctores aun se preguntaban como los nervios de su columna habían conseguido sanar, el problema fue que Hanamichi no respeto su cuerpo, ni sus limitaciones, no conocía sus limites, pero ahora sabia que cruzarlos le podía causar la muerte. Sintió escalofríos al pensar en la muerte y mejor decidió secarse y vestirse.

Aun era un chico bastante tímido en el aspecto sexual, pero ahora tenia más confianza en sí mismo, no por su fuerza y habilidad en los deportes, sino por su seguridad en lo que había aprendido y la sabiduría que los libros le daban. No era un erudito pero conocía el significado de esa palabra y deseaba llegar a ser uno en el futuro, además de que estaba seguro de que podía conseguir una beca y estudiar en una Buena Universidad sin pagar nada. Ese era ahora su objetivo, estudiar y conseguir un buen trabajo como ingeniero o licenciado, tal vez hasta podría ser un Doctor, ese si que era un sueño, el sabia que esa carrera era la más difícil de todas, pero ahora sentía que podía aspirar a cualquier cosa.

No era muy tarde y Kaede le había dicho, después de dejarlo en su casa, que tenia que viajar a Tokio y arreglar unos asuntos relacionados con su fideicomiso, se iría ese mismo día y no regresaría hasta el siguiente por la noche, así que tomo el auricular y marco el teléfono de Sendo.

Caminaba tranquilamente por las calles más solitarias, esperando encontrar problemas, y si esos problemas estaban formados de 4 o 9 Idiotas seria mejor.

—Hola! 

—Hanamichi, quiero decir Sakuragi, Hola, no puedo creer que me llamaras tan pronto – Estaba emocionado y sorprendido.

—A pues si, je, je, quieres venir esta noche?

—Claro, que se te antoja para cenar?

—Mmm no sé, algo ligero, y un postre dulce, es posible?

—Definitivamente, estaré en tu casa en 30 minutos máximo, OK?

—OK, te espero.

—Ya voy! – colgó el auricular muy emocionado – Rayos, Olvide preguntarle si Rukawa va estar con nosotros … bueno no importa, yo solo quiero ver a Hanamichi, si Hanamichi, Hanamichi, Hana-kun – Cantaba el nombre de su Amor imposible mientras se ponía algo más decente y cuando llego a la puerta, al salir suspiro de nuevo. 

—Vaya, Vaya, que tenemos aquí, el Jugador mas valioso de Shohoku.

—Tetsuo – asintió levemente y lo miro a los ojos, desafiante.

—Y dime … que hace en un lugar como este un niño bonito como tu?

—Me dieron ganas de ver basura con patas.

—Je, je - Rió un segundo y después lo miro con odio y total desagrado – Adivina que, La basura pega fuerte! – le lanzo un fuerte golpe directo al estomago solo que no contaba con que Kaede seria mas inteligente pues logro esquivarlo doblándose 90 grados, para después tomar el brazo de Tetsuo con fuerza y doblarlo hacia atrás sin llegar a romperlo – Oooh! .. Demonios! – hablaba con dificultad – No soy tan fácil! - le dolía demasiado, pudo soportar el dolor al intentar liberarse, pero no lo lograba.

—Yo creo que si – aun seguía agachado mirándolo directamente a los ojos y con una mueca de desagrado le escupió la cara.

—Aaarrh, maldito! – grito con la cara sucia y los ojos cerrados – Salgan Ya Idiotas! – en un segundo Kaede se vio rodeado de otros 4 tipos armados y ciertamente con mala cara. Se irguió al mismo tiempo que empujaba a Tetsuo como un muñeco de trapo y este caía al suelo, muy adolorido.

—Mas Basura, que bien – hablo serio y fuerte esperando que sus enemigos escucharan sus palabras, obviamente su intención era provocar a sus contrincantes, pero no tenia miedo, al contrario comenzaba a emocionarse, su sangre comenzaba a calentarse, y la adrenalina estaba en su punto máximo, tenia que admitir que extrañaba este tipo de combates, superar retos era bastante divertido.

—Bienvenido Sendoh! – Hanamichi le abrió la puerta cerca de las 9 de la noche a un muy sonriente Puercoespín.

—Hola, Hana-kun, Ups, lo siento .. puedo llamarte Hana-kun? o Hanamichi-kun? o Sakuragi-kun – mientras decía los sobrenombres el nivel de confianza disminuya, eso hacia que la sonrisa de Akira Sendoh disminuyera también – Ooo…- Se quedo pensando en otro adjetivo o nombre pero no encontró ninguno.

—Hana-kun esta bien, solo hazlo cuando no este cerca Kaede, OK? – se lo dijo muy cerca, como si fuera un secreto.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero entonces eso significa que Rukawa no esta contigo verdad? – miro hacia adentro buscando a su rival mas grande.

—Así es, tuvo que salir de viaje por esta noche y volverá mañana.

—Mm-jum, ya veo, pues que lastima, por que traje comida para tres – levanto una de las bolsas que llevaba.

—Es cierto, debí decirte por teléfono que no nos acompañaría, pero no te preocupes podemos guardarla para mañana.

—O podemos comer su porción, tu que dices?

—No lo se, pero será mejor que entres – le permitió el paso a su invitado y se dirigieron al pequeño comedor.

El primero de los cuatro recién aparecidos, un tipo alto de cabello teñido de rubio decidió acercarse a Kaede, los demás se quedaron en espera de una nueva orden de su jefe, pero Tetsuo seguía en el suelo a hincado, sobando su adolorido hombro, muy cerca de Kaede.

—Que esperas Idiota, Acaba con el! – grito y ordeno un Tetsuo rabioso y molesto.

—Soka! – hablo bajo y con una sonrisa maliciosa comenzó a rodear a Rukawa como si este fuera la presa y el un lobo hambriento.

Kaede permaneció serio y sin moverse, esperando el momento perfecto para atacar, supuso que el rubio era el mejor o el peor de la pequeña manada, eso no era importante y para demostrarlo le dio un puñetazo con su mano izquierda a Tetsuo logrando que su cuerpo cayera boca arriba, para después voltear a la izquierda y estrellar el mismo puño contra su teñido adversario, pues se encontraba justo detrás de el, obviamente el rubio no esperaba la reacción de su presa y el golpe al igual que a Tetsuo lo tomo por sorpresa, totalmente descuidado.

—No me gustan los roedores – se acomodo la gabardina y miro a un bronceado moreno desafiante, esperando que se le fuera encima.

—Maldito niño del demonio! – volvió a gritar Tetsuo sentado en el suelo sobando su adolorida mandíbula – Koda Atácalo de una vez, Imbécil! – le ordeno a su otro subordinado, pues el rubio yacía en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados.

—OK! – se adelanto unos pasos, miro a los ojos a su desafiante adversario, y se puso en guardia, ofensa y defensa a la vez.

—Koda – murmuro Rukawa – que buen nombre para una basura – dijo fuerte y claro para que su contrincante lo escuchara.

—No soy tan fácil como Rub, prepárate Rukawa – no estaba fanfarroneando de acuerdo con su propia opinión.

Kaede espero hasta que Koda lanzo el primer golpe, para poder esquivarlo y así atrapar con su mano derecha el brazo de Koda y doblárselo por atrás, exitosamente no tuvo ningún problema, parecía ser tan ágil y rápido como siempre.

Cuando Kaede doblo el brazo de Koda, se le coloco detrás y rodeo con uno de sus brazos su cuello, aprensándolo un poco, asfixiándolo e inmovilizándolo por completo. Con Koda frente a el y sin aflojar su agarre, miro a los dos que estaban casi paralizados frente a el.

—Acaso ninguno de ustedes sabe pelear? – pregunto esperando alguna reacción de sus enemigos, pero estos no se movían – ya veo, son las marionetas del idiota de Tetsuo, cierto? – al terminar su pregunta soltó el cuello de Koda y lo empujo con su pie violentamente, para que este cayera al suelo pesadamente.

Su pregunta fue respondida con acciones por los dos individuos que aun estaban de pie, ambos le lanzaron golpes a diestra y siniestra, sin que ninguno fuera certero, simplemente no lograban tocar a Rukawa con ninguno de ellos.

Totalmente exasperado con la ineptitud de sus adversarios, les dio un ultimo golpe hasta dejar inconscientes a todos los idiotas con los que peleaba, cuando estos cayeron y quedaron totalmente fuera de combate, Rukawa se acerco a Tetsuo y lo levanto tomándolo de la ropa.

—Creí que eras mas fuerte, pero resultaste ser un debilucho – le dio un golpecito en la mejilla con la mano estirada – Sayonara – se despidió y lo soltó.

—Nos volveremos a ver, te lo aseguro – alcanzo a decir en el suelo.

—Eso espero – le contesto dándole la espalda para continuar su camino.

Instalados en la mesa y con sus platos servidos Hanamichi y Sendoh comenzaban a charlar animadamente de los últimos hechos en sus cortas vidas, parecían amigos de muchos años, ambos estaban muy cómodos y aunque era Martes y mas de las 9 PM, no les preocupaba mucho a ninguno de los dos la escuela al otro día.

—Mmmm, esto esta muy bueno, me encanta, donde lo compraste?

—Cerca de mi casa ... te puedo preguntar algo? – era hora de ponerse serios para Sendoh.

—Ya lo hiciste, je, je, adelante, hazlo otra vez – siempre quiso decir eso y la ocasión lo amerito, pero su intención no era molestar.

—Escuche por ahí que Kaede y tu se hicieron novios durante la rehabilitación de tu primera lesión, es cierto? – no le molesto la pequeña broma, y decidió continuar.

—Si así es, por alguna extraña razón, el zorro loco me visitaba todos los días y con el tiempo comenzamos a hablar – no estaba seguro si debía continuar pero dejo que Sendoh siguiera con las preguntas.

—Ya veo, entonces se conocieron mejor en ese tiempo.

—Pues si, bueno, comenzamos siendo amigos, el sabia mucho sobre lesiones y ejercicios para rehabilitarme bien, pero yo ... bueno siempre quise ser mejor que el y que tu, y cometí demasiados errores – miro hacia abajo tristemente sobre su plato ya casi vació.

—Si … – Akira lo miro y puso sus palillos en la mesa indicándole con la mirada que continuara con su relato.

—Un día me sentí mejor, me levante a correr y me encontré a Hanagata, estaba jugando con Fujima, contra Jin y Maki, así que decidí retarlos, fue lo mas tonto que pude hacer Jajaja – sonrió burlándose de el mismo – me enfrente justamente a los mejores de todo el distrito, se me ocurrió retar uno a uno a todos, y sorpresivamente pude ganarle a Jin, y continué con Hanagata, pero mi cuerpo comenzó a sufrir, y yo obviamente no le hice caso, seguí jugando contra Maki, me sentí superman y no me detuve a tiempo, el dolor en mi espalda comenzó a hacerse cada vez mas y mas intenso hasta que ya no lo soporte y me volví a desmayar, obviamente desperté después de algunos días en el hospital con mucho dolor – termino su relato con un suspiro, y levanto el rostro esperando alguna respuesta.

—Debió ser terrible - Sendo se veía acongojado, como si lo hubiera vivido en carne propia – acaso esos Idiototas no sabían sobre tu condición, el mundo entero lo supo, es decir Yo lo supe por …- llevo su mano a su nuca, esperando no ser muy imprudente.

—Así es, Hikohichi se lo dijo al mundo entero y fue horrible, pero fue peor cuando los doctores me dijeron que no podría caminar en mucho tiempo y que gracias a mi negligencia no podría volver a hacer ningún esfuerzo – una vez mas termino suspirando.

—Lo siento mucho Hana-kun – puso su mano sobre la de Hanamichi, totalmente conmovido.

—Kaede estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo – no quito su mano de debajo de la de Sendoh – Un día simplemente me dijo que yo le gustaba y me pregunto si quería que fuéramos algo mas que amigos y bueno yo en ese momento estaba tan vulnerable, que sentí que podría ser la única oportunidad que podría tener para estar con alguien, así que le di el sí de inmediato.

—Hay algo que escuche por ahí, no tienes que contestarme si no quieres, pero debo preguntarte, si no me voy a volver loco je, je, espero no molestarte con esto, pero, es cierto que Kaede te trataba muy mal al principio de su relación, no todo el tiempo, solo cuando bebía, o cuando bebe, es cierto?

—Sendoh, eso es algo que no te importa ... – cerro los ojos y movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Tienes toda la razón, disculpa el atrevimiento pero ...

—Es cierto – sonrió para quitar la tensión – Pero ya no mas, el ha cambiado mucho, es muy cariñoso, y hasta me da regalitos de vez en cuando, no es un alcohólico, es como todos, bebe de vez en cuando – para Hanamichi era obvio que Hikoichi era el principal sospechoso de que Sendoh al igual que otras personas supieran cosas sobre su relación con Kaede – Estamos Bien, muy bien diría Yo – termino su frase con una sonrisa soñadora.

—De verdad creó que no debí preguntarte, pero tenia que saberlo Je, je – rió nervioso – Estas seguro de que todo esta bien entre ustedes? – La pregunta estuvo de mas pero tenia que hacerla.

—Claro, no soy tan poca cosa como para permitirle que me trate como basura, no te preocupes, estamos bien.

—Solo quiero que sepas que cuentas conmigo y que si sucede algo, cualquier cosa, puedes llamarme y yo estaré contigo en un segundo OK?

—OK!

—Gracias por la confianza.

—Eres una buena persona Sendoh

—Crees que exista la pequeña posibilidad de que me llames Akira?

—Pues no lo se, pero creo que si, Akira - su sonrisa para Sendoh era como una rayo de luz.

—Excelente, bueno ya es muy tarde y mañana es miércoles así que será mejor que me valla – tenia ganas de quedarse pero eso era imposible, se levanto y casi corrió a la puerta.

—Gracias por la cena – acompaño a su invitado hasta la puerta.

—De nada, Ja ne, Hana-kun – se despidió con una gran sonrisa

—Ja ne, Akira-kun – le correspondió la sonrisa y cerro la puerta suspirando de nuevo.

A Kaede le pareció divertido pelear con delincuentes, darles su merecido era verdadera diversión, y después de terminar con la pequeña bandita de Tetsuo le dieron ganas de continuar divirtiéndose de la misma manera. Continúo su camino, buscando más basura que patear y para su agrado encontró mas en su camino, con lo que se divirtió como nunca.

Termino de limpiar la cocina y se fue a dormir, estaba un poco inquieto, no lograba relajarse, la conversación con Sendoh removió algunos malos recuerdos de su convivencia con Kaede, justamente la parte que no le gustaba tanto, no quería recordarlo, le parecía mejor vivir el presente, disfrutar la nueva etapa que vivía con Kaede, pero aun así los recuerdos llegaban a su mente, sin que le fuera posible evitarlos por completo.

Después de casi dos horas de rondar por las calles de Kanagawa, Kaede decidió buscar a su primer victima. De acuerdo con las instrucciones de Kaerou, Matsui debía estar cenando en el restaurante de lujo "Matsumoto's", estaba cerca del centro así que no le tomo mucho llegar, no había mucha gente pues ya era bastante tarde, así que le permitieron la entrada.

Se quito la gabardina, y se sentó muy lejos de aquel Capo, suponía ser el menos importante en la lista, y para Kaede era obvio pues el tipo no vestía muy bien, además de que tenia muy pocos guardaespaldas, y reía como Idiota, pidió un café y se quedo ahí hasta que Matsui decidió que ya era hora de irse. Kaede salio justo antes de que este se fuera, sin que nadie se diera cuenta y por la facha de Matsui le fue fácil adivinar que tipo de auto tenia, era una limosina vieja, que no parecía funcionar muy bien.

Se escondió en el estacionamiento del restaurante y cuando la Matsui al igual que sus tres guardaespaldas estuvieron cerca de la limusina, Kaede decidió atacar.

Se recostó en su cama mirando hacia arriba intentando ahuyentar los malos recuerdos aquellos que aunque quería olvidar no parecía ser posible.

FLASH BACK

—Kaede Hola! – se acerco a su novio sin reconocer una expresión que pocas veces había visto en su rostro.

—Dónde estabas! – pregunto con furia y Hanamichi se detuvo.

—Con Yohei y mis amigos – contesto con nerviosismo, no sabia que le sucedía a Kaede, pero tenia miedo.

—Abre de una vez! – volvió a hablar furioso y su mirada hacia que a Hanamichi le temblaran las piernas.

—Sssi – saco las llaves nervioso, las manos le temblaban y no sabia por que.

—Dame eso! – le quito las llaves a su pelirrojo, lo estaba asustando con su actitud pero estaba demasiado molesto, tenia dos horas esperándolo y estaba muy cansado.

— … Ok .. – no quería decir nada por que sentía que cualquier cosa podría traerle terribles consecuencias.

—Entra de una vez – lo empujo hacia dentro y el entro después, lanzo las llaves a la mesita de centro en la sala y cerro la puerta con seguro – Donde estuviste desde temprano, te llame y nunca me contestaste.

—Aaa, y-yo, estuve con Yohei, fue cumpleaños de Noma y por eso estuvimos todo el día en su casa y ..

—QUE, y por que no avisaste antes, lo hubiera recordado – se acerco amenazante a su pelirrojo que ahora parecía mas asustado que un pollito con frió.

—Si te lo dije pero tu … Ah!- no pudo continuar pues su rostro fue golpeado con la palma de la mano de Kaede.

—Cállate! – se acerco Hanamichi y lo tomo por los hombros con fuerza, y el pelirrojo solo bajo el rostro con miedo.

—Kaede que te sucede por que ...? – cerro los ojos cuando Kaede se acerco, no podía pelear, no con el, no con su novio, no podía ser verdad, tenia que ser una pesadilla.

—Escúchame bien, Siempre! que yo venga a tu casa ... – le hablo al oído con seriedad y enojo, mientras le apretaba los hombros – Debes estar aquí! – le grito y lo abrazo mientras le mordía el cuello y lo succionaba con fuerza, era una forma de marcarlo – No volveré a esperarte como Idiota me ESCUCHASTE?

—Ah! Si, Kaede, por favor, clámate, Yo no quería ...Mmmh – su labios lastimados por el golpe fueron succionados con fuerza por los de Kaede.

—Cállate – volvió a hablar bajando el volumen a su voz, mirando a los ojos a su novio.

Hanamichi cerro la boca, Kaede parecía una bestia y no podía pelear con el, ya no mas, no quería salir lastimado, y tampoco quería lastimar a Kaede. Hanamichi tenia miedo, no entendía por que su novio lo trataba de esa manera, pero tampoco quería provocarlo mas, al parecer cualquiera cosa que dijera solo lograba enfurecerlo mas, decidió guardar silencio y decir "Si" a todo lo que Kaede le pidiera, comenzó a convencerse de que era su culpa que Kaede estuviera así, no debió salir sin el.

Fue llevado a su cama y despojado de su ropa violentamente, aunque intentara calmar a Kaede sabia que no podría hasta después de haber tenido sexo. Sabia lo que venia, sabia que Kaede no seria gentil, que no tendría cuidado, solo abrió las piernas, apretó los labios, cerro sus ojos y los puños esperando que no lo penetrara con tanta violencia, no seria la primera vez que sangrara pero tampoco lo deseaba.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

—Rayos! – se sentó en su cama molesto consigo mismo, ¿porque tenia que recordar eso ahora, se levanto y fue a tomar un té de Azaleas para poder calmarse y por fin dormir.

Llego el momento de atacar, preparo sus dardos con somníferos rápidos y disparo a los guardaespaldas de Matsui, fue rápido, certero, no fallo, ni siquiera con el conductor. Todos cayeron menos Matsui, para el, Kaede había reservado una bala en su arma.

—QUE DEMONIOS? – cuando se dio cuenta de que sus guardaespaldas habían caído, los tragos que llevaba encima desintoxicaron su sangre por el gran miedo que lo invadió – Quien Anda ahí? – estaba desesperado quería conservar su vida, y sabia que si corría aquel que había puesto a dormir a sus guaruras lo mataría – Puedo pagarte mucho dinero si me dejas con vida – comenzó a sudar y miraba en todas direcciones pero no veía a nadie – Dime cuanto te pagaron y te pagare el doble NO, el triple si, solo muéstrate – escucho unos pasos y sentía una maligna presencia acercándose a el – Hablemos, POR FAVOR!

—No – se acerco sin dejar que viera su rostro y le apunto a la frente.

—Por favor te lo ruego tengo dos hijas y esposa, puedo pagarte mucho dinero – se hinco humillándose por conservar su vida.

—No me interesa el dinero – puso el cañón de silenciador en la frente de Matsui – Y no eres un santo.

—Por fav...- su cerebro exploto.

—La vida de Hana vale mas que lo que me puedas dar – Vio caer el cuerpo ahora sin vida de su "enemigo" según su hermano y salio del estacionamiento sin que nadie lo viera.

TBC


	8. Mas practica

THE EVIL TWIN

CAPITULO VIII. MÁS PRÁCTICA.

Llego a su casa arrastrando los pies, se sentía como si hubiera trabajado como minero por días sin descanso y sin comer, se recostó en su cama con la ropa puesta e intento poner su mente en blanco. No pudo, fue imposible dejar de pensar en que había asesinado a alguien, aunque ese alguien no mereciera vivir. Mientras yacía recostado en su cama mirando hacia el techo, un destello de luz roja – tal vez debido a auto que paso por su casa y su luz logro entrar por su ventana – un flash rojo le recordó a alguien más, alguien que había iluminado su vida día a día desde que lo conoció. Su pelirrojo era lo único que lograba darle paz, antes con sexo, ahora con su simple y mas que suficiente compañía. Cerró los ojos para imaginarlo y verlo en su mente con más nitidez y vida.

Entre sus mas preciados recuerdos se encontraban los momentos en los que sin desearlo Hanamichi le daba lecciones de vida y muerte. Una vez su pelirrojo le había dicho, que nadie tenía derecho de matar a nadie y menos por placer, aunque el suyo no había sido el caso.

FLASH BACK

Era hora de almorzar y estaba esperando a su novio en el patio de la escuela, miraba sin mirar el árbol que tenia frente a el, hasta que por alguna extraña razón vio algo moverse, era pequeña, una hormiguita llevaba un pedazo muy pequeño de comida hacia arriba, era la ultima y a Kaede le dieron ganas de aplastarla. Levanto su mano y acerco poco a poco su dedo índice a la pequeña hormiga dispuesto a matarla.

—No la mates! – Kaede escucho la inconfundible voz de su novio y se detuvo sin darse cuenta.

—Que?

—Que no la mates, no te ha hecho nada, además mira – señalo la migaja de pan que llevaba en su cuerpo – tiene hambre, seguramente a ti no te gustaría que te aplastaran cuando estas a punto de llegar a tu casa para comer o si? – le sonrió juguetón y le tomo una mano para sentarse con el cerca del árbol – tienes hambre?

—Si – se sentó y observo a Hanamichi como bicho raro.

—No me mires así – dispuso la comida que había traído para dos sobre el pasto y le dio la que le correspondía a su novio.

—Es una hormiga.

—Pero tiene derecho a vivir.

—Es una hormiga.

—Y tiene vida, como una planta, como tu y como yo, "no eres una mala persona Kaede", tienes que entender que todos estamos aquí por una razón y que mientras Kami-Sama nos deje estar en el mundo debemos respetar la vida ajena.

—Es una hormiga.

—Kaede, una hormiga tiene tanto derecho a vivir como tu y como Yo!

—Pero yo puedo matarla – y a muchas otras cosas más también.

—Y que! yo también puedo, pero no lo haré por que no es mi derecho quitarle la vida, a menos claro que me este matando, pero eso es poco posible – lo dijo pensativo.

—Si Kami-Sama me dio el poder de matar a una hormiga, por que no lo habría de hacer cuando se me de la gana.

—Por que se supone que tienes conciencia y que "no eres una mala persona".

—Solo por eso?

—Pues claro, y ya come, que se enfría, aunque no entiendo por que le das tanto importancia.

—Por que yo puedo ...

—Que, matarla, "solo las malas personas matan por placer" Kaede – le sonrió y comenzó a comer.

—Mm – contesto con elocuencia y entendió muchas cosas.

FIN FLASH BACK

Ese y otros recuerdos llenaron su mente en los que su hermoso Torpe le había enseñado sin darse cuenta algunas lecciones bastante significativas en la vida de un ExYakuza.

—Me dijo "no eres una mala persona Kaede" dos veces y después "solo las malas personas matan por placer" – hablo en voz alta en la oscuridad de su cuarto – No mate por placer ... por lo tanto ... no soy una mala persona – suspiro y se sentó en su cama.

Había guardado sus armas debajo de su cama, sabia que Hanamichi nunca limpiaba en ese lugar y le tenía prohibido a la señora que también limpiaba su casa que entrara a su cuarto. Se quito la ropa y se metió al baño, se dio una ducha rápida, estaba cansado y decidió dormir hasta que ya no tuviera mas sueño.

—Como es posible que alguien tan joven e inexperto como tu me haya podido enseñar tanto? – hablo en voz alta recostado sobre su cama, y después cerro los ojos, por fin encontrando en el recordar a Hanamichi la suficiente paz para poder dormir sin problemas después de haber matado a "alguien".

Durmió todo lo que quedaba de la noche y gran parte del día, no despertó hasta la tarde, no podía salir, le había dicho a Hanamichi que no volvería hasta la noche así que solo pidió algo de comer por teléfono y ceno solo mientras veía la televisión y descansaba sus músculos. Después se dio un relajante baño para volver a dormir, afortunadamente para Kaede dormir nunca fue difícil, por lo menos no en los últimos cinco años, antes jamás dormía, como decían en su circulo "dormía con un solo ojo" pues debía estar atento a los ruidos de la noche y a cualquier ataque que pudiera ocurrir, ya fuera en su casa con sus padres o en algún hotel donde se hospedara antes y después de ejecutar alguna de sus peligrosas misiones, aun en su estancia en Europa había tenido que seguir cuidándose. Ahora dormía todo lo que en su adolescencia no pudo. Volvió a dormir hasta el amanecer, agradeciendo que su hermano no lo visitara ese día.

Amaneció y lamentablemente Kaede se levanto un poco tarde, corrió por su bicicleta pero cuando la quiso sacar para ir a la escuela, se dio cuenta de que la llanta trasera estaba desinflada, maldijo una vez y comenzó a correr en dirección a la escuela. Al parecer ese día no iba a ser el mejor de su vida, pero se conformaba con ver a Hanamichi. Así que corrió con sus cosas para el entrenamiento con un poco de frió, también olvido al salir de su casa llevar su abrigo mas grueso, además ya era tarde, por eso no quiso regresar.

Cerca de la escuela observo que no tan lejos su novio caminaba con un poco de prisa hacia la escuela, camino mas rápido y corrió un poco para alcanzarlo y cuando llego a el, lo abrazo y lo levanto un poco, desafortunadamente justo en ese momento un auto plateado paso por donde un gran charco lodoso se había formado, salpicando y dejando sucio exclusivamente el uniforme de Rukawa, al parecer protegió al pelirrojo con su cuerpo cuando lo abrazo, resultando como el único afectado.

—Demonios! – maldijo entre dientes al bajar lentamente a Hanamichi.

—Kaede, que te paso? – le sorprendió verlo tan enojado de repente, aunque también se asusto un poco cuando alguien lo levanto sin avisar, de cualquier forma solo una persona tenia el derecho de tocarlo así.

—No ves! – señalo con su mano su pierna y busco entre sus ropas algún pañuelo o papel para limpiar su pantalón, pero no encontró nada.

—Hay no! – de inmediato saco su pañuelo y limpio con dedicación el pantalón de su novio.

—Déjalo así – a Kaede le enterneció la atención que su pelirrojo estaba teniendo con el y se le bajo el enojo en un segundo.

—Pero esta muy sucio... – limpiaba sin ningún inconveniente el pantalón de su novio hasta que sus manos fueron detenidas por las de Kaede y lo levanto hasta mirarlo a los ojos para sonreír y besarlo como saludo.

—No te preocupes tengo otro pantalón en la escuela – recordó que tenia ropa en su locker.

—Seguro que esta sucio – el comentario fue acertado.

—Umm no se, no importa, vamos a la escuela o se nos hará tarde.

—OK! – le dieron ganas de darle una verdadera bienvenida a su zorro pero se veía muy serio, mas que siempre – Creí que vendrías a la escuela hasta mañana.

—Si bueno ... acabe antes de lo pensado ...

—Y que hiciste?

—Que hice, pues me deshice de una cláusula en el contrato que me estaba afectado el crecimiento de los intereses y por eso regrese pronto.

—Que bueno – no entendió nada de lo que le dijo, solo le sonrió mientras caminaba rápido hacia la escuela, deseando poder tomar la mano de su novio sin que le importara el que dijeran los demás transeúntes, solo que no se atrevía, contrario a el, su novio sí se atrevió – Kaede que haces? – se refería a sus manos juntas.

—Que! ... no puedo tomar de la mano a mi novio cuando caminamos por la calle? – si iba a tener un mal día, no le importaba nada mientras estuviera con su Hana.

—No hablo por mi, hablo por tus admiradoras, tal vez tengan inconveniente, yo creo que ...

—Al carajo con ellas, yo hago lo que se me da la gana ... – ya no estaba molesto pero quería disfrutar tanto como pudiera un mal día.

—O ... K – lo dijo un poco sorprendido con la actitud de su zorro, pero feliz con el contacto.

Llegaron a la escuela a tiempo para sus clases, y Kaede esta vez no pudo dormir en ninguna, seguía pensando en sus futuras victimas, distraído calculando cuando atacar al segundo, había leído la información que le había dado Kaerou, sobre Kyomori Hiramegi, y sabia que este tipo se defendería con sus propias manos, era peligroso pero confiaba en sus habilidades y en sus ganas de seguir viviendo.

Como se lo suponía su día no fue el mejor, en distintas ocasiones le llamaron la atención en sus 6 clases del día por no poner atención y no contestar las preguntas que se le hacían. Salio molesto de su última clase directo al gimnasio y comenzó a dar instrucciones como el capitán que era, para culminar rápido con el entrenamiento, deseaba que ese día terminara pronto.

Llego a su casa después de las 10 PM, se paso un buen rato con su novio, escuchándolo hablar sobre todo, le entretenía y lo distraía de sus preocupaciones, aprovechando entre la cena y ver la televisión – recostados sobre el sillón mas grande que tenia su pelirrojo novio – para abrazarlo y besarlo disfrutando también de sus cariñosas palabras y mimos de cuando en cuando. Quiso quedarse a dormir con el toda la noche pero sabia que su "Aniki" lo estaría esperando en su casa para felicitarlo por el éxito obtenido en su primera misión, si no lo había visitado el día anterior tal vez fue para que nadie sospechara de ellos, de cualquier forma se suponía que nadie sabia de su existencia. Suspiro resignado a no dormir con su rojito, lo dejo en su cama pacíficamente dormido con su pijama y regreso a su casa para recibir o ser recibido en su casa por la indeseable personalidad de su hermano.

—Imouto-San, déjame felicitarte! – se acerco a su hermano gemelo con la intención de abrazarlo.

—No te me acerques – expuso la palma de su mano como barrera, sin mirarlo.

—Ok, ok! – no lo admitiría nunca pero lo ofendió con su rechazo – de cualquier forma debes saber que me sorprendiste – estaba dispuesto a vengarse por ese mal rato – por que sabes? ... en aquella "peleíta" que tuvimos en la casa del rojito ... no me pareciste un buen contrincante ... – su tono era de superioridad.

—Cállate! – hablo bajo pero claro.

—Aunque seguramente fue por lo "sucedido" verdad? Je, je – su tono era más que burlón.

—Te he dicho que te calles! – lo repitió como advertencia, con mas fuerza y los puños cerrados.

—Si, estoy seguro de que no te luciste como lo esperaba por que me folle a tu novio y ... – estaba deseoso de lastimar el ego removiendo malos recuerdos en su hermano.

—Cállate IMBECIL! – no pudo evitarlo, su puño se estrello en el estomago de su Aniki, pero no continuo golpeándolo como Kaerou había supuesto, Kaede solo se quedo parado esperando de su hermano un golpe o cualquier cosa, dispuesto a reaccionar sin pensarlo mucho.

—Ups! – después de tomar un poco de aire pudo hablar – creo que no debí ... – seguía hincado en el suelo con una mano en su estomago – ... confiar en tu templanza he? – respiro dificultosamente una ves mas y después tosió una par de veces – esta bien, supongo que no debí recordarte que – miro a su hermano desafiante – me folle a tu novio en tu ausencia – se levanto recuperado.

—Si me lo sigues recordando, te seguiré golpeando – lo tomo por las solapas – entiendes "hermano" – estaba furioso pero no era hora de vengarse.

—Ok – tan pronto lo dijo, Kaede lo soltó.

—A que viniste? – Camino hacia la cocina esperando que Kaerou lo siguiera.

—Solo a darte algunas advertencias con respecto a Himeragi – su pequeña venganza salio de su control y no quiso continuar provocando a Kaede – se que le gusta rodearse de los mejores guardaespaldas y que no le gusta salir a lugares públicos, ni siquiera por la noche – miro a su hermano menor, esperando preguntas concernientes a Himeragi.

—Que mas?

—Pues es fuerte, pero escuche que le gustan los retos ...

—Pelear?

—Si, ya sabes, una clase de duelo mano a mano, sin armas, y solo en lugares subterráneos totalmente clandestinos.

—Es todo?

—Creo que si, bueno ... adiós

—Preferiría decir "hasta nunca".

—Tal vez algún día pueda hacerte entender mis razones y lo "felices" que seremos después de que "todo esto" termine.

—No lo creo, tu "felicidad" es lo que menos me importa ... y ya largate! ... que quiero dormir.

—Solo una cosa mas, Hiramegi debe dejar de existir en 72 horas como máximo. Sayonara Kaede-San – salio de la misma forma que lo había hecho antes.

—Tal vez debería ... – no quiso decirlo en voz alta, pero la idea de matar a su hermano en su cabeza comenzaba a darle vueltas.

Tomo aquella carpeta con los expedientes de los capos mas peligrosos de Kanagawa, y leyó detenidamente todo lo concerniente a Kyomori Himeragi, escribió también lo nuevo que su hermano le había comunicado y comenzó a planear la forma de abordar a su próxima victima.

"Tendré que pelar, eso es obvio, pero necesito mas practica", inicio un cuestionamiento en su mente, "con quien puedo practicar?" – recordó su anterior pelea – "no estoy seguro si Tetsuo y sus compinches estarán en su mejor forma mañana o pasado mañana y tengo que entrenar ... " – se quedo pensativo buscando entre sus conocidos alguno que valiera la pena – "tal vez pueda pelear con Yohei Mito, o con Aota Tatsuhiko, auque seria mejor con los dos a la vez ... Sí, con ellos será" – respiro tranquilo, conociendo a sus próximos adversarios, sabia que no se dejarían vencer muy rápido, que pelearían hasta que sus cuerpos ya no pudieran mas, mas que nada por orgullo – "ahora solo tengo que idear la forma de provocarlos para que pelean contra mi, además Tatsuhiko salio hace dos años de la escuela ... Rayos! Tendré que buscarlo" – suspiro conformado con el trabajo que tenia que hacer y trazo su plan mentalmente hasta que ya no pudo mas y decidió dormir con la imagen de su Hana – "Por lo menos hoy se termino, mañana será un día mejor" – y se durmió.

Tan pronto llego a la escuela, Kaede se dio a la tarea de buscar al mejor amigo de su koibito, no era fácil llegar simplemente a Yohei Mito y pedirle un duelo, pero confiaba en que Mito le daría la pelea que buscaba, además de la información para encontrar a Tatsuhiko. Como lo supuso, encontró a Yohei en el gimnasio de Judo.

—Aquí no esta Hanamichi – el comentario de Yohei le hizo saber a Kaede que se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—No es a el a quien buscaría en este lugar.

—Me buscas a mí? – pregunto totalmente sorprendido, Kaede solo asintió una vez mirándolo a los ojos – y que puede hacer un simple mortal como Yo, por ti? – buscaba una respuesta pacíficamente.

—Un duelo, sin armas – estaba frente a Yohei mirándolo a los ojos, afortunadamente ambos habían crecido unos cuantos centímetros mas, lo que le aseguraba a Kaede una buena batalla, por la fuerza que podían desplegar.

—Tu contra mi? – una vez mas pregunto totalmente sorprendido y Kaede volvió a asentir una vez – estas seguro? – Kaede volvió a asentir una vez mas – A razón de que?

—Me odias no, te daré la oportunidad de demostrar que tan bueno eres en el combate.

—Soy bueno, he ganado algunos trofeos – no le presumió sus logros, solo le advirtió de lo que era capaz – estas seguro de que podrás contra mi? – solo pregunto para estar seguro, el deseaba partirle la cara y todo el cuerpo a Rukawa desde que era novio de su mejor amigo, mas que nada por el trato que solía darle.

—Claro que si, podemos hacerlo hoy? – pregunto también un poco entusiasmado, hacia tiempo que tenia ganas de partirle la cara a el mejor amigo de su novio, mas que nada por metiche.

—OK, pero donde y cuando? – acepto un poco emocionado.

—En el parque del centro a la media noche, puedes?

—Por supuesto que si – rió al decirlo, estaba más que dispuesto a darle una paliza al zorro.

—Sabes donde puedo encontrar a Tatsuhiko?

—Aota? ... debe estar en la universidad, puedo preguntar para que lo quieres?

—Para lo mismo que a ti, tienes su teléfono?

—Yo lo llamare por ti si lo deseas, pero te diré un secreto, el también acepta desafíos, y solo de los mejores ... que te parece si lo llamo para que vea nuestro encuentro y pueda decidir si quiere pelear contigo o no ...

—Te lo voy a agradecer, y también te agradeceré que no le comentes nada de esto a Hanamichi.

—No hay problema pero ... por que quieres pelear con Tatsuhiko también?

—Por que me da la gana.

—OK – volvió a reír con la robótica actitud de su próximo contrincante y después lo vio marcharse sin despedirse.

Decidió relajarse por el resto del día, entre sus clases y el entrenamiento, afortunadamente no tendría ningún partido en las próximas dos semanas, así que no tenia que planear alguna estrategia para vencer a sus adversarios en la cancha, de cualquier forma tenia que entrenar un poco antes de la media noche, estar listo para entender y estudiar las técnicas de ataque de sus adversarios en el campo de batalla, solo esperaba hacerlo como antes y no olvidar sus propias técnicas de ataque para no salir muy lastimado.

—Kaede, haz estado muy distraído, hay algo que te preocupe? – pregunto Hanamichi un poco extrañado en la comodidad de su casa.

—No, estoy bien, solo intento pensar en nuevas jugadas para los próximos partidos.

—M–jum, pues podrías pedirle ayuda al Gori o a Miyagi, ellos querrán ayudarte seguramente jeje, deben extrañar la escuela no crees?

—No lo se, tal vez ... – observo a su novio que descansaba al igual que el, en el sillón mas grande que tenia en su casa, le sonrió y su sonrisa fue correspondida con una mas tierna y dulce.

Eran cerca de las 8 PM, ya tenía que llegar a su casa, aun así se dio permiso de gozar a su novio por unos minutos más, y mientras este miraba la televisión concentrado con su cabeza recargada en su hombro, la necesidad de tocarlo lo invadió súbitamente.

No tenia tiempo de hacerle el amor, aunque se moría de ganas, cada vez que lo veía con ese pijama color perla de satín, le parecía muy tentador tocar su piel por sobre y debajo de la tela, acariciar sus piernas de igual manera y besar los labios, cuello y rostro de su koibito.

En ese momento solo tomo con ambas manos el rostro de su Hana y lo beso con pasión, Hanamichi estaba un poco distraído, solo pudo corresponder al beso de su novio, que al paso de los segundos se volvió mas apasionado y caluroso, Kaede se dejo llevar, solo el sonido de un baso cayendo al suelo al posicionarse por completo sobre Hanamichi, lo hizo darse cuenta de que ya era tarde y debía prepararse un poco física y mentalmente para sus próximos combates. Respiro profundo mientras abría los ojos después de separase de su rojito.

—Debo irme – se levanto de encima de Hanamichi dispuesto a irse.

—Esta bien – le desilusiono un poco que su novio no se quedara un poco mas.

—Hasta mañana – le beso la frente, sin darse cuenta de que Hanamichi había notado la diferencia entre ese beso y el anterior, en el mismo lugar días antes.

—Hasta mañana, te amo – le dio un ultimo beso en los labios a su Kaede.

Cuando volvió a su casa se dio a la tarea de recordar antiguas lecciones de sus mejores maestros, medito un poco su forma de ataque y en su mente visualizo algunos de sus combates anteriores, siempre fue bueno para el Judo, y para el Karate y el Kun fu, hasta el Jet kun do, pero hacia tiempo que no practicaba. Se concentro en el Judo y recordó desde lo básico hasta lo más complicado. Entreno algunos de los golpes más complicados y practico un poco los más fáciles hasta que dio la hora de irse.

Como lo supuso, ambos practicantes de Judo estaban en donde los había citado, esperando el combate impacientes.

—Comenzamos? – dijo Yohei y se puso en guardia.

—Si! – le contesto Kaede y también se puso en guardia.

En ningún momento acordaron reglas pero ambos sabían luchar sin juegos sucios, y así lo hicieron, lamentablemente para Yohei, el combate concluyo con su derrota.

—Mi turno! – entusiasmado con lo visto, Aota decidió sin pensar en si Rukawa estaría cansado o no en continuar peleando.

—Soka! – le contesto Kaede y ambos se pusieron en guardia.

Para Yohei morder el polvo no fue nada fácil, no quería que el combate terminara tan pronto, ya estaba pensando en pedir la revancha en ese momento aunque le dolía todo, pero sin duda su orgullo estaba mas lastimado que su cuerpo.

Al igual que Aota, Yohei observo el combate muy entusiasmado, esperando que su superior le diera una verdadera paliza al desagradable novio de su amigo, pero tampoco fue posible, Kaede pudo vencer en un poco mas de tiempo a Tatsuhiko.

—No es justo! – Yohei estaba muy desilusionado con el resultado de ambos combates.

—Lo injusto es que no hayan mejorado después de tantos años de practica – Kaede hablo rápido, sorprendiendo a sus dos adversarios vencidos, logrando que ambos bajaran la cabeza y no se atrevieran a mirarlo.

Rukawa tomo su saco, se lo puso y se marcho sin despedirse. Mito y Tatsuhiko guardaron silencio y no miraron más a su nuevo enemigo a muerte. Kaede no lo supo pero ambos practicantes de Judo estaban tan molestos consigo mismos, que se habían hecho en ese momento el propósito de derrotarlo, aunque fuera lo ultimo que hicieran.

Descanso un poco mientras decidía a que club clandestino ir de los que frecuentaba Himeragi, se decidió por el menos probable, no era muy tarde, tendría que pelear a mano limpia y para que nadie pudiera reconocerlo entre las personas que estuvieran como testigos cuando lo matara, se disfrazó.

Se puso una peluca de cabello color azul eléctrico, poco corto y lacio, de esa forma cubría su rostro, además de eso, se puso un parche en el ojo izquierdo y unas cicatrices ficticias en la mejilla derecha y barba para parecer mayor de 23, también se puso un diente frontal de plata. Usaba un pantalón y botas de soldado, ambos negros y una camisa de tirantes blanca de algodón. Daba el aspecto de un soldado que había ido a la guerra, rudo y respetable por cualquiera que se jactara de saber pelear.

Entro al lugar después de unas cuantas contraseñas – información de Kaerou – y tuvo suerte pues de inmediato pudo verlo, no era muy viejo, tal vez tendría mas de 40, lucia tan alto como el y fuerte como un roble. Todos observaban el combate en turno, gritándole a su favorito, era una pelea en la que evidentemente se había apostado mucho dinero.

Espero un poco, hasta que uno de los contrincantes ya no se levanto, entonces se dirigió a uno de los aparentes organizadores y le pidió una pelea contra "The Bull", como llamaban a Hiramegi en el bajo mundo, no estaba planeada así que tuvo que esperar, no era muy tarde aun, y Kaede no tenia sueño, todo lo contrario, se sentía excitado por su próxima pelea.

No tuvo que esperar mucho, obtuvo una rápida respuesta del organizador de peleas, la respuesta fue afirmativa, su contrincante acepto el reto con solo observar la postura de Kaede, le parecio interesante un combate con alguien que parecía soldado retirado pero aun fuerte, no le importo que solo tuviera un ojo, al contrario, eso para Himeragi hizo mas interesante el encuentro.

Hubo dos peleas más, que terminaron en unos cuantos minutos antes de que su enfrentamiento fuera anunciado. "The Bull" VS "The Evil Fox" pelearían a continuación.

Ambos entraron al circulo y se pusieron en guardia, Kaede estaba mas que concentrado, ni siquiera los gritos y palabras soeces de las personas a su alrededor podían alterarlo. Kyomori se encontraba al igual que Kaede en total concentración.

Solo tenia una oportunidad y la iba a usar, dejo que Himeragi diera el primer golpe, y así fue, la espera estaba impacientando a su contrincante, así que este decidió lanzar un golpe a la cara de su enemigo con la mano derecha, aprovechando la corta vista de su adversario equivocadamente, Kaede lo supuso como parte de su estrategia y cuando vio el golpe acercarse a su ojo izquierdo, bloqueo y contuvo el puño de Kyomori con su mano izquierda, lo jalo hacia abajo y le dio un cabezazo en la nariz. La nariz de "The Bull" se hundió en su propio cráneo matándolo en casi 4 segundos, nadie hizo alguna advertencia sobre ese tipo de golpe, de esta forma "The Evil Fox" gano la batalla.

Al ver caer el cuerpo sin vida de su contrincante, la sensación que lo invadía con anterioridad al quitarle la vida a alguien lo sorprendió apoderándose de su subconsciente, se sintió flotando, fue como si su cuerpo se dividiera en dos y en ese momento ya no sintió nada, ni culpa, ni miedo, solo una aparente tranquilidad. Fue tal vez un segundo pero cuando todo término se sintió diferente.

Como lo esperaba las apuestas habían sido todas en su contra y recibió mucho dinero sin haber apostado mas de 100 yenes.

De inmediato se dirigió al baño de la planta alta, la cual afortunadamente era una discoteca, de inmediato se quito el disfraz y salio del lugar como Kaede Rukawa, el adolescente de 17 años que iba a la preparatoria Shohoku por la mañana, el problema fue que alguien lo reconoció al verlo salir del "Sky-blue", el antro mas nuevo y popular en Kanagawa.

Kaede Rukawa volvió a su casa antes de las 2 am, planeo solo darse un baño, recordó una vez mas las palabras de su koibito y esperaba sin problemas lograr dormir.

TBC


	9. Demasiada muerte me aburre

THE EVIL TWIN

N/A: Por fin lo pude actualizar! Muhahaha! Que felicidad, je, je, Lensaiak no digas que no tienes perdón, aunque la verdad si se me quita la inspiración de repente, pero no te preocupes que seguiré escribiendo mientras tu, Shadir y Sakare lo sigan leyendo jejej, y de verdad espero no tardarme tanto con el siguiente capitulo y espero que este les guste un poquillo!

Advertencia: La de siempre, hay violencia y Lemon!

CAPITULO IX. DEMASIADA MUERTE ME ABURRE.

Cuando salio de aquel club, ya no se sintió bien. Se obligo a darse esperanzas, aun debía matar a 5 personas mas, no era grato, pero ya eran menos y aunque suponían ser los mas difíciles capos, estaba seguro de que podía lograrlo.

———————————————————————————————————

Despertó feliz de que su novio ya estuviera en Kanagawa, ya tenían algunos días viéndose solo unas cuantas horas después del entrenamiento y la necesidad de tener una agradable noche con el comenzó a rondar por su cabeza.

Evalúo su vida como de costumbre desde que había salido del hospital, y según su apreciación todo era perfecto, tenía novio, buenas calificaciones y aunque su condición física no era perfecta, tenia buena salud, en conclusión era feliz, pero en ocasiones se preguntaba si "eso" que tenían era suficiente. Solo los amigos de Hanamichi sabían que Kaede era su novio, y aunque este sabia todo sobre Hanamichi, por el contrario Hanamichi no sabia casi nada de Kaede, no sabia como habían sido sus padres, si había tenido hermanos, tíos, abuelos, o algún pariente lejano, de cualquier forma no se desanimaba, estaba seguro de que algún día sabría todo sobre su novio y que podría gritarle al mundo entero quien era el dueño de su corazón.

———————————————————————————————————

Poseía muchos videos en su colección mas preciada, pero también tenía sus momentos favoritos, los veía cada vez que gozaba de tiempo. Todos los videos estaban en su computadora y solo él tenía acceso a ellos en la privacidad de aquella oficina – que se había conseguido en aquel importante suburbio de Kanagawa – aislado de todos sus conocidos y enemigos.

Le encantaba verlos cuando estaba solo, aun no lograba uno de sus objetivos pero por lo menos ya tenía gente de confianza que cuidaba su espalda, debido a que ya había tenido algunos roces con algunos Yakuzas en otros lugares del país.

En ese momento no quería pensar en el montón de gente que debía que suprimir del planeta, solo quería disfrutar uno de los tantos momentos en que el pelirrojo se mostraba desnudo, acariciando su cuerpo, lavando pulcramente cada parte de su hermosa humanidad sin sospechar que estaba siendo grabado.

Kaerou había logrado poner algunas cámaras y micrófonos en su casa. Desde que lo conoció – hacia un año – se había interesado en el como nunca antes en nadie, ese pelirrojo, lo había hecho gozar como nunca un orgasmo, y mientras veía las cintas donde su hermano era quien se movía sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo, imaginaba que era "el", Kaerou Rukawa quien se hundía en el hermoso cuerpo de Sakuragi, y que los gemidos que lograba articular eran solo para el.

Logro hacerlo suyo sin grandes problemas, y lo mejor de todo era que no había propiciado aquel fogoso encuentro, nunca fue su intención hacerle daño al pelirrojo, bastante había sufrido en la vida como para hacerle mas daño, no era que fuera una buena persona simplemente no gozaba hacer daño a personas buenas y menos cuando estas ya habían sufrido bastante en su vida. No, Kaerou deseaba mostrarle su verdadera personalidad, deseaba que se enamorara de su persona y que no lo confundiera con Kaede nunca mas. Estaba decidido, la próxima vez que se vieran seria para estar juntos por siempre, o hasta que alguno de los dos muriera, aunque confiaba en que los dos morirían al mismo tiempo pero en un futuro muy lejano.

Todavía no era tiempo de hacerse ilusiones, no era tiempo de acercarse al pelirrojo aun, tenia que esperar a que su hermano menor cumpliera su misión para entonces actuar y obtener lo que sin desearlo su Imouto le robo.

———————————————————————————————————

Los días eran demasiado cortos para Kaede y entre la escuela, los entrenamientos, y los partidos contra otros equipos, además de las continuas desveladas debido al cumplimiento de su misión, comenzaba a desgastarse, era demasiado, y lo peor de todo era que estaba descuidando a su mas grande tesoro, casi no pasaban tiempo juntos, y cuado lo hacían Kaede se quedaba dormido la mayoría del tiempo, pero ya no le faltaba mucho. Se daba ánimos pensando en que todo lo que hacia, lo hacia por Hanamichi, el ser mas importante en su vida.

La diferencia de edades entre ellos con el tiempo se hacia mas notoria, pues su madurez como adulto joven era cada vez mas evidente no solo para el mismo, sino para las personas a su alrededor, y su desgaste físico comenzaba a causarle estragos. En muchas ocasiones tenia que fingir inmadurez, para que nadie dudara de su edad, pero eso también le estaba casando, aun así, estaba dispuesto a mantener esa vida tan ajetreada e incomoda por su único amor.

Sus enemigos fueron cayendo poco a poco, y al cabo de unas 6 semanas, 4 capos importantes en todo el Japón murieron por causas manejadas por la prensa como accidentales o desconocidas, para todos era obvio que había una clase de Asesino que rondaba todo el Japón matando a los peores criminales no solo de Kanagawa sino también de Tokio y Japón, pero nadie se había atrevido a averiguar quien era ese misterioso personaje que borraba la existencia de los mas poderosos capos sin dejar rastro y sin cobrar las recompensas.

El tercero fue "Koga Sayo", murió en una de sus interminables reuniones donde solo se hacia lo que estaba prohibido. Una aguja envenenada atravesó su cuello matándolo en casi 5 segundos, pero nunca nadie supo quien se había inmiscuido entre los presentes para asesinar al jefe número 5 en la escala de peligrosidad.

El cuarto capo "Makoto Kurumada" conocido por su necedad, nunca se protegió, de esta forma deseaba mandarle un mensaje a aquel misterioso asesino, invitándolo a acercársele, su intención era pedirle que se uniera a su clan, pero las cantidades ofrecidas nunca fueron suficientes para Kaede. Este murió al beber un veneno disfrazado de Sake, era muy poderoso, pero no actuaba hasta después de 40 segundos de haber sido bebido, de esa manera cuando uno de sus guardaespaldas mas confiables lo bebió no murió de inmediato dándole así la confianza suficiente para beberlo sin miedo, error que pago 40 segundos después de haberlo hecho muriendo casi al instante.

"Tatsuma Kyo" murió ahogado en su piscina, al parecer alguien logro hundirlo por mas de 5 minutos sin que sus guardaespaldas se dieran cuenta, pues de alguna manera uno de sus pies fue clavado al piso, con una arma desconocida que lanzaba tornillos muy gruesos y a una larga distancia lograban clavarse en el piso con la fuerza de un ancla gigante en cuestión de segundos, sin importar las fuerzas alrededor.

El sexto pero el mas difícil de acceder, aparentemente se suicido pues en una de sus visitas a Kanagawa – de las que supuestamente nadie sabia – bebió ácido del que se usaba en el hotel donde se encontraba hospedado, desafortunadamente nadie supo como fue que "Sogetsu-Sama" un viejo de casi 60 años decidió de la nada beber una sustancia altamente toxica.

Logro borrar la existencia de 6 Yakuzas importantes en todo el Japón en no mas de 3 meses, hazaña que ni siquiera la INTERPOL con todos sus contactos hubiera podido lograr en 100 años, pero no se sentía orgulloso, solo estaba cansado, casado de volver a matar, de volver a usar sus aptitudes de asesino y de perder su alma al mismo tiempo que mataba.

Nunca se creyó merecedor del cielo, pero llego a pensar que podía tener el mundo a sus pies, y así fue, pero cuando conoció a Hanamichi el mundo fue poco, lo único que deseaba era el amor del pelirrojo, y aunque al principio solo deseaba saciarse con su cuerpo y no apreciaba el cariño del joven Sakuragi, ahora no había nada que deseara mas que las caricias y el amor de Hanamichi, la única persona en toda la faz de la tierra que logro sembrar calor en su corazón y amor en sus actos.

Necesitaba unas vacaciones y decidió que no continuaría mandando al infierno a mas personas hasta que su cuerpo y su mente estuvieran totalmente descansados. Una semana le pareció que seria suficiente para recuperar las energías y dedicarle un poco de tiempo de calidad a su pelirrojo.

Tomo la suficiente ropa para 7 días, incluyendo sus uniformes de la escuela y advirtió a su hermano que no lo buscara en su ultima entrevista y decidió pasarla bien con Hanamichi, esa única semana.

De improvisto como siempre se presento en la puerta de casa del pelirrojo y con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, entro sin permiso como siempre.

El pelirrojo – como cada vez que su novio llegaba a su casa por las tardes – le agradeció la visita con una gran bienvenida, efusiva y llena de besos, le hecho mucho de menos en las seis semanas pasadas, su novio había estado demasiado cansado como para compartir parte de su tiempo libre con el, se preguntaba por que pero en ese momento solo tenia ganas de estar con su amor.

Esa noche seria especial para los dos, esperaba que lo fuera pues había llevado nuevamente flores y chocolates – los preferidos de Hanamichi – se preguntaba por que le gustaban los chocolates, le parecían demasiado dulces y empalagosos, y en las flores solo encontraba la forma de sentirse cursi, pero si a su novio le gustaban esa clase de detalles, Kaede estaba dispuesto a darle todo lo que a ese adorable jovencito le hiciera sentir querido e importante.

En un domingo por la tarde disfrutaba de una deliciosa cena, preparada por su Hana, cada vez cocinaba mejor y aunque no tenia mucho dinero siempre lograba tener lo suficiente para el y para Kaede, el poco dinero que recibía de un tío lejano le daba la suficiente solvencia como para mantenerse vivo, pues no gastaba mucho, solo usaba su dinero para pagar los servicios caseros, y con la ayuda de los padres de Yohei le era posible conseguir alimentos, claro que no eran gratis, pues cada Sábado trabajaba como almacenista y limpiando el lugar donde los padres de su amigo vendían su mercancía, de esa forma se mantenía bien, y no esperaba mas, solo lo suficiente para terminar la preparatoria y buscar un trabajo antes de comenzar a estudiar la universidad.

—Me gustaría saber como es que puedes mantenerte con tan poco – pregunto tan pronto termino de comer.

—Ya te lo dije, los padres de Yohei me ayudan mucho y de vez en cuando... mi tío es un poco mas generoso de lo normal, cosa que yo aprovecho al máximo y bueno ahora... administro mejor mi dinero, lo aprendí de ti, recuerdas? – demasiadas veces Kaede le hablo sobre lo importante que era ahorrar por lo menos el 30 de sus ingresos y de cómo esa practica en la comunidad judía siempre les permitía vivir de una manera mas digna ya fuera en occidente o en su lugar de origen.

Lo miro unos cuantos segundos, no estaba molesto y Hanamichi lo sabia, al ver sus ojos noto que lo que quería era demostrarle ese amor que ahora le profesaba con tanta constancia, pero de manera que no pareciera muy cursi, eso no le gustaba.

Como cada domingo después de comer, Kaede fue a la sala a ver si encontraba algún partido de Basketball en algún canal, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo, o alguna película de acción, mientras Hanamichi terminaba de limpiar la cocina.

No encontró nada, así que apago el televisor y se quedo sentado en el sofá con la cabeza totalmente hacia atrás, con los ojos cerrados y esperando a que su pelirrojo llegara a su lado para pasar un buen rato, de preferencia de manera intima.

A veces se preguntaba si Ru era feliz con la vida que llevaba, pues con su comportamiento a veces le parecía que su novio veía la vida demasiado simple, fácil y aburrida, por lo menos a eso le atribuía que durmiera la mayoría del tiempo, pero aun así lo amaba. Desde el principio su mejor amigo le advirtió que era una verdadera locura aceptar su propuesta de ir mas allá de la amistad, pero no se arrepentía, había pasado malos ratos en sus primeros meses de relación pero ahora estaba feliz y nada ni nadie lo separaría de su amado novio sin que el intentara todo por impedirlo.

Aunque su zorro aun se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando, Hanamichi no se sentía desplazado, por que sabia que en el corazón de su zorro solo había lugar para el y para el Basketball, aunque se preguntaba que lugar ocuparía el, obviamente le gustaría, tener el primero, pero se conformaba con estar ahí.

No era muy tarde, y era hora de pasar verdadero tiempo de calidad, así que se acerco con sigilo a su amante, caminando lentamente, mirándolo con admiración y deseo, hasta que estuvo frente a el.

Sintió su presencia desde hacia algunos segundos, pero no abrió los ojos, tenia curiosidad de saber lo que su monito haría, así que espero hasta sentir la respiración de su koibito muy cerca de su mejilla donde como preámbulo recibió un dulce beso.

Acaricio sus mejillas, maravillándose al sentir la calida piel de su novio bajo sus dedos, y comenzó a besar con suavidad su barbilla, acariciándolo con su propio rostro, y con los ojos cerrados lo beso en la boca nuevamente, acariciando los pálidos labios de Ru con los suyos, sintiendo como esa boca que tanto amaba besar se abría para darle la bienvenida, introduciendo su lengua poco a poco, acariciando la que se encontraba dentro esperando jugar con la suya, encuentro que concluyo cuando el aire de sus pulmones se terminó.

Pero sus ganas de satisfacer a su Ru le hicieron continuar besando su cuello hasta llegar a su pecho, donde lentamente fue dejando rastros húmedos con sus besos, al mismo tiempo que abría botón a botón la camisa de su zorro, acariciando su fuerte pecho, disfrutando de cómo esa pálida piel se estremecía con su toque, llegando lentamente hasta donde solo un botón mas se interponía entre su boca y el sexo de su amante.

No lo hacia mucho, pero en ese momento estaba dispuesto a comenzar su gran noche dándole placer a su novio. No le costo mucho trabajo excitarlo, solo unas cuantas caricias bastaron para que el miembro de su zorro se irguiera orgulloso en espera de atención. Solo lo observo uno segundo, deleitándose con esa mirada impregnada de deseo, para continuar con su ritual de amor.

Tan pronto se situó entre sus piernas, y acaricio su masculinidad con sus labios, le parecio un sueño hecho realidad, eso jamás había pasado, no sin que se lo pidiera pero no estaba soñando. Su Hana-kun estaba arrodillado frente el, dispuesto a complacerlo como pocas veces lo había hecho en su vida, y ni siquiera tuvo que hacer el menor esfuerzo para obtenerlo.

Comenzó suavemente a lamer el duro miembro de su zorro, lentamente, excitándolo con cada uno de sus movimientos, masajeando los testículos al mismo tiempo que introducía el sexo de Ru en su boca, iniciando un vaivén cada vez mas rápido, disfrutando de los gemidos reprimidos de su zorro, y de sus fuertes caricias en su cabellera, hasta que lo inevitable sucedió, y bebió la esencia de su amante tan hábilmente como a él le gustaba.

Levanto su rostro con ambas manos, feliz de tener a tan hermoso ser para su propio placer y totalmente excitado nuevamente con aquella dulce expresión que podía ser tímida pero siempre incitante, beso con pasión aquellos dulces labios impregnados con su esencia, siendo correspondido con un igual sentimiento, como siempre.

Hanamichi estaba excitado al igual que su novio, quien dominado por sus propios deseos había llevado el cuerpo del pelirrojo para que se recostase completamente en el sofá donde el descansaba, para por fin posarse completamente sobre el, frotando su cuerpo contra el del pelirrojo, dispuesto totalmente a no solo satisfacer sus propios deseos sino también los de su amante.

En menos de un minuto, Kaede había desnudado el cuerpo de su joven novio, mientras besaba no solo su boca sino también sus labios, dejando rastros de saliva por sobre su cuello y pecho desnudo, mordiendo las tetillas endurecidas por el anterior frote con sus dedos. Bajaba hacia la masculinidad del pelirrojo, deseoso de saborear su esencia para después beber hasta la ultima gota, pero deseando mucho mas que eso.

La forma en que su hábil novio le daba placer a su sexo, lo hacia arquearse por completo dejando su cuerpo a merced del pelinegro, que simplemente parecía demasiado entretenido con sus sensuales administraciones, pero Hanamichi quería mas, deseaba algo mas que solo esas deliciosas caricias, deseaba sentir tan profundamente como fuera posible el fuego de su zorro.

Kaede lo supo, lo noto al ver que las piernas de su monito se abrían en espera de algo mas que su boca, y lo hizo, simplemente se decidió a preparar con suavidad aquella estreches que lo esperaba con ansias.

No tuvo que esperar mucho para dilatarse por completo, pues tan pronto uno de sus dedos rozo su próstata, estuvo listo para sentir algo más en su interior.

Estaba a punto de terminar por primera vez esa noche, pero no quiso hacerlo, no sin antes sentir la virilidad de su zorro dentro de su estrecha abertura, el problema era que Kaede aun no parecía darse cuenta de su lastimosa necesidad.

—Kaede... oh! ... – se mordió los labios para no gritar de placer pues los dedos de su novio estaba rozando con fuerza su interior, logrando un increíble goce – Hazlo Ya! – casi grito desesperado por sentirlo dentro una vez mas, satisfecho con esa mirada depredadora una vez que por fin le hizo saber sus deseos.

—Te amo – lo dijo al mismo tiempo que penetraba con suavidad aquella abertura, besando los rojos labios de su amado.

Hinchado al máximo entro lento, no quería lastimar a su monito, eso nunca, y aunque le era difícil resistir las ganas de penetrarlo de una sola estocada, lo hizo lentamente, hasta que estuvo completamente dentro, maravillándose con su deliciosa estreches, pues cada vez parecía la primera – Mmmh ... Te amo – nuevamente expreso su sentir y comenzó con un suave movimiento dentro y fuera de su joven novio.

—Ah, si, si, Kaede, te amo, te a... a... amo ... – mientras su koibito, le hacia el amor suavemente, el pelirrojo solo podía gemir, a veces suave, a veces fuerte, pues la intensidad del placer en cada embestida variaba – asssi ... – abrió las piernas tanto como pudo, esperando sentir a su único amor tan profundo como le fuera posible, y alargar el momento hasta que no pudiera mas, pero llego el final, un final explosivo para dar paso a una calma infinita, llena de paz y armonía.

Minutos después su cuerpo descansaba sobre el del pelirrojo, quien antes de quedarse dormido acariciaba con cariño la espalda de su zorro.

A la mañana siguiente no tuvieron grandes problemas para llegar a tiempo a la escuela pues habían descansado lo suficiente y se encontraban llenos de energía y amor.

Después de todo aquella idea había sido la mejor que había tenido en algunos meses, pues sin siquiera pedirle permiso se quedo en casa del pelirrojo, quien al ver aquel ligero equipaje, solo pudo esbozar una hermosa sonrisa, satisfecho con la visita de su novio y feliz con su estancia.

Hicieron de todo esos increíbles 7 días, bailaron en la comodidad de la casa de Hanamichi todo tipo de música, hicieron el amor en cada rincón y se divirtieron viendo la televisión o jugando ajedrez, y en ocasiones hablaban de todo por las noches hasta que se quedaban dormidos, muy abrazados disfrutando la luz de la luna y la quietud de la noche.

Ru no sabia por que pero sentía que esos días serian posiblemente los últimos que pasaría con su Hana tranquilamente, en su interior algo le decía que muy pronto tendrían que separarse, pero el estaba dispuesto a pelear, a hacer cualquier cosa para impedir su alejamiento. Se daba esperanzas y animo, pues ya no faltaba mucho para cumplir su objetivo, y aunque ingenuamente deseaba confiar en su despreciable hermano, sabia que para que este lo dejara en paz tendría que hacer algo mas drástico, pero no quería pensar en eso, no aun.

———————————————————————————————————

N/A: Quería hacer mas largo el capitulo pero me parecio que lo que sigue tiene que ir en el siguiente, y pues como se han podido dar cuenta ya viene la parte complicada, espero pronto continuarlo de cualquier forma será hasta el próximo mes, pero también actualizare EADMV Y PO, espero que sigan leyendo mis fikillos y hasta la próxima!


	10. El principio del fin

THE EVIL TWIN

Advertencia: La de siempre, hay violencia! Y esta un poquito largo el capitulo.

CAPITULO X. EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN.

—Es el ultimo?

—Así es – lo dijo sonriendo.

—Y después de esto me… nos... – no lo pregunto, lo afirmo.

— "Dejare en paz?"... Claro, no confías en mi, ja, ja, no me respondas, ya conozco la respuesta, de cualquier forma lo único que puedo garantizarte es que el "rojito" no sufrirá – "por lo menos no cuando este conmigo" lo dijo para si mismo, seguro de su decisión y conciente de sus actos – "Eso" puedo prometerlo.

—OK, será esta noche.

—Perfecto, supongo que no quieres que nos despidamos después, así que aprovecho este momento para decirte adiós – estiro la mano esperando que Kaede la estrechara –..."hermano"? – pregunto sonriente y un brillo diferente en sus ojos los hizo destellar en la oscuridad de la noche. Kaede solo estrecho esa mano para que su hermano no sospechara, pero no confiaba en el, y eso nunca cambiaria.

—Adiós – soltó la mano de su hermano y camino hacia su habitación, sin asegurarse de que se marchara.

—Adiós "hermanito" – y se retiro a su nueva guarida.

——————————————————————————————

—No te afecta el faltar tanto a la escuela? – mientras almorzaban en el patio de la escuela, Hanamichi mostraba su consternación por las inasistencias de su novio a sus entrenamientos y clases.

—No te preocupes – acaricio el rostro preocupado de su Hana y le sonrió tranquilo, transmitiéndole ese mismo sentimiento a su novio – solo será un día.

—Tu contador es un Idiota! – expreso su inconformidad – acaso no sabe lo que tiene que hacer, por que siempre tienes que decirle como manejar tu dinero, no es justo!

—No te preocupes, algo me dice que será la ultima vez – acerco su rostro al del pelirrojo y lo beso tiernamente, logrando un sonrojo especial en esa carita de ángel.

—Jumh ... te voy a extrañar – se quejo con un gracioso puchero pero después sonrió, feliz de saber que seria la última vez.

——————————————————————————————

La noche llego y después de compartir nuevamente el día y parte de esta con su adorado rojito, se despidió de él efusivamente plantándole el mas apasionado de los besos, un poco intranquilo, pero deseando lo mejor para el y para su novio.

—Te amo – beso por ultima vez aquellos dulces labios y salio de casa de Sakuragi para dirigirse a la suya, dispuesto a lo que fuera necesario para salir con vida de su ultimo encuentro con los Yakuzas.

Hanamichi solo se sintió vació y triste, sin zorro cerca.

——————————————————————————————

Después de revisar su atuendo una y otra vez asegurándose de que todo estuviera en su lugar, salio de su departamento, dispuesto nuevamente a matar.

Arribo al lugar señalado en aquel archivo que su hermano le dio, y se decidió a entrar, con algunas armas listas para usarse, esperando lo peor a su llegada.

El lugar suponía ser una fortaleza, pero no lo era tanto y Ru lo comprobó, pues logro entrar hasta la habitación de Toshio Imamura, no sin muchas dudas sobre su fácil ingreso a la mansión del más fuerte de los Yakuzas.

Ya solo necesitaba deshacerse de los dos guardianes que cuidaban la entrada de la puerta de la habitación de Toshio, así que con todo el sigilo posible y vestido como ninja, les lanzo dos dardos con tranquilizantes, haciéndolos dormir al instante.

Su plan consistía en entrar a la habitación y dispararle en la cabeza al durmiente, pero cuando abrió la puerta, dos hombres semidesnudos lo esperaban de pie frente a el.

La luz se encendió tan pronto visualizo a su objetivo y aunque tuvo dudas sobre la facilidad con la que logro adentrarse, no hizo mucho caso a su instinto, pues estaba desesperado por completar su misión.

—Bienvenido Rukawa Kaede – Toshio-Sama, lo saludo con una confiada sonrisa y Kaede quiso volver al pasado para corregir su error, pues una pistola le apuntaba a su ojo izquierdo.

—Lo siento hermano, pero los planes han cambiado – Kaerou Rukawa lo observaba con algo mas que odio en la mirada, era una felicidad inmensa que su corazón no podía disimular.

—Debí adivinarlo... – solo fue una forma de recriminarse a si mismo, pero no se rindió, solo esperaba la oportunidad de voltear la situación y sacar ventaja de ella, tan pronto como uno de sus enemigos se distrajera.

—Antes de matarte me gustaría agradecerte por todo el trabajo que me has ahorrado – Toshio estaba seguro de que su Imperio seria el mas grande y que con Kaerou a su lado, a quien amaba profundamente, nada ni nadie podría destruir lo que a sus 45 años había terminado de edificar – Y también me gustaría, comunicarte que... agh!– de repente sus ojos se cerraron y cayo al suelo, pues Kaerou había introducido en su nuca una aguja envenenada que lo traspaso y que lo mato 5 segundos después.

—Ups, lo siento Toshio-Sama, pero no es contigo con quien quiero compartir "nuestro Imperio" – le hablo una vez que ya había muerto, tan fríamente como siempre y tomo rápidamente la pistola que aquel hombre a quien había logrado seducir en cuestión de minutos aun sostenía en su mano derecha.

Kaede quiso huir en ese momento pero cuando intento dar un paso, su hermano le apunto con su pistola, cosa que logro inmovilizarlo por algunos segundos mas.

—No tan rápido hermanito – se levanto y lo miro con odio, dispuesto a terminar con la vida de su único pariente.

Kaede solo alzo las manos y no se movió, esperando alguna oportunidad para escapar, pues estaba seguro de que su hermano quería monologar.

—He esperado este momento por demasiados años y quiero saborearlo por todo el tiempo que me sea posible, así que quítate la mascara, quiero ver tu expresión completa cuando te diga la forma en que murió "nuestra querida madre" – lo ultimo lo dijo con odio disfrazado de un amor hipócrita que dejo de sentir a los 10 años, sin dejar de observar un cambio en la mirada de su hermano,– Ja, ja, ja, Kaede-chan no deberías de molestarte por algo que paso hace tanto tiempo... – y rió con cinismo como siempre que podía.

—Como? – con el rostro descubierto por completo, Kaede se atrevió a preguntarle a su hermano, una de las tantas dudas que ahora tenia sobre la muerte de sus padres.

—Recuerdas aquel día que "Mama" te visito en Londres por ultima vez? – Kaede solo asintió, con las manos en alto, su rostro ahora mostraba curiosidad y desesperación por saber una de las tantas verdades que no se molesto en averiguar – Pues ese mismo día, ella murió – se lo contó sin pena pero sus ojos decían mucho mas y Kaede adivino la verdad en segundos.

—Maldito! – intento acercarse a su hermano, por un momento perdió el control y se arrepintió de conocer aquella nefasta verdad.

—Alto! – le puso la pistola bajo la mandíbula dispuesto a disparar – ni siquiera te he dicho como lo hice, por que te pones así? – pregunto con cinismo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, por que ya no quiero saberlo! – decidió salir de aquel lugar. Así que rápidamente tomo la pistola con su mano derecha e intento quitársela, pero este disparo, y aunque el tiro no lo rozo, forcejearon hasta que por fin Kaede pudo saltar lejos de su hermano, llegando hasta el balcón de la habitación de donde salto sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, y sin saber que algunos de los guardias que no suponían estar ahí habían aparecido de la nada y ahora le disparaban a diestra y siniestra.

—Alto al fuego! – desde su balcón Kaerou grito, adivinando lo que estaba seguro, su hermano haría.

Los disparos cesaron, pero Kaede siguió su camino hasta que llego a casa de Hanamichi. No sabia lo que su hermano tenia planeado y en lo único que pensaba era en su koibito, en mandarlo lejos y quedarse en Kanagawa para encargarse por fin de terminar con la vida de su hermano o de irse con su pelirrojo lejos del país y protegerlo hasta que le fuera posible, pero esa no era la mejor opción, lo sabia en su mente y en su corazón. Ahora estaba seguro de lo que tenía que hacer. Era su deber terminar con la vida de su Aniki.

Entro por la ventana de su habitación rompiéndola en el proceso y asustando a su novio como nunca.

Obviamente al ver que un tipo vestido de ninja estaba en su habitación le lanzo lo primero que encontró, hasta que el desconocido encendió la luz de la habitación y hablo al fin.

—Soy Yo Hanamichi! – se acerco al pelirrojo y sostuvo sus manos que continuaban dándole algunos golpes con miedo.

—Ka-Kaede, por que estas vestido así, creí que eras un ladrón y que me ibas a matar o algo así! – le contesto respirando agitado, por lo menos ya no estaba asustado.

—Donde están tus maletas, necesito que hagas tu equipaje y que busques tu pasaporte, tienes que irte de aquí ahora mismo! – le hablo tan pronto su koi se tranquilizo, provocando que este riera por el nerviosismo que le nació del miedo, sentía que las palabras de su zorro eran verdaderas y ahora temía lo peor.

—Pero... – segundos después reacciono – ¿Por que? – y pregunto con inocencia la razón de su viaje.

—No puedo explicarte ahora, solo haz lo que te dije! – lo miro autoritario y amenazante, cosa que hizo que Hanamichi sintiera escalofríos al recordar el anterior comportamiento de su novio.

Y ya no dijo nada, solo saco una pequeña maleta que Kaede le regalo cuando salieron un fin de semana y comenzó a llenarla con algunas de sus pertenencias y se vistió triste esperando a que Kaede volviera para explicarle la situación, sentía que debía hacer lo que su novio le pidiera en ese momento.

Kaede solo pensó en llamar a cualquier Aerolínea que tuviera un vuelo en el menor tiempo posible a América o Europa, deseaba irse con Hanamichi, pero al final decidió quedarse en Kanagawa y pedirle a su novio que lo esperara hasta que Kaede lo encontrara de nuevo, pues sabia que la única forma de mantener a su novio protegido y con vida era enfrentándose con su hermano a muerte.

No pudo conseguir ningún vuelo hasta después de 3 horas y apenas eran las 2 de la madrugada así que, tomo prestada ropa de Hanamichi y se dio una ducha, después de todo sí había recibido algunos roces de los tantos balazos que los guardaespaldas de su hermano le dispararon.

Hanamichi seguía esperando en la sala muy callado y nervioso, a que Kaede saliera de la ducha para que por fin le explicara que harían y por que, y cuando lo vio salir con el torso desnudo, le asusto ver que tenia vendado uno de sus brazos.

—Kaede dime por favor que esta pasando y por que tenemos que irnos de aquí, y por que ahora? – se levanto y pregunto angustiado y preocupado por la salud de su zorro – y por que tienes esa venda en tu brazo, te paso algo?

Durante la ducha redacto en su mente la mas suave versión de su vida y decidió que era necesario contársela a su pelirrojo amor, de otra forma no accedería a hacer lo que para el era vital, escapar hasta que su hermano dejara de existir.

Antes de hablar, busco por toda la sala algún aparto que le indicara que estaban siendo observados, lo hizo mientras Hanamichi le preguntaba con insistencia la razón de su comportamiento, pero decidió no hablar hasta que por fin encontró una pequeña cámara escondida en una esquina de la sala.

Era muy pequeña pero al solo verla Kaede supo que era muy poderosa y que podía transmitir la señal captada, aunque se preguntaba en que momento le cambiaban las baterías – se imaginó que en la ausencia de Hanamichi – de cualquier forma le urgía deshacerse de ese aparatito para hablar con su novio.

Y cuando por fin se sintió seguro, tomo los hombros de Hanamichi en su manos y se sentó con el, lo miro a los ojos por fin, y comenzó a narrarle despacio todo su pasado, omitiendo los detalles y el numero de individuos a los que tuvo que asesinar, viendo como su amor lo miraba incrédulo al principio pero después de algunos los minutos comenzaba a derramar algunas lagrimas de miedo e impotencia, sin notarlo y sintiéndose como un maldito al hacerle saber que su vida peligraba por su estupidez.

—No es cierto... – lo dijo en un susurro, desilusionado y mas triste que nunca.

—Lo siento – no podía mirarlo a los ojos, Hanamichi ahora sabia que el Kaede que creía conocer no existía.

—El es malo y tu...? – no sabia por que, pero no podía hablar y lo único que hacia era llorar quedo.

—No, YO no, te lo juro! y puedo jurarte por lo mas sagrado para mi, que eres TU, que lo único que quiero es que estés a salvo pero para eso... – Hanamichi se soltó de su manos y se levanto dándole la espalda, al parecer no podía digerir con rapidez todo lo que su amado le acababa de confesar.

Rukawa se sentía como un traidor, jamás le había sucedido, pero muchas cosas las experimento solo con Sakuragi, por esa razón ahora no sabia que hacer para confortar a su amado, y mucho menos hacer que creyera en el, en un futuro cercano.

—Jamás mate por placer – lo dijo con sinceridad, pero su Hana solo se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, dándole pocas esperanzas a su zorro de volver a establecer esa relación tan hermosa que ya tenían – Pero era mi destino, era todo lo que conocía, y lo único para lo que me entrenaron... Yo pensaba que era lo único que podía hacer y que para eso había venido al mundo... – estaba hablando con un verdadero sentimiento de culpa, jamás se había arrepentido de sus actos, y hasta ese momento conoció el sentimiento.

Kaede cerro los ojos y bajo la cabeza, nunca en su vida había hablado sobre su "misión en la vida", y jamás se había sentido como alguien despreciable, pero en ese momento al compararse con Hanamichi, supo que al perder su amor pagaría por todos sus pecados y lo peor de todo era que creía firmemente que lo merecía.

Hanamichi estaba conciente de que si aceptaba los hechos en ese momento, era por que simplemente no podía hacer nada mas, pero eso no significaba que no deseaba expresar su inconformidad y sus ganas de reprocharle a Kaede su comportamiento y su silencio.

Suspiro una vez mas, totalmente derrotado, resignado a perder el amor de su amado pelirrojo, pero aun así insistió con respecto a salvaguardar la valiosa vida de su Hanamichi.

—Perdóname... pero esta es la única forma que conozco de arreglar mis problemas.

—Con mas muerte? – por fin volteo a verlo, reprochándole su solución inmediata.

—De verdad me gustaría resolverlo de otra forma pero... – por un segundo levanto la vista, solo que no pudo sostenerle la mirada a Hanamichi, que no lo juzgaba por sus crímenes si no por su forma de solucionar sus problemas con mas violencia y muerte – Conozco a mi hermano y sé de lo que es capaz y créeme que lo único que no quiero es que tu mueras! – nuevamente lo quiso mirar por un segundo y lo logro, solo de esa forma pudo hacer que Hanamichi entendiera sus razones – Pero si tu lo deseas después de que "esto" pase... me entregare a las autoridades y pagare por mis delitos – lo dijo con seriedad y decisión, si Hanamichi deseaba que Kaede pagara su condena como cualquier persona, el lo haría, de eso no había duda, pues sentía que después de pagar sus culpas, podría aspirar a ser alguien digno de Sakuragi Hanamichi una vez mas.

—No, eso no – nuevamente le dio la espalda a su zorro, y se abrazo a si mismo, deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla – No podría vivir sin ti – tan pronto lo dijo, supo en su corazón y su mente que era verdad, que sin Kaede seria verdaderamente un bueno para nada.

—Eso significa que... – deseaba que su Hana lo perdonara por sus pecados por que creía que con su perdón seria suficiente para vivir tranquilo.

—No estoy seguro, aun no – sus palabras no le quitaron la esperanza a Kaede de ser amado nuevamente por esa alma limpia, pero acepto su nueva misión con más ánimo que nunca.

Hanamichi aun le daba la espalda, pero su silencio era elocuente, decía mucho y Kaede lo sabia, sabia que su reconciliación seria difícil, pero aun así se atrevió a acercarse a el, y con sigilo, rodeo con sus brazos el cuerpo de su niño adorado, y el pelirrojo no lo rechazo simplemente se quedo ahí unos segundos mas, disfrutando del calor de su zorro.

En los últimos meses había crecido unos cuantos centímetros mas, por lo que en el momento en el que Hanamichi por fin se volteo en su abrazo, tuvo que alzar un poco el rostro para poder acariciar con sus labios, los de su zorro.

—Tienes que prometerme que volverás a mi – en sus palabras se conjuntaban el miedo, la sorpresa, las dudas, y las miles de preguntas sobre su futuro, pero el principal sentimiento que reinaba en el corazón del pelirrojo era el amor que sentía por Kaede, cosa que este noto.

—Lo prometo – por fin lo pudo mirar a los ojos, arrepentido de corazón y sintiéndose menos indigno de merecerlo.

Hanamichi nuevamente lo miro a los ojos, buscando en ellos la verdad, pero no tuvo que buscar mucho, pues rápidamente la encontró, y no solo eso sino que también encontró un amor genuino y una respuesta sincera por parte de su zorro.

Llegaron al aeropuerto por fin y esperaron juntos, muy abrazados, al llamado del vuelo de Hanamichi. Rukawa le había dado miles de indicaciones y mucho dinero, pero sin explicarle de donde lo había sacado, de cualquier forma el pelirrojo prefirió quedarse con la duda. Kaede había decidido mandarlo a Estados Unidos y aunque Hanamichi no sabia mucho ingles, por lo menos podía preguntar como llegar al hotel que Kaede le indicó y sabia que decir para mantenerse con vida en un lugar desconocido.

Después de algunas horas de esperar, el momento de separarse llego.

—Te amo – lo beso por ultima vez conciente de que podría ser la ultima, por eso se abrazo a su rojito y dulcemente lo beso inyectando en ese beso todo el amor que nunca sintió por nada ni nadie.

—Yo te amo mas, y por eso tienes que vivir, me lo juras? – inseguro y con una gran mortificación Hanamichi intentaba confortarse a si mismo, con la promesa de Kaede.

—Te lo juro – se besaron una vez mas y Hanamichi por fin camino hacia su destino.

Kaede espero hasta que Hanamichi se despidió a lo lejos de el, pero cometió un error, pues no se aseguro de que llegara a abordar el avión.

Camino hasta donde debía entregar el pase para abordar, pero desafortunadamente, no pudo dar el ultimo paso, pues una mano gigante con un paño mojado con cloroformo se apretó contra su cara y su cuerpo cedió en cuestión de segundos, quedando inconsciente y sin poder hacer nada por despertar.

TBC.

——————————————————————————————

N/A: Hola de nuevo, pues como ya se dieron cuenta, ya no falta mucho para el final. Espero pronto terminarlo, gracias por seguirlo leyendo a Lensaiak y Shadir, y como respuesta a si es que Hanagata se vengaría (con respecto a Como en un Cuento de Hadas), pues no, su papa no lo dejo y lo amenazo con quitarle su herencia y después se enamoro de Fujima y fueron muy felices, y colorín colorado ese cuento se acabado, ji, ji, o algo así¿satisfecha? o ¿te gustaría que hiciera una continuación? por que si es así, pues creo que te puedo conceder esa petición y con gusto, tu solo dime y me pondré a trabajar en "La Venganza de Hanagata" ja, ja, ja, solo si es que los quieres ver sufrir, pero tu decide, que con gusto me pondré a trabajar en ello solo si tu quieres, je, je, bueno me despido y espero pronto terminar este fic, y hasta lueguin!


	11. La otra verdad

THE EVIL TWIN

CAPITULO XI. LA OTRA VERDAD.

Casi eran las 10 de la mañana, pero el no lo sabia, el sol comenzaba a alumbrar la habitación donde se encontraba y empezó a sentirlo en su rostro, por eso abrió los ojos.

No reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, pero no se movió, aun no sabia que le habían hecho pero se imaginaba quien y le parecio que lo mas prudente seria permanecer quieto. No supo cuanto tiempo había dormido, pero si sabia que – según lo que le había dicho Kaede – ya no estaba a salvo, y estaba preocupado.

Ahora todo se complicaría mas de lo que tenia pensado, y no sabia que hacer. En la conversación que tuvo con Kaede, cuando este por fin le confeso la verdad, recordó algo que le hizo confiar en que su amor lograría rescatarlo de aquel excéntrico lugar, que asumía pertenecía a Kaerou.

Kaede le dijo que creía que sus padres lo habían escogido como su heredero por la simple razón de que "Siempre tomaba las mejores decisiones en los peores momentos", aunque le quedaba claro que eso significaba que también por consecuencia debía tener las mejores ideas o planes de acuerdo a la situación que se le presentara, por eso no tenia tanto miedo, confiaba ciegamente en Kaede y en que al final todo estaría bien, o por lo menos eso quería creer, pues se lo repetía en la mente desde que despertó en aquel lugar.

Era una habitación grande, casi antigua, las paredes eran como las de los templos y en la que él se encontraba solo había una mesita en un rincón del cuarto. El se encontraba recostado sobre un futón muy cómodo, y en el que al parecer durmió toda la noche y parte de la mañana, pero solo gracias a que alguien lo había hecho respirar ese liquido de olor desagradable que lo hizo dormir en cuestión de segundos.

Aun no se movía, solo miraba al techo de la habitación, la luz del sol se filtraba por las paredes lo que le hizo suponer que se encontraba en una clase de Templo o casa antigua. Suspiro una vez mas, esperando que al moverse nada le doliera, pero estaba casi seguro de que el haber respirado ese desagradable liquido, posiblemente tendría secuelas al despertar.

Y así fue, pues aunque se sentó lentamente, su cabeza le punzo demasiado fuerte, tanto que lo hizo recostarse de nuevo, pero un nuevo ruido de la puerta al deslizarse y abrirse le hizo olvidar su dolor y puso atención a la persona que entro a la habitación.

———————————————————————

Tan pronto le avisaron que el pelirrojo había abierto los ojos se dirigió a la habitación que destinó para el, muy contento con tenerlo en su casa y de presentarse como quien realmente era, por primera vez ante Hanamichi. No se olvido de que posiblemente tendría dolor de cabeza al despertar debido al cloroformo que respiro, así que llevo consigo una bandeja con una tetera, un recipiente con miel y dos tazas con sus respectivas cucharitas y muy sonriente se dirigió a darle la bienvenida al lindo jovencito con el que deseaba compartir no solo su vida sino también su Imperio.

Al entrar a la habitación, le sorprendió que Hanamichi se hallara sentado mirándolo fijamente, pero no se intimido, simplemente se acerco a el, con la sonrisa mas agradable que poseía y puso la charola de plata que llevaba en sus manos sobre la pequeña mesita.

—Buenos días Sakuragi – le saludo cordialmente sin esperar que el pelirrojo dejara de mirarle, no solo sorprendido sino con miedo – tienes hambre? – pregunto esperando una respuesta afirmativa, pero Hanamichi solo movió la cabeza negando una verdad que comenzaba a hacer ruido.

Hasta ese momento no había sido conciente de lo que vestía y cuando noto que solo usaba un Yukata blanco sobre su calzoncillo se alarmo de inmediato.

—Q-q-quien me-quien me desvistió? – pregunto temeroso, pero su anfitrión solo le sonrió esperando de alguna manera infundirle confianza.

—Yo. De verdad no tienes hambre? – sirvió el té y endulzo ambas tazas con miel, esperando nuevamente una respuesta.

—Tal vez... – tenia miedo pero su acompañante se estaba portando tan bien que no sabía como actuar.

—No debes temerme, no pienso hacerte daño – le hablaba mientras servia el té con elegancia.

—Por que?

—Por que, por que me parece que no lo mereces y no quiero hacerlo, el maldito de Kaede ya te ha hecho pasar por mucho, y creo que...

—No te pregunte eso, te pregunto ¿por que haces "esto"¿por que quieres vengarte de Kaede, el no te ha hecho nada malo y no tienes derecho a... – de repente se callo, ya no pudo decir nada al sentir los labios del hermano de su koibito muy cerca de su boca.

—Tengo todo el derecho de hacer con su vida lo que me plazca – intentaba disimular su odio mientras hablaba – Y si no estas de acuerdo ahora, lo estarás cuando el muera.

—Que? – Grito alarmado – ¿lo vas a matar? – Pregunto ingenuo – ¿no podrías solo... darle una golpiza o algo por el estilo? – propuso con timidez, demostrando en todo momento su preocupación.

—Tú no debes preocuparte por eso, la vida que tendrás conmigo deberá ser suficiente para ti...

—No, no quiero una vida contigo, no quiero nada!... contigo – de repente bajo la voz, conocía las consecuencias de sus actos y no quería morir – Por favor, no le hagas daño, déjanos en paz, ninguno de nosotros le dirá nada a nadie y estarás a salvo a donde vayas pero por favor... – no pudo continuar suplicando, sus hombros fueron tomados por las rudas manos de su anfitrión y nuevamente Kaerou acerco su rostro al suyo solo para intimidarlo.

—Ya te dije que no debes preocuparte por nada, solo por satisfacerme de ahora en adelante y será mejor que no menciones el nombre de mi "hermano" – mascullo la palabra con odio – nunca mas en mi presencia o mi ausencia, entendido? – lo miro fríamente, esperando una respuesta positiva, pero se equivoco.

—¿Como esperas que lo olvide en un segundo, cuando lo amo mas que a nada en este mundo? – tenia miedo pero no pudo callar.

—Escúchame Hanamichi – empujo al pelirrojo hasta quedar sobre su cuerpo y siguió hablándole mirándolo a los ojos, infundiéndole todo el miedo del que se creía capaz – A partir de Hoy, tu eres mió y si no aceptas el hecho, entonces tendrás que morir también... pero antes tu noviecito te vera morir en mis manos, me escuchaste? – apretó sus brazos con dureza lastimando al jovencito de casi 18 que con miedo lo escuchaba.

—¿Por qué haces esto, por que eres malo? – esa pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa y lo hizo sonreír.

—Ja, ja, ja, eres mas ingenuo de lo que creí, ja, ja – se sentó nuevamente y estaba a punto de beber un sorbo de su té, cuando una nueva pregunta lo saco de sus casillas.

—¿No me vas a contestar? – claro que tenia miedo, pero creía que en el fondo debía haber una razón por la que el hermano de su novio se comportaba de esa manera, y en sus planes, después de sobrevivir, estaba el de ayudar a su cuñado con cualquier clase de apoyo.

—No soy malo, solo hago lo que tengo que hacer para sobrevivir en el mundo en que nací – miro a Hanamichi nuevamente con la intención de hacerle saber a su acompañante que no estaba loco, ni traumado – Nací para ser lo que soy y no quiero ser o hacer nada mas.

—¿Te complace la maldad y el dolor que puedas causar? – sentado, con los puños cerrados y un brillo inusual en sus ojos, pregunto con lastima, sin esperanzas de cambiar la mentalidad del mas grande enemigo de su novio.

—Solo el dolor que le pueda causar a mi "hermano" – con su mano izquierda apretó suavemente la barbilla del pelirrojo y nuevamente acerco sus labios a los de Hanamichi – A ti te amo, y no quiero que sufras – su voz sonaba ronca, muy diferente a la de Kaede y al verlo al ojos, pudo al fin dejar de recordar la imagen de su zorro, ahora lo podría reconocer si estuvieran frente al miles de Rukawa's.

—No nos merecemos esto – no podía callarse y no sabia por que – Y yo no soy tuyo, no quiero serlo y nunca lo seré! – la confianza lo abandono en ese momento y un miedo diferente lo invadió.

—Ja, ja – nuevamente rió con cinismo – ¿De verdad crees que no has sido mió? – le pregunto sonriente.

—Que quieres decir? – comenzaba a creer que había algo que no sabia.

—No lo entiendes, creí que ya eras mas inteligente... veo que sigues siendo el mismo Idiota de siempre... – su sentencia fue interrumpida cuando la mano de Hanamichi se estrello contra su mejilla.

—No es cierto, lo que me quieres decir no es cierto! – sus ojos ya estaban acuosos, tenia miedo, dudas y empezaba a odiar a su cuñado.

—Ja, ja – no le dolió el golpe, pero si el ver que estaba lastimando con sus palabras a quien realmente amaba – Veremos si reconoces esto... – intento posicionarse sobre Sakuragi de nuevo, besando con fuerza la boca de su amado.

—Nom... – al notar que se aproximaba quiso detenerlo con sus manos, pero la furia con la que su cuñado lo sometía era descomunal, jamás se había sentido tan débil frente a otra persona, y en ese momento, solo podía temer.

Separo sus labios de los del pelirrojo pero solo para besar su cuello con deseo, uno que nunca había sentido, sencillamente no podía detenerse, no ahora que su rojito ya lo había provocado.

No escuchaba sus protestas, o sus negativas y la débil forma en que se resistía a sus caricias solo lo encendía más, cegándolo por completo.

El también usaba solo un Yukata sobre su ropa interior, ya había logrado posicionarse entre las piernas del pelirrojo, iniciando de inmediato una rutina de caricias en sus muslos hasta llegar a sus nalgas donde al apretarlas, un grito de negación lo despertó de su ensueño.

—No por favor, no lo hagas, suéltame... – el pelirrojo seguía resistiéndose, pero ahora rogaba por su dignidad, no entendía nada, no sabia por que Kaerou le había hablado de esa manera, aunque al parecer su subconsciente si, pues sentía que esas caricias ya las había disfrutado – No me lastimes... tu dijiste que no lo harías... – entre lagrimas y sollozos decía todo lo que lo pudiera salvar de esa clase de abuso.

Súbitamente lo soltó, Kaerou había escuchado sus suplicas, y sus argumentos. Era verdad, le había prometido que no lo lastimaría y ¿que era lo que estaba haciendo, no había estado conciente de su conducta hasta que escucho los sollozos de su amado rojito.

Se levanto y se arreglo el Yukata, dándole la espalda, en el fondo sentía que si lo volvía a ver tal vez ya no podría detenerse.

—Debo irme, pero... solo tomate el té, te hará bien y en unos minutos alguien te traerá el desayuno.

—G-gracias... – con timidez, y alivio, no supo por que pero no encontró otra palabra que expresar después de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder – gracias por no... – Kaerou ya no lo escucho, salio de la habitación sin decir nada.

"Demonios como fue posible que Yo perdiera el control – golpeo el escritorio de su habitación dejando una marca visible – maldita sea, el estúpido de Kaede tiene la culpa de todo, si el no hubiera nacido Yo!..." – se permitió un largo suspiro mientras calmaba sus ímpetus, en ese momento deseaba ir a donde su hermano estuviera para esta vez descargar su odio en contra de su familia en la única persona que había arruinado verdaderamente su vida.

Jamás fue su intención hacerle daño al pelirrojo, ni tampoco asustarlo, su plan para conquistarlo se arruino, se suponía que debía tratarlo bien en todo momento, ser atento, cariñoso, no como Kaede, pero resulto ser peor y eso si no podía perdonárselo, en ese momento Kaerou Rukawa alias Kaerou Kido, el Yakuza que continuaría su dinastía en nombre de su abuelo debia mantener la calma.

Se impuso así mismo ser mas paciente, y disculparse con Hanamichi, de cualquier forma en unos días, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para enamorarlo, tan pronto se deshiciera de su peor enemigo.

——————————————————————

"Maldita sea apenas son mas las 10 de la maldita mañana. Carajo, por que no pasa el tiempo mas rápido." – daba vueltas en la sala inventando un plan para terminar con su hermano sin que la policía se diera cuenta.

En casa de Hanamichi, Kaede esperaba a que pasaran las horas suficientes para que este lo llamara con desesperación. Había dormido muy poco, pero lo suficiente como para ya estar despierto, esperando aquella llamada que haría desaparecer la preocupación que no sintió por nadie desde que tuvo uso de razón.

Pero tenia un mal presentimiento, por mas que se concentraba en sus técnicas de ataque para enfrentar el ejercito de su hermano y a "su hermano" al final, no lo lograba. La preocupación no le permitía ni siquiera pensar.

Dos horas mas tarde el teléfono sonó.

* * *

N/A: Hola, ya se que esta muy corto pero prometo que para el próximo capitulo habrá mucha mas acción ji, ji, bueno me despido no sin antes agradecer a Shadir (Elenita), Lensaiak, sakura, Seishiro1, y Tenshi Lain por escribirme sus reviews, gracias y hasta la próxima!


	12. La llamada

THE EVIL TWIN

N/A: A alguien le gusta el drama y el angst?

CAPITULO XII. LA LLAMADA.

—Moshi, moshi – contesto nervioso.

—Rukawa, que haces en... olvídalo, pásame a Hanamichi.

—El... no esta aquí – pensaba que decir al esperar una nueva pregunta.

—Que, y donde demonios esta? – Se altero en segundos – Te exijo que me lo digas ahora... – sus gritos eran molestos, pensaba en lo peor.

—Tuvo que salir de la ciudad, pero volverá en unos días – seguía tranquilo esperando sonar convincente.

—¿Y a donde demonios lo mandaste, no me digas que al hospital, por que si es así te juro que yo... – le apunto con un dedo al teléfono como si fuera el mismo Zorro.

—Hanamichi esta bien, solo lo mande lejos de la ciudad por... para que... conociera a mi familia, pero volverá pronto – Ya se estaba cansando de la farsa y estaba a punto de colgar.

—Tu familia, ahora resulta que si tienes fami... Olvídalo ¿Dime por que carajo no estas con el? – su paciencia se había terminado.

—Por que necesito arreglar algunos asuntos financieros y no tengo por que darte mas explicaciones, así que tendrás que conformarte y callarte! – y azoto el auricular sobre el teléfono con fuerza.

—Ahggg maldito Rukawa! ¿Por que me colgaste? – le grito al auricular y después colgó el teléfono publico al igual que Rukawa – ¿Por que no me dijo nada? – Se pregunto así mismo – Hoy es día de escuela, y no me dijo nada, esto no esta bien – se quedo pensativo un momento, hasta que sus amigos lo llamaron para preguntarle que había pasado con Hanamichi, a lo que solo respondió lo que Rukawa le había dicho.

Ninguno de ellos se quedo conforme y decidieron ir a casa de su amigo al terminar las clases.

———————————————————————————

Caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina, como león enjaulado se recriminaba cada estupidez que había hecho en su estancia con Hanamichi

"Como es posible que me haya dado las gracias después de que yo... – restregaba sus manos sobre su negra cabellera arrepentido de sus actos contra el pelirrojo – Maldita sea mi suerte, ¿por que tenia que enamorarme de alguien que no merezco tener?... – de repente su desesperación crecía y se castigaba a si mismo en sus pensamientos – Mi sentencia será nunca obtener su amor...? – fue una pregunta al aire – Si, tal vez, pero no me importa, el tiempo lo hará olvidar a Kaede y me querrá después... o tal vez no... Ja, ja – rió nervioso y con un gesto de desesperación – ¿por que tenia que nacer, ¿por que no pude ser solo Yo, ¿por que vine al maldito mundo si no le hacia falta a nadie!... Ja, ja, tal vez debí morir en aquella misión, o tal vez Kaede debió morir... – se sentó un segundo y al vislumbrar una verdad absurda, la esperanza lo ilumino – Sí, eso es!. El burlo a la muerte y su destino se modificó! Por eso debo matarlo, por eso estoy aquí ja, ja, si eso es! – ahora estaba euforico y feliz – Prepárate Kaede-chan que tus días pronto terminaran" – termino su discurso y se concentro en sus próximos planes de conquista.

Después de todo Kaerou si estaba loco o estaba enloqueciendo, por lo menos eso era lo que uno de sus subordinados comenzaba a creer.

Yako escucho cada palabra de lo que su jefe dijo en su oficina-habitación, y satisfecho con la forma en que todo estaba saliendo, sonrió para si mismo mientras llevaba el desayuno al pelirrojo.

Yako Inui, Media mas de 2 metros y había sido luchador de sumo, aunque tuvo que bajar mucho de peso al notar que el colesterol malo le estaba causando problemas de todo tipo. Ahora mantenía su peso en 120 kilogramos, aun así lucia como un mounstro. Yako era después de todo un maestro de la tortura y el sadismo.

—————————

Algunos minutos después de calmarse, decidió llamar a Kaede para informarle sobre su nueva situación. Tomo el teléfono pero la puerta de su oficina se abrió de improvisto. Yako lucia igual de frío que siempre pero al interrumpirlo, Kaerou supo que algo no andaba bien y decidió escucharlo.

—No quiere comer – al ver el gesto de confusión en su jefe continuo hablando – Tiene miedo de que la comida este envenenada o drogada.

—Yo me encargo, retírate a tu puesto – suspiro preocupado, tenia que hacer que su niño comiera, no quería que se muriera de hambre.

Yako obedeció y Kaerou se dirigió hacia donde el pelirrojo intentaba alcanzar con mucha dificultad, una de las perillas que abriría una de las ventanas, las cuales que se encontraban solo en la parte superior de las paredes de su habitación. Le era difícil mantenerse mucho tiempo colgado, pero no dejaba de intentarlo.

—Si intentas escapar, mis subordinados iran por ti – su tono amable volvió a su personalidad – Están atentos en todo momento.

Al escuchar la voz de Kaerou volvió a sentarse sobre su futón, pero sin mirarlo.

—Me han dicho que no quieres comer – Hanamichi solo suspiro, sin contestar y sin mirarlo – Discúlpame por lo de hace un rato, no se que me paso – rió con nerviosismo, sintiéndose ridículo por primera vez frente a un chico mas joven que el – Olvide que aun eres muy niño.

Hanamichi seguía sin hacer comentarios sobre las palabras de su anfitrión, pero no tenia ningún gesto de enojo o molestia, solo parecía estar triste y buscando la forma de convencer a Kaerou de no matar a su zorro.

—Si ya no intento escapar... podrías dejar a Kaede en paz? – por fin lo miro, mas triste que nunca.

—Que? – no pudo evitar reír, "acaso era una broma por parte del pelirrojo?" – No lo creo.

—Pero dices que me amas o no? – lo miro buscando sinceridad en sus ojos, proyectándola en los suyos.

—Si pero...

—Entonces hazlo por mi, si me amas déjalo ir. Yo me quedare contigo y prometo amarte en unos meses, ya veras que lo lograre, tu solo...

—Ja, ja, ja, estas bromeando verdad?

—No, por favor piénsalo un minuto, en que te afecta que Kaede exista, el no te hace competencia y si me quieres a mi a tu lado, pues ya me tienes! – se levanto – Aquí estoy! – extendió sus brazos y las palmas de sus manos esperando una respuesta, Kaerou solo se acerco a el y puso una de sus manos en su mejilla izquierda.

—Lo amas tanto que estas dispuesto a sacrificarte por el – acerco sus labios a los del pelirrojo, admiraba su forma de amar y de entregarse al ser amado, de cualquier forma eso lo hizo odiar mas a su hermano – De verdad crees que podrás amarme en unos meses?

—S-si, lo prometo, pero por favor nommff – de pronto sus labios fueron cubiertos por los de Kaerou sin esperarlo o desearlo, pero tuvo que corresponder a ese beso que le supo casto.

—Lo pensare – se separo del pelirrojo deseando mas – por ahora solo quiero que te alimentes.

Hanamichi estaba confundido, "acaso le había dado una esperanza?", no lo sabia y tampoco confiaba en que la comida estuviera libre de sustancias toxicas o que lo hicieran dormir

—No esta envenenada ni nada por el estilo – se sentó e invito a su huésped a imitarlo – Esta bien – sonrió resignado a probar sus buenas intenciones – Para que compruebes que estoy siendo 100 por ciento honesto... toma lo que quieras de los platillos que están en la charola y Yo lo comeré – Hanamichi por fin se sentó, pero su cara mostraba mucha desconfianza.

Kaerou le mostró su más amigable sonrisa, una que jamás había mostrado a nadie, y el pelirrojo aunque titubeante, tomo los palillos y escogió un bocado al azar mientras su acompañante esperaba ser alimentado con la boca abierta.

—Mm... Esta delicioso – saboreo la comida, complacido de que Hana comenzara a confiar en el y a conocer su verdadero "Yo".

—Esta bien. Voy a comer – hacia casi 12 horas que no probaba bocado y ese desayuno oriental estaba caliente y delicioso.

Comieron juntos pero cuando la comida se acabo, Hanamichi volvió a insistir en su propuesta.

—Y... ya lo pensaste? – no habían hablado mucho y antes de que Kaerou lo dejara solo deseaba una respuesta.

—Ja, ja, no es tan fácil – le dio la espalda y le hablo con sinceridad – Hace años que he planeado mi venganza y con su muerte, la daré por concluida.

—Pero no es justo, el nunca quiso ser el heredero, el creía que tu lo serias y...

—Nunca se negó! – le dio la cara mostrando su furia descontrolada una vez mas, gritándole su razones a quien no tenia culpa alguna – el no rechazo la oportunidad – bajo la voz – simplemente la acepto! y yo... – de alguna manera sus argumentos ya no eran tan validos, no después de que Hanamichi exponía los de su hermano como si fueran los suyos.

—Fue por que creyó que al regalarte el puesto te sentirías humillado – lo miraba con paciencia y preocupación pero sin alzar la voz, estaba conciente de que estaba suplicando algo aparentemente imposible – Es tu hermano y nunca quiso lastimarte...

—Que considerado! – lo dijo con ironía – pero nunca he necesitado sus favores y mucho menos su lastima! – golpeo el aire con su mano abierta y el odio a flor de piel – Solo sus servicios. Adiós – decidió marcharse para no escuchar mas ruegos inútiles.

—No te vayas Kaerou, por favor... – al ver que el oji-azul caminaba hacia la puerta se atrevió a tomar su mano – Déjame pedirle que se vaya – Kaerou lo miro pero no se acobardo y nuevamente le rogó con la mirada – Le pediré que desaparezca y también le diré que, que yo... Me quedare contigo – bajo el rostro, en ese momento quería sonar convincente pero no podía si lo miraba a los ojos – Haré lo que tu digas – se hinco sin mirarlo y sin soltarlo.

—Esta bien – al mirarlo a sus pies un mundo nuevo se formo en su mente, uno en el que tal vez no iría al infierno al morir y en el que muy posiblemente obtendría lo que siempre quiso, el verdadero amor.

Hanamichi se sorprendió al escucharlo, levanto el rostro y sonrió aunque su pequeña victoria aun no era efectiva. Solo pudo agradecerle con la mirada y espero a que Kaerou volviera con un teléfono portátil.

——————————

Contesto al segundo tono, estaba nervioso, algo le decía que nada había salido como lo planeaba pero intento animarse y confiar en que su futuro seria feliz.

—Moshi, moshi – contesto aun mas nervioso que la primera vez.

—Buenos días hermano, solo te llamo para... dejarte saber que tu plan fallo – la venganza consumada era el mejor platillo y lo esperaba ansioso.

—Que? – se alarmo de inmediato – Como, y que... – estaba aturdido ahora, muy preocupado.

—Hanamichi esta conmigo, ya hablamos y me ha pedido que te perdone la vida, y soy tan generoso que te dejare vivir, siempre y cuando huyas del país y de mi vista – sonreía al imaginar su respuesta, estaba feliz.

—Estas loco, Maldito, no sabes cuanto te odio! – se levanto del sillón donde descansaba con los puños cerrados – No me iré, me quedare y te haré pagar con creces todo el daño que nos hagas, Me oyes! – le gritaba al auricular como si fuera su hermano.

—No grites Idiota! – Perdió la tranquilidad al escuchar aquel ridículo insulto "loco ¿Yo?", se ofendió – Te estoy dando la oportunidad de tu vida, de cualquier forma no soy Yo quien intentara convencerte de ello – le paso el auricular a Hanamichi.

—Maldito! Te ... – su furia se descontrolo hasta que escucho una voz conocida.

—Kaede?... estas ahí? – pegunto al no escuchar una respuesta.

—Hana... perdóname soy un Imbécil, todo esto es mi culpa y ahora tu sufrirás las consecuencias, Lo siento tanto... – estaba arrepentido de sus actos, se odiaba a si mismo por infringir dolor en la que persona que mas amaba.

—Ya no pienses en eso, solo... sal del país por favor, yo estaré bien. Aquí con Kaerou no me hace falta nada y tal vez... – realmente esperaba convencerlo.

—Que estas diciendo, es una locura, acaso te lavo el cerebro? – de momento le parecio que hablaba con otra persona.

—No, escúchame Kaede – le daba instrucciones como si de preparar un pastel se tratara – Tienes que irte y dejarme aquí, no me importa quedarme por que ¿sabes, es la única forma en que tu puedes seguir viviendo y con eso me basta para seguir adelante – se permitió un corto suspiro – De verdad creo que debes olvidarte de mi e iniciar una nueva vida, como la ultima vez, solo elige otro país, y podrás hacer lo que te plazca... – preparo un discurso pero solo pudo decir la tercera parte, hasta que fue interrumpido por su koibito.

—No, no, y no, no te voy a dejar, jamás lo haré, esta es la vida que quiero vivir, y si no estas tu a mi lado entonces nada me importa – su ansiedad iba en aumento, las palabras de Hanamichi no lo alentaban.

—No digas eso amor, Tu me prometiste que vivirías! – comenzaba a flaquear.

—Pero solo para volver contigo, para vivir a tu lado, para siempre! – Hanamichi tenia que entender que lo que le pedía era imposible.

—Sé que será difícil al principio pero... pero si lo intentas me olvidaras y yo a ti, ahora por favor sal de país, y no vengas a buscarme por que... por que no me iré contigo! – intento sonar molesto y autoritario pero eso nunca le funciono con Kaede.

—Que, co-como que no te iras conmigo, que quieres decir? – la duda lo embargo por un segundo.

—Lo que oyes Kaede, prefiero quedarme con el a que tu mueras intentando rescatarme.

—No, no lo haré – ahora estaba seguro, su amado solo intentaba salvarle la vida y el merecía que arriesgara la suya.

—Por favor – le rogó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Te amo! – deseaba hacerle entender su principal razón de vivir.

—Por favor vete! – comenzó a sollozar con fuerza, los espasmos eran notables en su voz.

—No, te amo, te amo y no voy a rendirme sin pelear! – por el contrario Kaede comenzaba a sentirse lleno de fuerza y ánimos para luchar.

—Kaede... Yo también te...no! – al sentir que Kaerou le quitaba el teléfono sintió que también le quitaba la vida.

—Suficiente – miro a Hanamichi intimidante, esperando que se alejara – ya escuchaste al pelirrojo. Si vienes aquí, te mueres – la escena le hizo odiar mas a su hermano si era posible, se habían acabado las oportunidades. Era hora de concluir su venganza.

—No estés tan seguro – siguió escuchando los sollozos de su amor con dolor, pero con furia dispuesto a todo por traerlo de vuelta y por hacerlo feliz de por vida como pago por su sufrimiento.

—Bien, en ese caso, te daré mi localización. ¿Recuerdas aquel templo en el que solíamos entrenar de niños, bien pues aquí te estaré esperando – y colgó con una gran satisfacción.

—Déjame llamarlo otra vez, te lo ruego, esta vez funcionara – le rogó de nuevo al calmar sus espasmo y su llanto.

—No y será mejor que no insistas.

—Kaerou! – volvió a tomar su mano, pero esta vez el pelinegro apretó la suya con mucha fuerza y después lo empujo – AH! – cayo al suelo dándose cuenta de que su oportunidad no había servido para nada.

—Nos veremos después – le dio la espalda y se acomodo su Yukata – Ahora tengo que preparar todo para darle la bienvenida a tu amorcito, ja, ja...

—————————

N/A: Ta-ta-tán, bien pues ya no falta mucho para el final, tal vez 3 capítulos como mínimo y aunque hace poco supe que ya no es posible contestar los reviews me arriesgare a agradecerlos. Muchas gracias como siempre a Shadir (me encanta que te haya parecido bueno el capi anterior, espero que este también te guste, aunque mi Kaerou sigue siendo igual que siempre je, je), Lensaiak (también te mando un abrazo y espero que te haya gustado la reacción de Kaede y que significa lerdo?), Seishiro1(espero que te haya gustado y que te sigas alimentando bien) Y a neko-moon (de verdad espero que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y este también y no te preocupes que no pienso dejar ninguno de mis fics sin terminar y espero que hayas tenido un feliz día del Amigo también). Espero pronto actualizar este largo fic y terminarlo, gracias a todos por su apoyo, me hacen muy feliz.

Espero que no me multen por contestar los reviews o que de plano me borren. Si me borran por hacer esto voy a seguir publicando mis fics en Amor Yaoi y tal vez vuelva con otro nick aquí. Hasta la próxima.


	13. Antes de la Tormenta

THE EVIL TWIN

CAPITULO XIII: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FIN.

Destruyo el teléfono, la mesita de noche y volteo hacia arriba el pequeño sillón que se encontraba en la pequeña sala de Hanamichi. Su furia exploto y sus rugidos se escuchaban por todo la casa. Estaba furioso con el mundo, no solo con su hermano, con su familia o consigo mismo, odiaba al mundo, al universo, al tiempo, al cosmos y a todas aquellas situaciones – por mas pequeñas que esta fueran – que lo hicieron llegar al terrible e intolerable "Hoy".

Quería matar a su hermano y sabia que llegaría el momento en que así seria. Ahora solo tenia que hacer el último plan, que al consumarlo, le permitiera vivir tranquilo por el resto de sus días. Contaba con que en una situación como esta podría encontrar la mejor salida posible, como siempre, como antes.

Después de respirar y contar hasta diez, entro a la ducha y abrió la llave del agua fría, no podía enfriar su cabeza y solo así podía pensar claramente. Su ira en contra de todo no le dejaba pensar. Estuvo bajo el chorro de agua un buen rato. Todavía no era medio día, pero deseaba tener un plan en menos de dos horas.

De pronto, a su mente acudió el recuerdo de aquella persona que estaba en su misma situación, desafortunadamente aunque solo era un año mayor, había tenido la suerte de Rukawa pues también fue hijo de uno de los Yakuzas más prominentes de Tokio y por lo tanto un perfecto heredero, con las mismas habilidades de los Rukawa. Lo mejor de todo es que era un hombre confiable, tanto como lo podía ser un joven Yakuza.

—Disculpa que te busque a esta hora pero necesito de tus "servicios" – le llamo desde un teléfono público.

Desde la ultima ocasión en que sus equipos jugaron su ultimo partido, se habían mantenido en contacto, así que al llegar a su departamento busco en su libreta de teléfonos, los únicos confiables y encontró el de su único y verdadero amigo en su anterior vida de gangster.

—Eres mi único verdadero amigo, y si necesitas mi ayuda puedes contar con ella, solo dame algunas horas y ve a mi "departamento" – Kaede entendió a la perfección a que se refería su amigo y colgó el teléfono.

Se conocían desde pequeños, sus padres en distintas ocasiones se asociaron para combatir a nuevos gángsteres que se querían adueñar de la ciudad. Trabajaron juntos en algunas misiones pero cuando el imperio de los padres de Sinichi cayo – un año antes que el de los Rukawa – le fue necesario escapar y hacerse pasar por un joven adolescente, lo logro después de muchos esfuerzos, repartiendo el poco dinero que pudo salvar, de lo mucho que perdió – incluyendo a sus padres

La noticia se corrió por el bajo mundo, y Kaede al igual que su familia tuvieron conocimiento de la nueva no tan buena noticia, por que de acuerdo con las últimas versiones, ninguno de la familia había sobrevivido.

Horas después de meditar su último plan – que aunque era simple quedo satisfecho – se vistió con ropas que le dieran total flexibilidad, pensaba atacar al anochecer, aun sabiendo que su hermano lo esperaba y no precisamente con los brazos abiertos.

Tan pronto Maki reconoció las intensiones de su amigo, reunió todo el arsenal posible, pues tenía el presentimiento de que Kaede estaba metido en algo grande. Desde que lo vio salir hacia ya algunos meses del 'Sky-blue' por la noche, vestido con su uniforme, no quiso quedarse con la duda de sus sospechas, así que investigo por su cuenta que era lo estaba pasando en el lugar. La noticia no le alegro, aunque si le sorprendió que después de llevar una vida pacifica y en total armonía con la ley, Kaede Rukawa volviera a las andadas, por decirlo de alguna manera.

No lo contacto de inmediato para preguntarle que era lo que estaba haciendo, sencillamente indago por su lado y al fin consiguió la información que deseaba. Cuando colgó el teléfono se alegro de mantener sus más confiables contactos, pues temía que en algún momento cualquiera de sus antiguos enemigos le declarara la guerra de nuevo – al saber que no había muerto.

Aun no atardecía pero Rukawa ya lo esperaba dentro de su "casa", fumándose un delicioso puro cubano.

—Te esperaba mas tarde – entro y se acomodo en el sillón frente a su antiguo amigo. Dejo un gran bolso sobre el suelo y espero a que Rukawa se acercara a tomarlo.

—Tengo una emergencia – lo miro serio y expulso el humo que tenia guardado en su boca, solo para observar lo que su amigo le había traído.

—Desde que te distinguí al salir de aquel antro, el 'Sky blue', me imagine que andabas en malos pasos – puso las armas que quedaban en el bolso sobre la mesita de noche.

—El imbécil de Kaerou me obligo – mientras charlaba con Maki, reconocía con gusto cada una de las armas de fuego que sostenía en sus manos – pero ya no estoy dispuesto a soportar sus chantajes.

—Eso significa que esta vez si la hizo en grande.

—Mas que eso – cargo una mágnum calibre .45 y miro a Sinichi con curiosidad – estas seguro de que están "limpias"?

—Claro que si pero...

—Tiene a Hanamichi y tendré que ir por el, al antiguo templo donde solíamos practicar, lo recuerdas?

—Como olvidarlo, pero como fue posible que permitieras que...

—Fui un Imbécil al subestimarlo – le dio un golpe con el puño a la pequeña metralleta al cargarla – no creí que fuera a cumplir su promesa – lo miro a los ojos totalmente molesto consigo mismo, jamás creyó ser humillado de esa manera y mucho menos que le quitaran lo que mas quería.

—Lo creíste incapaz de cumplir una de sus promesas, que te paso? te nació el amor por los desgraciados sin corazón? – Maki sí que conocía a Kaerou, era otro de los pocos que lograba distinguirlo al mirarlo a los ojos y estaba sumamente sorprendido de que Kaede hubiera confiado en aquel al que todos sus conocidos llamaban "The evil twin", por lo menos todos los que sabían que Kaede Rukawa tenia un hermano gemelo.

—Es mi hermano, y jamás pensé que... – jugo con algunas estrellas de acero pensativo, notando que se había vuelto mas blando de lo que creía.

—Tienes razón... fuiste un total imbécil y ahora tendrás que arriesgar tu vida.

—Ya no importa – suspiro, sabia que tenia un 50 por ciento de probabilidades de salir con vida de aquella misión, pero en su corazón y su mente la imagen de un Hanamichi sonriente se dibujaba constantemente y solo podía soñar con volverlo a estrechar entre sus brazos, eso era suficiente para hacerlo renacer de sus cenizas.

—Amigo si necesitas ayuda yo...

—No. Tengo que hacer esto solo – con una sola mirada Maki supo que no era necesario que insistiera.

—Se que no te voy a convencer, pero me mantendré pendiente de la situación, tengo algunos contactos que nos pueden servir.

—Te lo agradeceré, pero si algo llega a pasarme... – lo miro a los ojos – si no te llamo antes de que se termine el día de mañana...

—Yo me encargare de sacarlo de ahí, no debes preocuparte... amigo

—Gracias.

—También es mi enemigo – ambos sonrieron y pusieron el mejor plan en marcha.

Espero a que dieran las 12 – aunque tenia prisa, sabia que no podía hacer nada durante la tarde – durante ese tiempo charlo con Sinichi de muchas cosas, entre ellas de sus viejos tiempos en la universidad de Londres. Kaede no quería inmiscuir a Sinichi en sus problemas, pero en una situación como la suya sentía que no estaba siendo totalmente objetivo y necesitaba algunos consejos sobre como matar a su hermano, sin sentir remordimientos, así era como se sentía. Maki no tenía todas las respuestas pero le dio su punto de vista y un poco de seguridad a la hora de tomar las mejores decisiones en su plan de combate.

——————————————————

—Estoy aburrido! – grito el pelirrojo mientras se recostaba en medio de la habitación, desparramado sobre el suelo y con sus extremidades estiradas – No podrían traerme algo que ver o que escuchar? – volvió a gritar, no sabia por que lo hacia o como se atrevía a hacerlo, solo sabia que ya no quería pensar y deseaba olvidar sus problemas por lo menos unas cuantas horas, hasta que le diera sueño o hasta que algo pasara – Tengo hambre! – esperaba que lo escucharan pronto, su voz alcanzaba limites insospechados cuando gritaba.

Kaerou puso una cámara en cada esquina de la habitación, y casi a las tres de la tarde ya no tenia nada mas que hacer, todo estaba en orden y ahora en su oficina observaba algunos de los graciosos gestos que su cautivo pelirrojo mostraba en todo su esplendor, lo observo llorar por un buen rato recostado boca bajo sobre su futón, pero minutos después lo vio sentarse, limpiar sus lagrimas como un niño de 10 años, con una mirada diferente, como si la esperanza de una mejor vida estuviera cerca de su puerta, no podía descifrar sus miradas, solo sabia que ahora su adorado pelirrojo estaba tirado en su habitación aburrido, y exigiendo un poco de diversión.

Sonrió divertido al escuchar la ultima exclamación de Sakuragi, era muy gracioso, lo podía ver perfectamente y obviamente no lo hizo sufrir mas.

Antes de que su estomago volviera a gruñir, la puerta se abrió y nuevamente entro aquel ex luchador de Sumo, que Hanamichi suponía había sido quien lo durmió en el aeropuerto, aun así, cuando aquel gordo gigante dejo una televisión pequeña sobre el suelo y una bandeja con mucha comida sobre la mesita, la acepto gusto y comenzó a degustarla con gracia al comer, se sentía cohibido y no se comportaba como en su casa.

Encendió la televisión cuando esta fue conectada y vio las caricaturas mientras imagina una nueva manera de salir de ese lugar sin que Kaerou se diera cuenta. De pronto la puerta de su habitación nuevamente se abrió. No era muy tarde, tal vez las 5 pero comenzaba a oscurecer y hacer frió.

No esperaba verlo, creyó que no lo visitaría mas ese día, además de que ya había tenido suficiente de su presencia, ya no quería verlo por el resto de su vida, y ahora lo odiaba mas, por que ni siquiera le permitió terminar de decirle su ultima frase por teléfono a su amado Koibito, pero ahí estaba frente a el, con una Laptop encendida y parecía que le mostraría algo.

—Me vas a dejar jugar con tu computadora para que no me aburra o que? – le pregunto mirándolo con desconfianza y estudiando la rara sonrisa del Kitsune malo.

—Mejor aun querido, te dejare ver uno de mis videos favoritos – no veía nada malo en mostrarle aquel comprometedor video de casi 3 minutos, que había editado solo para iluminar sus días cada vez que se sentía solo desde hacia unos meses.

—Video de quien, Me gusta Dido, y O Zone, de quien es el video? – pregunto curioso.

—Es de una pareja que estoy seguro te va a encantar, solo déjame presionar este botón y lo veremos – presiono 'enter' y aquel video preferido de su colección de oro se inicio justo en el momento en el que el pantalón del pelirrojo ya estaba en el suelo.

Los gemidos de Kaerou y Hanamichi se escuchaban en la sala de estar, muy cerca de la puerta. La cámara los había captado perfectamente y Kaerou había hecho un acercamiento a los cuerpos que se movían rítmicamente contra la pared, al editar los 3 minutos de acción.

Tan pronto Hanamichi reconoció los cuerpos en la computadora, se ruborizo pero no podía hacer nada, estaba en shock. Solo se cubrió la boca mientras observaba el monitor y el rostro sonriente de su anfitrión.

—Eres un Hentai! – lo acuso totalmente rojo de vergüenza.

—Solo cuando se trata de ti pequeño – lo miro con malicia, ya se había excitado e intentaba controlar sus instintos ahora.

—Quítalo Ya! – exigió, pero al ver que sus ordenes no eran obedecidas, dirigió sus manos hacia la computadora.

—No, no, espera – detuvo la trayectoria de las manos que se dirigían a la computadora con fuerza – quiero que sepas quien es tu co-protagonista – sonrió feliz de la vida.

—Ya se quien es!

—No, no lo sabes amor – espero hasta que la cámara enfoco el rostro lleno de placer del pelirrojo y el suyo en un acercamiento – Fíjate bien.

—No!

—Si, je, je, soy Yo!

—No es cierto, ese no eres tu, yo no pude haber hecho eso contigo!

—Por que no, acaso no recuerdas que me preguntaste en distintas ocasiones si me pasaba algo y hasta dijiste que estaba raro, lo recuerdo perfectamente – como olvidar una escena tan perfecta para su persona.

—No, no, no... – continuo diciéndolo hasta que se quedo sin aire, mirando con odio a su agresor, ahora sí sentía violado – Maldito!... como te atreviste?... te matare Yo mismo! – le grito y se le hecho encima a golpes, pero estaban sentados y rápidamente Kaerou con su experiencia en cualquier tipo de combate logro sostener sus muñecas, para nuevamente posarse sobre el pelirrojo – Suéltame! – gritaba mientras intentaba soltarse, pero de alguna manera Kaerou lo inmovilizo con sus extremidades.

—Pegas fuerte cariño! – le hablo con prepotencia, le fue fácil dominarlo, lo había visto pelear y sabia que pocas veces el pelirrojo pensaba antes de dar un golpe, solo reaccionaba de acuerdo a la ocasión y para alguien como Kaerou era predecible.

—Te odio – su impotencia lo hizo desesperar y sin poderlo evitar comenzó a sollozar de coraje, principalmente por que había sido humillado en su propia casa.

—Pensé que ya lo habías aceptado hace unas horas, creí que por esa razón me habías dado esa bofetada, pero veo que solo te sentiste ofendido – al ver como el pelirrojo sufría por su trato, aflojo sus manos sobre las muñecas de Hanamichi y se alejo un poco

Hanamichi ya no hizo nada, sabia que no podría contra Kaerou, así que solo se abrazo a si mismo mientras intentaba controlar su llanto y la impotencia que sentía en ese momento.

Un minuto después Kaerou lo dejo solo, y nuevamente se sintió mal, estaba actuando como un patán, pero después volvería a disculparse, el pelirrojo era voluble y tenia confianza en que todo saldría como lo esperaba y al fin seria feliz.

———————————————

Kaede repaso su plan en su mente, era simple, solo tenia que entrar al templo donde su hermano se escondía y asesinar a quien se interpusiera en su camino, y al llegar a donde su hermano, pelear hasta que uno de los dos quedara inconciente, por que en el fondo no deseaba que su única familia de sangre terminara en la fosa común, pero su situación llego al punto en que era todo o nada, matar o morir, y Kaede no estaba dispuesto a morir, no ahora que había encontrado a su otra mitad.

* * *

N/A: Ahora si puedo decir que ya no falta casi nada para terminar este fic, y aunque me pone triste terminarlo pues ya es hora, gracias a quien lee y espero pronto actualizarlo, hasta lueguin! 


	14. Antes del Fin

THE EVIL TWIN

CAPITULO XIV: ANTES DEL FIN.

Estaba inconsolable, se sentía humillado, usado, atrapado, asustado y sin saber como reaccionar. Su antiguo Yo habría hecho lo posible por salir del lugar, pero sabía que Kaede no deseaba que se arriesgara a morir, además de que complicaría la situación con su irresponsabilidad. No deseaba quedarse en ese lugar y con respecto a Kaerou, ahora sabia que no podría perdonarlo por haberlo engañado de esa forma, aun así, no podía odiarlo, su forma de ser y de comportarse – siempre que no hablaran de Kaede – le hacia pensar que había algo bueno en el, cuando su mirada se dirigía hacia su persona era diferente, era bueno y alegre, era amable y atento, pero también era rencoroso y vengativo, además de que se había vuelto un poco loco al creer ver y pensar situaciones que no existían. Tal vez estaba perdiendo la razón, su odio hacia su familia y su hermano, no le permitían entender que su vida no tenía que ser así, que sus acciones no eran las correctas y que no tenía derecho de arruinarle la vida a nadie.

Hanamichi creía que tal vez con ayuda profesional podría ayudar a Kaerou, que el podría dejar de ver a su hermano como un enemigo, pero ya no estaba tan seguro, cada vez que lo veía, se comportaba amable y atento como una buena persona normal, pero al pasar lo segundos cambiaba de actitud y se convertía en un maldito egoísta sin corazón. Quería pero no podía dejar de sentir lastima por aquel joven que solo se sentía desplazado. Sabía que si no le ayudaba podría terminar muy mal y aunque tampoco estaba seguro de poder hacerlo, aun tenía la esperanza de que los hermanos Rukawa no derramaran la sangre del otro, y mucho menos por su humilde persona.

Se sentía culpable por eso, no entendía como era posible que Kaerou chantajeara a Kaede debido a su existencia en la vida de su zorro, ahora se arrepentía de haber permitido que su koibito se enamorara hasta ese punto de el, si tan solo lo dejara ahí con su hermano, los dos sobrevivirían y de alguna manera estarían tranquilos, pero eso ya no era una opción, solo una ilusión que se ahogo bajo los enormes egos de sus pretendientes.

Aun intentaba perdonar a Kaerou, imaginando que Kaede tenia conocimiento de aquel acto ruin por parte de su hermano, pero al recordar aquel raro comportamiento cuando regreso minutos después sorprendiéndolo nuevamente, le hizo pensar que tal vez, su zorro sí sabia que Hanamichi había tenido sexo con su hermano. Se sentía como un idiota, no podía controlar su llanto y seguía sin encontrar una manera de escapar sin morir en el intento. Horas después al fin controlo los espasmos que sacudían su cuerpo, pero seguía triste y desesperado, pensando en las siguientes horas y temiendo lo peor.

————————————————————

Cuando le parecio que la guerra estaba por desatarse en aquel tranquilo templo, le ordeno a Yako llevar a Hanamichi aun lugar mas seguro, la ultima habitación del segundo piso era perfecto, así que al observar que el pelirrojo se había quedado dormido – al pasar algunas horas – lo llevo cargando hasta su refugio, donde nuevamente lo acomodo sobre un suave futón cuidando que no despertara durante el traslado.

Kaerou le ordeno a Yako cuidarlo hasta que volviera, también le aconsejo que si algo salía mal, o que si no volvía, se prepara a pelear, por que su hermano no tendría consideración con nadie. Lo recordaba perfectamente, en una ocasión durante una de las reuniones mensuales de sus padres y su abuelo con los demás Yakuzas del estado, hubo un complot para asesinar a su abuelo, pero Kaede estuvo ahí y lo impidió utilizando todas sus habilidades para impedir que aquel plan resultara. Todos los presentes fueron testigos de la brutalidad con la que el hijo menor de los Rukawa termino con todos los secuaces de un antiguo enemigo de su abuelo. No tuvo compasión con ninguno, cuando se trataba de acabar con personas no santas, no le importaba causarles daño y se convertía en algo parecido a una maquina asesina.

Afortunadamente Kaerou confiaba en que sus habilidades habían mejorado notablemente, y esperaba una buena pelea contra su hermano, de la que estaba seguro, saldría victorioso.

————————————————————

El templo donde solía entrenar en sus años mozos estaba bastante lejos de la ciudad, a simple vista lucia abandonado y no había casi nada cerca, por lo menos no en un perímetro de 20 kilómetros a la redonda, de esa manera, el escondite de Kaerou era el mejor que pudo haber encontrado, lejos de policías y ladrones, además de otros Yakuzas.

Oscurecía profusamente, no era fácil ver algo en esa noche de luna menguante, pues estaba cubierta por grandes nubes excesivamente cargadas de lluvia. Estaba armado hasta los dientes y bien protegido. Ya estaba muy cerca del escondite de su hermano, observaba la parte de arriba del templo abandonado. Buscaba afanadamente francotiradores, pero felizmente no encontró ninguno, tenía la seguridad de que esa era una invitación a entrar por parte de su odiado hermano.

————————————————————

Se coloco su Hakama de lujo, mientras esperaba a su peor enemigo llegar a su puerta, estaba conciente de que los anteriores adversarios con los que su hermano pelearía –incluyendo a sus guardaespaldas sin habilidades especiales, listos para morir – le darían tiempo, pero en realidad solo quería cansarlo un poco – no perdía nada con ser precavido al obtener un poco de ventaja – de cualquier forma, solo eran tres los que realmente valían la pena, incluyendo a Yako, el cual solo pelearía en caso de que Kaerou lo necesitara, o en caso de que Kaede fuera a buscar a Hanamichi directamente y que lo encontrara por accidente, ya que el ex sumo estaría cuidando al pelirrojo de que no intentara nada y de que nada le pasara.

Su primer subordinado destinado a pelear con Kaede, era muy hábil con los cuchillos, en su cuerpo escondía una cantidad increíble aun en los rincones mas insospechados y de todos los tamañas habidos y por haber, pero si este no era lo suficientemente bueno para darle una pelea a su hermano – y ni hablar de poder terminar con su vida – el segundo en su lista, era aun mas hábil con las espadas, poseía una exquisita Katana forjada por el mejor en el negocio y podía presumir las mismas habilidades de un cirujano cuando se trataba de modificar la carne humana con el filo de su espada.

Su tercer luchador favorito, estaba destinado a proteger a su pelirrojo, no por que fuera el mas hábil aunque si era el mas fuerte, sino por que podía confiar en el, o eso era lo que deseaba creer. El ex luchador de Sumo, no era muy viejo, pero lo habían descalificado de múltiples combates por la aplicación de su fuerza extrema al romper las reglas, por esa razón había optado por retirarse y dedicarse a salvaguardar a quien le pagara mejor por sus servicios.

———————————————————————

Con un poco mas de confianza, se introdujo al templo, lo conocía bastante bien y esperaba que Kaerou no hubiera cambiado nada, y así poder moverse dentro con libertad. Entro con sigilo al salón de visitas, lo encontró vació y le parecio sospechoso, el lugar parecía inhabitado y no sentía la presencia de nadie, por lo menos no en la habitación principal.

Dio unos cuantos pasos mas y encontró una mesita de centro, donde un mensaje le esperaba ansioso por ser leído, este llamo la atención de Kaede y lo leyó sin levantarlo.

"La vida es corta, y la tuya... hoy termina"

Suspiro al levantar nuevamente la vista "Tal vez en tus sueños", pensó con determinación y se alegro de haber practicado sus mejores golpes antes de llegar a este momento.

Al concentrarse un poco, advirtió la presencia de mas seres a su alrededor al cerrar los ojos, segundos después los abrió y dio algunos pasos con sigilo, esperando a ser atacado en cualquier momento, hasta que el sonido de un arma al ser cargada, le hizo saber que estaba cerca de unos cuantos tipos esperando a que diera un paso mas. Así lo hizo y una ola de balas de todos los calibres incluyendo algunos rifles, estuvieron muy cerca de traspasar su cuerpo, felizmente haciendo uso de la elasticidad de su cuerpo logro esquivarlas hasta estar a salvo.

Tras una columna de concreto solidó, alejado de sus enemigos, respiro profundo ahora con una pistola en cada mano, más que listo par contestar el ataque de la misma manera, dentro de sus posibilidades. Esperaba paciente a que alguno de los subordinados de su hermano hiciera ruido o que se acercaran para vaciarles las balas de sus pistolas, pero ninguno parecio tener el suficiente valor para hacerlo.

Saco una de sus pequeñas estrellas de acero e intento ver en su reflejo a alguno enemigo cercano, lo encontró y le disparo justamente en la cabeza. Después de que el primer pistolero cayo, una nueva ráfaga de balas roció su cuerpo, gracias a aquella columna no le paso nada y le dio tiempo de rodar por el suelo mientras disparaba con ambas pistolas, apuntándole a todos los que le fuera posible, solo dejo de disparar hasta que nuevamente encontró otra columna donde esconderse, cambio los cartuchos de sus armas y se alegro al ver que de los 10 guardaespaldas de su hermano ya solo quedaban 5 de pie.

Nuevamente se levanto, y se atrevió a dispararles a los presentes de frente, la sorpresa los hizo distraerse y 3 mas cayeron, pero los últimos dos, ya estaba heridos al intentar correr para ponerse a salvo.

Ambos respiraban dificultosamente, tenían miedo y Kaede podía olerlo, nuevamente cargo sus escuadras – armas – e intento convencerlos de salir.

—Tal vez si salen ahora, no les disparare – dio un paso sobre los cartuchos quemados, haciendo todo el ruido posible haciéndoles creer que era sincero.

Los tipos escondidos tras las paredes, no muy lejos del zorro, temblaban de miedo, su jefe les había advertido que debían ser muy tenaces para no ser asesinados, pero siendo 10, y armados con ese arsenal no le creyeron, y ahora estaban aterrorizados y sin saber que hacer. Se levantaron sin comunicarse y se mostraron ante Kaede con las manos en alto.

—Si no intentan nada, pueden irse, pero si vuelven no tendré piedad ni paciencia... Lárguense Ya! –les grito cuando vio que no se movían y estos corrieron lejos, para nunca volver.

Continúo con su difícil travesía, y llego hasta una de las habitaciones. Entro con sigilo, mirando hacia todos lados, concentrándose para escuchar cualquier sonido por mínimo que fuera, y al no escuchar nada, continuo hasta que llego a otra habitación, en la que al asomarla cabeza por un segundo se arrepintió pues una arma blanca estuvo a punto de enterrarse en su mejilla, de no haber actuado rápido al sacar su cabeza de aquella habitación, ahora estaría muerto.

Una gota de sangre rodó por su mejilla sin darse cuenta hasta que esta callo al suelo, se alegro de tener buenos reflejos y nuevamente intento entrar a la habitación de las dagas, así la bautizo cuando salio vivo segundos antes.

Entro saltando como pantera rodando por el suelo, disparando mientras estaba en el aire, disparo que sirvió para bloquear una nueva daga que planeaba enterrarse en su hombro. Nuevamente se levanto y mientras seguía disparando, corría velozmente por la habitación dando su primera vuelta en el amplio espacio destinado para su enfrentamiento.

Por fin logro rozar el hombro de su enemigo y este cayo lanzando antes una navaja pequeña, Kaede la evadió sin problemas y le disparo en el pecho en más de una ocasión, caminando hacia el de frente.

Su enemigo cayó por completo, sin gemir por el dolor, pero tocando sus heridas cerró los ojos mientras intentaba respirar aunque sabia que moriría.

Solo para asegurarse de que su enemigo estaba moribundo, se acerco a el y al notar que este ya no se movía se agacho sobre el, sintió deseos de observar bien su rostro y estar seguro de que ya no respiraba.

Se acerco demasiado y una pequeña daga en forma de flecha fue disparada como despedida por quien yacía tirado en el suelo, afortunadamente Kaede logro atraparla con su mano al detener su trayectoria, y aunque sangro un poco no se lastimo demasiado. Disparo nuevamente, esta vez en la cabeza del tipo que al parecer ya estaba inconciente y al fin murió.

Respiro con el conocimiento de que aun le faltaba mucho por recorrer, no estaba seguro de cuantas habitaciones tendría que visitar para encontrar a su hermano, pero estaba dispuesto a ir al mismo infierno con tal de llegar hasta donde se encontraran el y Hanamichi.

Se oxigeno el cerebro con tres respiros profundos y se aventuro a la siguiente habitación que encontró vacía, nuevamente con sigilo en busca de nuevos enemigos, cruzo la siguiente puerta, habitación en la cual fue recibido con una sonrisa diabólica, al parecer su nuevo enemigo si tenía personalidad.

—Me recuerdas, soy Hatori Tsunemori – se alejo lo suficiente para amenazarlo con su Katana en lo alto, en espera de una presentación oficial.

—Basura con apellido – respondió al sacar su espada de la funda tras su espalda, la tenía bajo la gabardina que usaba, la cual se quito para estar más cómodo en su siguiente batalla.

—Deberías ser más respetuoso con tus mayores Kaede Rukawa – Tsunemori respondió tranquilamente, había sido maestro de los nietos de Kido-Sama, y aunque ya tenía más de 40, estaba seguro de que podía vencer a su mejor alumno.

—Y tu deberías temerle a tus enemigos Hatori – le llamo por su nombre sin respeto alguno, esperando el ataque de su ex maestro.

—Seré precavido, comencemos ya – se inclino y después lanzo el primer golpe con su espada.

Kaede contuvo con su Katana el ataque de Hatori, sacando chispas con el choque de amabas espadas. Una nueva guerra se desato en aquella amplia habitación, la noche era oscura pero la luz artificial en algunas de las habitaciones incluyendo en la que luchaban ahora iluminaban cualquier rincón, mostrando así en la cámara que Kaerou conservaba en su oficina, la batalla que hasta el momento era la mas impresionante por el despliegue de aptitudes en el manejo de Sables.

Maki le había puesto nombre a su espada, la llamo simplemente "Yaga", y se la había prestado a Kaede cuando recordó que a Kaerou solían gustarle los combates particularmente con Katanas hechas por los mejores forjadores de metal. Era su único y mas apreciado recuerdo y no dudo en dársela a su único amigo para que no estuviera en desventaja pues el no poseía una, estaba en buenas manos y esperaba recuperarla pronto.

Estaba emocionado al ver lo bueno que era su hermano con la espada, su elegancia e insolencia se mostraban en cada movimiento y ya no podía esperar el momento de luchar con el, de hombre a hombre, mano a mano, seria un verdadero despliegue de poder y estaba ansioso por mostrarle a su hermano lo mucho que había mejorado.

Las hojas curvas de sus sables se blandían en una lucha imparable por obtener la victoria, y así la muerte del otro, en mas de una ocasión midieron sus fuerzas, tomando la vaina con ambas manos y ejerciendo presión con el filo de sus espadas, una contra la otra, sacando chispas en cada uno de sus encuentros, su fuerza en cada uno de sus cortes de viento era manifiesta, pero después de 5 minutos de un leal combate, Kaede se comenzó a desesperar y Hatori, ya se estaba cansando.

En un despliegue de poder y total exhibicionismo, Hatori se alejo al empujar con su sable el de Rukawa, solo lo suficiente como para regresar con más fuerza.

Kaede se preparo para recibir su ataque tomando la Katana de Maki con ambas manos, esperando pronto terminar su combate, antes de que dieran las 12 de la noche.

Nuevamente pero con una sola mano tomo su espada y con toda su fuerza la estrello contra la de Kaede, solo para dar un giro completo y volverlo a hacer en distintas ocasiones aplicando toda su fuerza y tan rápido como le era posible, provocando que su contrincante perdiera el equilibrio mientras retrocedía, pero solo para regresar con mas fuerza. Kaede, tomando la espada con una sola mano, corto el aire iniciando su trayectoria de abajo hacia arriba, pero Hatori no se sorprendió y contuvo el corte de aire con el filo de su espada, para después saltar hacia atrás y nuevamente tomar impulso al respirar profundamente.

Ninguno de los dos pensaba en enfundar su espada hasta haber derramado la sangre del otro y por lo tanto la contienda aun no había terminado. Ahora solo se miraban con un raro odio nacido por el hecho de ser enemigos y estar en el bando contrario, eran buenos enemigos y por lo tanto, buenos contrincantes esperando dar la mejor pelea de sus vidas.

Se miraban estudiándose en todo momento, pero especialmente al mirarse a los ojos podían predecir los movimientos del otro, Tsunemori estaba nervioso, sus mas poderosas estrategias no le funcionaban con su mejor alumno, y tenia miedo de morir, pero estaba dispuesto, sentía que como guerrero morir con honor frente a alguien como Kaede era su destino, así que respiro profundo con su sable en alto, dispuesto a atacar y se lanzo con toda su fuerza contra su ex alumno, con un grito de guerra.

Una vez mas Kaede contuvo la fuerza de su golpe con su sable, dispuesto a terminar el combate lo mas pronto posible, así que en un intento por aplicar su técnica de combate mas rápida y mortal, empujo con todas sus fuerzas a su enemigo, provocando que retrocediera y nuevamente lo ataco, blandió su Katana con sus dos manos apoyándose en su lado izquierdo, y cuando su espada fue rechazada por Hatori entonces repitió su movimiento en su lado contrario, hasta que su juego de espadas se convirtió en una rutina de ataque y defensa, esperaba encontrar el momento exacto para acelerar su movimiento y sorprender a su enemigo.

Hatori no sabía como responder al ataque de Kaede, sabía que se estaban envolviendo en un círculo de ataque y defensa pero no podía hacer otra cosa, más que contestar el ataque y defenderse como le fuera posible.

La rutina se repitió como Kaede lo esperaba y con un movimiento rápido, antes de que Hatori pudiera mover su espada para defenderse, nuevamente empuño su Katana pero esta vez en contra de su ex maestro, quien en esta ocasión no había podido bajar su espada para defenderse, resultando en un corte diagonal comenzando desde su hombro pasando por su pecho y parte de su estomago hasta llegar a su cadera.

El corte fue profundo, ambos lo sabían y cuando Hatori fue conciente de que había perdido, callo de rodillas sin bajar su espada y miro a Kaede sorprendido por su hazaña, estaba atónito, pero agradecido de que su mejor alumno hubiera terminado con su vida.

Bajo su espada y cerro los ojos, solo le quedaban unos cuantos segundos de vida, la perdida de sangre era devastadora así que decidió despedirse de su mejor contrincante, deseándole suerte y esperando que se vieran en su siguiente vida.

Kaede lo miro al igual que su maestro, totalmente sorprendido, al parecer su técnica funcionó y ahora estaba a punto de morir, no se arrepentía de sus acciones, pero tampoco se alegraba y como honorable guerrero considero darle una muerte con honor a su maestro, así que antes de que cayera por completo al suelo, se inclino y se mantuvo así, reverenciándolo hasta Hatori Tsunemori murió.

Algo le decía que ya no faltaba mucho para su ultimo enfrentamiento, así que salio de la habitación y se dirigió a la ultima habitación de la planta baja en busca de su hermano, entro con sigilo y ahí lo encontró.

Estaba sentado a un lado de su escritorio, observando la pantalla de su computadora, al parecer estaba modificando la configuración de esta, y al observarlo de frente al fin, supo que muy posiblemente el combate que se llevaría a cabo en esa habitación – la mas grande de la planta baja – estaría siendo gravando.

—Bienvenido hermano! – lo saludo al entrar – ya termine con esto, esta pequeña es mi segundo tesoro – sonrió confiado y la puso en un lugar seguro.

Se levanto y tomo su espada favorita, que también era la favorita de su hermano y le habia pertenecido desde muy joven.

—Me dijiste que todo se había perdido – le reprocho con obvia molestia, a el también le hubiera gustado conservar su espada.

—Siempre quise quedármela, como todo lo tuyo – lo miro con odio y se decidió a comenzar su ultimo combate con su hermano.

—Comencemos de una vez! – se puso en guardia y espero a que su hermano iniciara la contienda.

—————————————

N/A: Hola de nuevo! me tarde un poco por que no sabia como narrar el combate con espadas y aunque no me gusto como quedo, creo no lo habría podido mejorar (no soy buena para eso), creo que el siguiente capitulo será el final, espero que la acción les haya parecido creíble y entendible, con eso me daré por bien servida, y pues hasta la próxima actualización que ya no falta mucho.

Nota: La Hakama es una vestimenta típica oriental japonesa que consiste de un pantalón largo y un kimono.


	15. El Final I

THE EVIL TWIN

Sorry por la tardanza!

CAPITULO XV: El Final I.

Una tormenta eléctrica se mostraba por los alrededores, con rayos luminosos que alumbraban la habitación a través de las paredes de papel, donde dos guerreros de igual apariencia pero con ropas distintas se batían en un combate digno de ser visto por los más grandes maestros en el arte samurai.

Sus espadas chocaban sacando chispas en cada encontronazo, deseosas de probar la sangre del otro al igual que sus actuales dueños, que aunque no eran los originales, las manejaban con maestría y gran habilidad, dispuestos a todo por vencer a su adversario.

Segundos después de múltiples ataques por parte de los dos, uno de ellos se lanzo contra su enemigo con gran fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder una gran distancia solo para después tomarlo desprevenido al intentar mantenerse en pie con cuidando de no caer sobre algunas espadas que se encontraban tras suyo, solo para segundos después traspasarlo con su espada sin darle la oportunidad de defenderse.

Una risa malévola resonó por todo el templo al sacar la espada del cuerpo que la recibió en su corazón, mientras aquel que había sido atravesado caía de rodillas sin decir una palabra. Segundos después el ganador, celebró su victoria despidiéndose de su más gran enemigo.

—Adiós Kaede-chan – con una sonrisa, el contrincante de pie, se despidió de su hermano gemelo mientras este caía boca abajo.

—Hana... lo siento – al tocar el piso cerró los ojos.

—NOOO! – grito al levantarse de su posición hasta quedar sentado, sudaba profusamente y su respiración estaba muy agitada – Kaede! – gimió al despertar, miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que había sido un sueño, aun así al limpiar su rostro mojado noto que había derramado algunas lagrimas debido a la impresión sufrida en esa horrible pesadilla.

—Tuviste una visión? – pregunto el ex luchador de sumo sonriente y despreocupado.

—No, no fue una visión – intento convencerse a si mismo de que lo que había soñado era solo eso, un sueño ficticio y sin posibilidades de hacerse real – Eso no pasara, estoy seguro...fue solo una pesadilla...

—Mmmh... – lo miraba con interés, aunque el aludido no lo notaba , solo permanecía mirando hacia la nada, abrazado a sus rodillas encogidas esperando sin saber que.

No recibió otra respuesta de su acompañante y no la deseaba solo quería pensar positivamente, tal vez funcionaria y si se concentraba lo suficiente lograría hacer realidad sus expectativas reforzando sus esperanzas siendo optimista al máximo. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que también podría pasar lo contrario y por esa razón, de vez en cuando se le escapaban algunas lágrimas que limpiaba rápidamente para que su vigilante no lo notara.

——————————————————————————————————

Kaerou camino hasta estar a 5 pasos de Kaede una vez que se alejo de aquel elegante escritorio donde se encontraba sentado, para estudiar mejor sus movimientos, aunque después de haber visto aquella espectacular pelea entre Kaede y su maestro Hatori, se sentía realmente motivado, sentía un gran entusiasmo por aquella inusual experiencia.

Hacia demasiados años que no peleaba con una Katana contra su hermano gemelo y ahora se encontraba ansioso de comprobar su maestría y sus habilidades en contra del menor. La sed de venganza hacia que su sangre hirviera.

Al observar el atuendo de su hermano, le parecio ridículo, se sintió estúpido al entender que para su hermano la guerra era inminente y no tenia otra alternativa, porque pensó que al ser hermanos esto terminaría no en la muerte, sino solo en la victoria de una pelea justa, en la que el premio era no solo el pelirrojo, este también incluía el reconocimiento de el mejor de los dos.

—Kaede, entiéndelo, esto es a muerte, al fin les probare a ti en la tierra y a nuestros padres en el infierno, quien es el mejor.

—El mejor asesino?

—Si quieres verlo de esa manera, Si, pero también soy el mejor en el negocio, aunque sé que eso particularmente a ti no te interesa, ya que vives bien con lo que te dieron tus "abuelitos", y con lo que yo te di al completar tu misión.

—En guardia – Kaede mostró su filosa espada manchada de sangre, sosteniéndola con sus dos manos, dispuesto a atacar a su hermano cuando este se acercara un poco mas.

—Esta bien, supongo que podremos charlar mientras luchamos, seguro que será divertido – sus azules ojos adquirieron un color mas oscuro, y aquella sonrisa llena de cinismo nuevamente volvió a surcar su pálido rostro.

Se lanzó rápidamente contra su oponente justo después de hablar, sorprendiéndolo un poco, intentaba por todos los medios el poder herir a su hermano sin piedad ni consideración.

Sus armas chocaban con rapidez, a cada movimiento y a cada roce amenazaban con dar ventaja a un oponente o al otro, pero sin llegar a mas. En el cielo ahora oscurecido, unos rayos de luz anunciaron una tormenta inesperada.

—Ríndete, Kaede y muere con dignidad.

De pronto un rayo de tormenta iluminó el lugar. Sus armas volvieron a chocar de forma grácil y elegante, demostrando en ambos un manejo maestro de sus katanas.

Kaede no respondió a la ultima petición de su hermano, cosa que no le agrado mucho al mayor. En segundos nuevamente sus armas volvieron a chocar sacando múltiples chispas en cada uno de sus embates.

Sus letales instrumentos de defensa y ofensa, continuaron rozando sus cuerpos al moverse, pero sin tocar mas que las ropas de los hermanos que ahora luchaban a muerte.

Antes de un nuevo ataque Kaerou observó a su hermano intentando predecir su siguiente movimiento, gratamente para el lo logró y con una sonrisa llena de maldad bloqueo con su espada la de su hermano, empujo con todas sus fuerzas su cuerpo lejos y de inmediato comenzó a dar vueltas estrellando su espada contra la que su hermano empuñaba.

No lo tomo exactamente por sorpresa, así que se preparo para los embates y golpes de su espada en una posición de defensa, soportando cada embate como una pared de acero, pues su espada también era de la mejor calidad. En tal vez 7 segundos Kaerou se canso de dar vueltas furioso para terminar concentrando toda su fuerza en un ultimo golpe.

Kaede soporto ese golpe sin hacer ningún gesto, desafortunadamente éste si logro moverlo un poco, sacándolo por un segundo de balance, segundo que Kaerou aprovecho para golpear con mas fuerza de ser posible la espada que su hermano usaba para cubrirse.

Unas gotas de sangre al fin adornaron la espada que tanto había ansiado con bañar en la de su hermano y feliz sonrió con el primer paso de su rotundo triunfo.

Fue rápido pero no letal, Kaede seguía con vida y de pie; aunque una parte de su hombro ahora sangraba.

Kaerou observo su primera gran hazaña de la noche con orgullo y lamió la sangre que ahora adornaba su espada. Confiado al ver la cara de sorpresa en su hermano, sonrió triunfal.

Al recuperarse de la sorpresa, su sangre comenzó a hervir, no le iba a permitir a su estúpido hermano quedarse con Hana ni siquiera muerto, eso se lo juro así mismo hacia mucho tiempo, jamás defraudaría a su amado y aunque Kaerou mejoró enormemente no le iba a ganar, no habría una primera vez.

Esta vez fue Kaede quien ataco a su gemelo, se lanzo de frente imponente y sin miedo, no iba perder, y claro que su hermano deseaba lo mismo así que sus fuerzas chocaron como dos olas con el mismo efecto destructivo, causando que mas chispas brotaran del frote entre sus espadas, sus rostros idénticos pero con distintos gestos se observaron muy de cerca, y se odiaron mas, ese sentimiento parecía crecer, no había otra solución uno de los dos debía morir y entre mas pronto seria mejor.

Tal vez sucedieron mas de 200 choques y golpes entre los hermanos que utilizaron todas sus fuerzas para terminar la pelea pero después de 15 minutos transcurridos ninguno de los dos podía considerarse el ganador.

—Sigues pensando en tu amado? – pregunto el ex luchador de sumo.

—Acaso te importa? – no lo miro al responder, quería que lo dejara en paz, no necesitaba escucharlo, el problema fue que no midió sus palabras – seguramente lo único que te importa es destruir y matar, eres una bestia sin sentimientos, solo alguien como tu puede servirle a un maldito como Kae-haaa! – la mano de Yako se estrello contra su rostro de manera sorpresiva, interrumpiendo las despectivas palabras del pelirrojo

—Escúchame putito – lo tomo por las solapas y le hablo con voz tenebrosa – No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme y mucho menos a insultarme! – volvió a estrellar su mano contra el rostro enrojecido del joven pelirrojo que ahora temblaba de miedo.

—Lo siento... no quería... yo – se alejo del ex luchador de sumo temiendo lo peor, recriminándose su estupidez – que harás? – pregunto al ver como se acercaba cada vez mas a su cuerpo que ya no tenia donde ir, la pared estaba contra su espalda y no esperaba salir ileso de una pelea contra un hombre como el que estaba de pie frente a el.

—Tu que crees? – pregunto con una sonrisa maligna y puso una de sus gordas rodillas sobre el suelo muy cerca de las piernas encogidas de Hanamichi.

* * *

N/A: Bueno en caso de que alguien lea la ultima actualización de este fic, pues se lo agradeceré mucho, por lo menos ya no me borraran el capi, jejeje... 


End file.
